The Mistake They Can't Deny
by SweetWater
Summary: Due to Pansy's ineptness,Draco&Hermione get put into a dilemma leading to bouts of tension,confusion,& some mistakes that they just can't deny.Includes cursed rings,a scheming Dumbledore,singing Snape,conspiring ghosts,& a WHOLE lot more!Finally updated!
1. Pansy's Profound Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J. K Rowling has that privilege. I should also give credit to the writers of So Weird, because I spun off my own weird idea from one of the episodes.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so I hope it turns out okay. Just so you know, this story will be a Draco/Hermione (and takes place in 5th year), which is my favorite, and if you don't like them together, read it anyway, and maybe you'll start to like them lol. That's what happened to me. But why am I telling you this? So here we go...I'd also be glad if you reviewed :o)  
  
The Mistake They Can't Deny  
  
Chapter 1: Pansy's Profound Plan  
  
Pansy Parkinson rushed down the hall to the Slytherin common room as fast as she could. She had finally done it-had come up with the perfect plan to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with her. She would charm two rings, one for her and one for Draco. As soon as he put on the prized piece of jewelry, he would fall in love with the person who was wearing the other ring, which of course would be her. She couldn't believe how brilliant she was. It was sure to work. Well, she had had a SMALL bit of help from Blaise Zabini with some more of the minor details, like what spell to use, how to actually DO the spell, what to use the spell ON, and...how to in fact get Draco to like her. Okay, so maybe she didn't exactly think of it, but no one else had to know that.  
  
Pansy entered her room, quite out of breath from the "great deal" of exercise she had just done. She made sure no one was around, and took the two rings out of her robe pocket. Blaise had given them to her to use as part of her scheme. They were very pretty, one silver and one gold, both with a ruby in the middle. She hoped that she didn't have a hard time getting Draco to wear one of them, but she supposed she could just use her 'irresistible seductiveness', and he'd be convinced in no time.  
  
"Now to figure out this tricky spell", Pansy said while taking a piece of parchment out of her pocket as well. It was the Cupiditas Valentorum charm, but she couldn't seem to get it right. "Oh, well, I'm sure it'll turn out just fine." She took out her wand, pointed it at the rings and said "Cupidites Falortorum!" The rings began to glow a bright red color, then became black. She didn't even notice she had pronounced the spell incorrectly. Figuring it worked, Pansy placed the rings back in her pocket, and headed back down to the common room, with a sly, but pleased smile. "Now to find my Draco.."  
  
After thoroughly searching the common room and boys dormitories (with a few complaints from the other 5th year boys), Pansy still couldn't find Draco. She was about to give up when she spotted Crabbe and Goyle lazily sprawled out on one of the couches. "Do you have any idea where Draco might be?"  
  
"Uhh, yea...ouch, I mean no, I don't really know, maybe you should check the Great Hall or something."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that", replied Pansy as she hurriedly made her way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Is she gone yet?", came a voice from underneath the spot where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting.  
  
"Um, yeah, I think she is." answered Goyle, or maybe it was Crabbe, from his position, Draco couldn't really tell.  
  
"Then would you mind getting OFF of me you big lumps!" Draco said as he tried to push them off, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
"Oh sorry, we forgot." they said while moving out of the way.  
  
"Thank God." replied Draco emerging from his hiding spot beneath the cushions. "How much do you weigh anyway? You should seriously go on a diet. God, are you even listening? Never mind, why am I wasting my time? Talking to you two is hopeless; I'd better hide again before that annoying twit comes back looking for me. And DO NOT tell her where I am." Crabbe and Goyle just stood there gawking as he walked away looking as though they had not understood a word Draco had just said.  
  
Pansy rushed down the hallways yet again in search of her "love" checking everywhere she could think of. After she had looked in the last place he could possibly be, the library, she became extremely annoyed that Draco was still no where to be found. She wanted to find him as soon as possible because she almost couldn't contain herself much longer. She wanted him to fall in love with her. She decided that she would just go back to the Slytherin rooms and wait. He had to come back sometime. However, Pansy had failed to notice that during her futile search, her precious silver ring had fallen out of her pocket, now just waiting to be found.  
  
Hermione had been researching in the library for a Transfiguration essay, sitting alone at her favorite table. She watched as Pansy stomped in, obviously looking for someone. 'Probably Malfoy' she thought, 'She never leaves him alone. I can't see why she'd like him. I can't see why he'd like her either though", Hermione giggled to herself, as she watched Pansy storm around the library looking desperate. It wasn't the best site to see. Finally it looked like she had given up, or decided to look somewhere else and Hermione could get back to work. After another hour, she was finished, and started to gather up her things and head back to Gryffindor tower. On her way out of the library, she spotted a pretty silver ring lying on the ground. "I wonder what this is", she said aloud to no one in particular. Hermione placed it in her pocket, deciding to ponder more about it later, and made her way to the common room.  
  
Pansy waited a while in the Slytherin common room and decided to go back up to the boys' dormitories. She barged into Draco's room and was very delighted to see him there. He stood up and cursed under his breath. "Oh Draco", she uttered in a sickly sweet voice "I've just been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"Pansy, I'm not in the mood to listen to your incessant ramblings, and you're not even supposed to be in here. Get out."  
  
"Oh, but I have a special present for you" she replied retrieving the gold ring from inside her robes.  
  
"Pansy, I don't want..." he started, but it was too late. She had slipped the unwanted golden ring onto his hand.  
  
"There, now doesn't that look just delightful" she said throwing her arms around his neck. He quickly removed himself from her embrace and the ring began to glow again, stinging his hand a bit, then turning a clear color.  
  
"Pansy, what the HELL did you do to me?"  
  
"Do, why would I do anything to you, silly?"  
  
"Because you're an irritating fool who doesn't take no for an answer. Now leave."  
  
"But Draco.."  
  
"Did I tell you to go or not?"  
  
"Fine" she answered, closing the door reluctantly behind her. 'God, why doesn't she understand that I don't like her' he thought as he got a closer look at the undesired present from Pansy.  
  
As soon as Pansy was kicked out of Draco's room, she dug in her pocket for the other ring, expecting Draco to burst out of his room as soon as she placed it on her finger. However, there was one problem. It wasn't there. She looked in her other pocket. She became increasingly worried, as it wasn't there either. "Oh no! What happened to it?" She raced out of the common room and through the halls, checking everywhere she had searched before. After checking her last stop, the library, her one hope of Draco liking her was missing, and no where to be found. She realized someone must have found it and kept it. "This can NOT be good," she said as she discouragingly walked toward the dungeons.  
  
A/N: Okay, hope you all liked that! I have a few ideas in mind, but I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. Any ideas or suggestions would be very helpful and greatly appreciated. Ok I feel like I'm being too formal. The next chapter should be up soon since I have nothing better to do LoL. Remember to review! Thanx! ~SweetWater~ 

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter related belongs to me..except maybe the calendar hanging on my wall LoL.  



	2. Rendezvous, Speeches, and Great Surprise...

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter related belongs to me..except maybe the calendar hanging on my wall LoL.  
  
A.N.: Hey, here's the next chapter. I hope you like this, and pleazzze review so I know whether people are reading this or not LoL. Thank you to those that did. Any suggestions are still welcome. :o)  
  
Chapter 2: Rendezvous, Speeches, and Great Surprises:  
  
Back in his room, Draco inspected the ring more closely. It was gold with a clear colored gem in the middle, and an inscription on it that he couldn't quite make out. "Who cares, it's just one of Pansy's stupid tricks." He tried taking the ring off to throw it in the trash, but it seemed to be stuck. He tried as hard as he could, but it was as if the ring were permanently glued to his finger. "Oh, yeah, this is just great!" He decided that he would find the little nitwit and make her take the damn thing off. "I don't know what she did, but she's going to fix her stupid mistake!"  
  
Hermione was walking down the hall, not quite wanting to go back to the Gryffindor Tower yet. She loved them all dearly, but she couldn't take all the noise sometimes. She enjoyed these walks, being alone and relishing in the quiet peacefulness. Before she could realize what had happened, a large blur came around the corner and knocked her to the ground. Before she could say anything, she heard the voice of who had pushed her, and her anger grew by the second.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going mudblood?"  
  
"Me? YOU'RE the one that shoved me Malfoy, and you know it!"  
  
"And? Beaver's don't get the right of way against us privileged wizards."  
  
"Malfoy, you have no right to call me that. And what makes you so special anyway? The fact that you're the best at making everyone miserable?"  
  
"No, I'm a Malfoy, and therefore, will always be better then you, because you're just a little mudblood. Try to stay out of my way next time you decide to daydream about your precious Potter in the halls." He retorted while heading back toward the dungeons.  
  
"That's why no one likes you Malfoy."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and without turning around said "What do you mean by that Granger?"  
  
"You know exactly what I meant. You think you're better than me, just because of your name? Then why do I have friends and people that actually care about me, while you have....Hmmm, let's see...Pansy. Think about that next time you try to insult me." She walked off toward her common room and left him standing there just staring.  
  
  
  
Hermione went up to bed, making an excuse to Harry and Ron who wanted her to play chess with them. However, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about her encounter in the hallway with Malfoy. Sure, he had been mean to her, in the past but maybe she was a little too harsh. Wait, no, he deserved it, 5 years of tormenting her and her best friends, he should have seen it coming. She just wished he could try to be a little more civil to them. But of course, that was impossible because he was Malfoy, a heartless git who didn't care about anyone except him self. With these thoughts in mind, Hermione fell asleep. The ring lay forgotten in her pocket, but it wouldn't stay that way for long.  
  
Draco was having a similar experience as he lay in his bed trying to fall asleep. He knew that he shouldn't let Granger's words bother him, but for some strange reason they did. 'This is ridiculous. I don't care what she, or anyone else thinks. She doesn't even know what she's talking about.' But the sad truth was, she was right, and deep down he knew it. His father had been sent to Azkaban over the summer, and he was relieved he didn't have the pressure to become a death eater anymore, because quite frankly, he didn't want anyone controlling his life. He still had strains from his other relatives, but now he didn't feel obligated. However, he wondered why he didn't change his attitude now that his father wasn't breathing down his neck. But could he suddenly change now? "Forget it, my life is fine the way it is. Oh great now I'm talking to myself." With this said, he drifted off to sleep, all thoughts of Parkinson and her present gone, Hermione's...excuse me...*Granger's* words still haunting him.  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall, all the students were talking excitedly because they had figured out that Dumbledore had an announcement for them. Hermione had heard from Harry, who heard from Ron, who heard from Ginny, who had heard from Susan Bones, who had heard two Ravenclaw fifth years talking together, that they had overheard Professors Trelawny and Hooch planning to throw a surprise baby shower for Professor McGonagall because she was pregnant with Snape's love child.  
  
"That is utterly ridiculous Harry!" said Hermione, disbelieving every word he had just said.  
  
"But Ron heard it from Ginny, who heard it from...."  
  
"Oh, Harry, are you going to believe every rumor that flies wildly around this school?"  
  
"Well, it could be true."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, Professor McGonagall can do a whole lot better than Snape."  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore stood up, and the students waited anxiously for the announcement they couldn't wait to hear. "Attention students. I am pleased to reveal a surprise you have all been awaiting. With the consent of the other teachers, we have decided on this wonderful event. I'm sure you'll all greatly enjoy it. It is to be a joyous occasion and you're sure to have fun. This event..." Before he could continue, Snape retorted harshly "Will you just spit it out already." "Oh, well then, yes, I am pleased to say that in three weeks there will be a Christmas Ball. You can bring a date if you like, but are not required. Dress robes or Muggle clothing are both acceptable." The students' disappointed looks of not hearing about Snape and McGonagall's intimate affair were quickly replaced by looks of excitement. They quickly began to chatter away, but were left in a mixed state of shock and amusement when Dumbledore finished with a mischievous look toward Snape "And any scandalous rumors regarding two certain Professors here... the baby should be due next September. Thank you."  
  
The morning classes went by with no unusual occurrences, with the exception of Professor McGonagall denying profusely that she had any involvement with Sever...Professor Snape. By lunchtime, Hermione had suddenly remembered about the ring in her pocket.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I have to go to the library because I want to start that Herbology homework due next week. Both of her best friends rolled their eyes.  
  
"Sure 'Mione, we understand, but you'd better not be busy later tonight, we haven't been able to hang out in a while", replied a disappointed Ron. "See you later Hermione"  
  
"Okay, see you Ron, see you Harry, and I promise I'll play wizard's chess with you tonight to make up for it." Hermione hurried along to the library, her curiosity about the jewelry intensifying. She went right to her usual table and inspected the ring. It was silver with a dark black gem in the middle. She casually slipped it on her finger, and it began to sting and shine a bright red. Before she could do anything about it, she felt herself being hurled into nothingness and fell unconscious.  
  
Draco was having a very bad day so far. He had woken up with a splitting headache, was late for his first class, and Snape had taken away 25 points because he had made an unwarranted comment about how 'He was very happy about the great news, and expected an invitation to their wedding.' He just might have pushed it too far this time. He also couldn't stop thinking about what that stupid mudblood had said. Not to mention, that morning's announcement turned out to be much less than he expected, who cared about a dumb ball anyway? But was he just bitter because the only person that would want to go with him is Pansy? "Ah, Granger why couldn't you have just minded your own business?", he shouted into the door of the Great Hall. He was now on his way to lunch, but before he could grasp the handle, he felt himself being flung into a room. Before he could get up another person came plunging in after, and landed right on top of him.  
  
When Hermione had awoken she felt something soft underneath her. 'I must have fallen down and someone brought me to the hospital wing.' Since she still felt weak, she made herself more comfortable, figuring she was lying in a bed.  
  
"Granger, I know I'm irresistible, but would you mind getting your hands off of me?" , came a snide remark from what she was reclining on. Realizing just what she was on top of, Hermione let out a gasp, then a shriek, and leaped away from Malfoy as fast as she could. "Calm yourself down, you're so bloody irritating."  
  
"Malfoy, where are we and what are we doing here?" Hermione said after she had finally gotten a good look at her surroundings. The room she was in looked like an abandoned common room, very similar to the Gryffindor one. It had two red couches and a big green squishy chair near a cheerful, roaring fireplace. There were long shelves filled with books along the right. Once she recovered from the shock and could feel her heart start to beat again, she walked over to two doors that were located on the left and opened each one, discovering a small kitchen stocked with food and a bathroom.  
  
"Your guess as to why we're in here is a s good as mine mudblood. But if you don't mind, I'd like to find a way out." After about an hour of searching, they realized a means of escape was hopeless.  
  
"So I guess we're stuck here for a while", said Hermione looking as though she had just found out she failed her O.W.L.S.  
  
"This is just wonderful, absolutely fabulous."  
  
"Look Malfoy, I know your just about as thrilled being in here as I am, but can you please not make it a living hell for the both of us."  
  
"Why should I listen to anything you say Granger?" he replied as he turned the chair away from Hermione and plopped himself down in it.  
  
Hermione had decided to make the best of this situation and just ignore Malfoy. She looked over the books for something interesting to read and it suddenly hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner.  
  
"Malfoy give me your hand."  
  
"Like I said before Granger, I know you can't help yourself, but I'd rather not have your filthy mudblood hands caressing me.  
  
"Can you stop being a prat for one minute and listen to me?"  
  
"Hmm...it depends."  
  
"Okay I guess you want to be trapped in here forever with me."  
  
Draco rushed over to her and stuck his hand in her face. "Here, here, why didn't you tell me it had something to do with getting out of here?" "Look! You have the same ring I do" she said while showing the glowing red ring to him.  
  
"Now I know why Pansy wanted me to wear this stupid thing so badly." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. So, the way to get out of here is to just take the rings off?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right." Hermione tried pulling her ring off but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you Granger, we probably have to do it at the same time."  
  
They both used all their might, thinking of every possible thing that would get the rings off, but to no avail.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled while smashing his fist with the ring against the wall. "Owwww!"  
  
"Well that wasn't too smart now was it? Did you honestly think that by doing that the ring would come off?"  
  
"Shut up Granger, I don't see any of your brilliant ideas working."  
  
"Where did you get that ring anyway?"  
  
"Parkinson gave it to me, I guess she was planning on me being with her in this room a while."  
  
"Pansy did this? Do you honestly think she'd go to the trouble to charm two rings just so she could be stuck in a room with you? Knowing her she probably messed it up."  
  
"Yeah, well who knows what goes on in that twisted mind of hers."  
  
"It looks like we're going to be spending some time together here, so right now I'm telling you if you do anything remotely severe, you'll be sorry you were even born Malfoy"  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared what is the mudblood Granger going to do?"  
  
"You know perfectly well that I'm skilled in many advanced spells, and I'm not afraid to use them if I have to. Now, you've made my day exhausting, and I don't think anyone is going to find us soon, so I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me for anything." Having this been said, Hermione got a blanket she found in the kitchen and fell asleep on the couch. Draco returned to his spot in the green chair, wishing that this were all a bad dream.  
  
Draco woke up during what must have been the middle of the night, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He looked over to where Granger was and just stared at her in shock from what he saw. She was levitating over the couch and a dim, hazy radiance was emanating off of her. 'What the hell..', he thought, but was shaken out of his stupor when Hermione woke up, screamed and fell back down on the couch, the light fading away.  
  
"What was THAT? What happened to me?" Hermione said pointedly at Draco.  
  
"Don't look at me like I did it."  
  
"Who else would it have been then?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're more of a freak then I thought."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. And why didn't you even wake me up when you saw what was happening?"  
  
"Well..." He started with a devilish grin on his face. "You told me not to bother you for anything."  
  
A/N: Wow, this took me a long time to write! I still need some help as to where I'm going with this, and I'd reeaallllyy like it if you gave me your suggestions and reviews. Thank you! Also thanks to Susamina for all your help! Bye! ~SweetWater~ 


	3. Questionable Characters and Astonishing ...

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this up for every chapter? Well, just in case, none of the H.P. characters are even remotely mine.  
  
A/N: Hi again! Here's chapter 3, you probably won't have to wait long in between chapters because its summer and I have nothing else to do...except read 4 books, do a very long history assignment, and 30 hours of Christian service all for the hell some like to call school. But anyway, what better way to spend my time then writing a fic? I can't think of one. And thanks to everyone that reviewed I'm so happy LoL.  
  
Summary: Will anyone wonder where Draco and Hermione are? How will they stand having to be with each other for so long? Why is Dumbledore acting so suspicious and just who is he talking to?  
  
Chapter 3: Questionable Characters and Astonishing Actions  
  
Harry and Ron waved goodbye to Hermione as she headed for the library. "That girl works way too hard." They soon finished their lunch, and headed to their next class, Charms. Believing Hermione had just lost track of time, they weren't too worried when she wasn't in that class. But when she wasn't anywhere to be found for the rest of their classes, in the common room, or at dinner, Harry and Ron were distraught. "Harry, where can she possibly be? She's not even in the library!"  
  
"I don't know Ron, this isn't like Hermione. She wouldn't just decide to skip classes for the rest of the day, and even if she did, she would tell us."  
  
"I think we should go to Dumbledore."  
  
"Good idea, let's go." They hurriedly made their way to the Headmaster's office, and were puzzled to see that it looked like he had expected them to be there.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"  
  
Harry explained the situation, "Professor Dumbledore sir, at lunch Hermione said she was going to the library, but she hasn't been to any of her classes, and she's not anywhere in Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Ms. Granger, I have sent her, as well as Mr. Malfoy on a 'special secret assignment' for me. Now, don't worry, she can take care of herself. They should be back soon, but I'm not quite sure how long it's going to take. Now why don't you go back to your common room, it's almost time for curfew."  
  
Harry and Ron looked apprehensive, but were sure Dumbledore knew what he was talking about, so they followed his instructions and were more at ease knowing that Hermione was at least all right. As soon as the two students had left, a fair, incandescent, dark-haired woman emerged through his wall.  
  
"Sir, I hate to bother you like this but..."the ethereal figure started.  
  
"No need to worry Ro, I'm quite aware about the whole situation. I was upset at first, but now I see it as way of possibly ending this ongoing house rivalry. You just tell the others not to fret, and see if you can help those two along."  
  
"Alright, whatever you say sir." Dumbledore sat back down at his desk, a pleased expression on his face and that oh-so-familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was awoken by sunlight streaming through the only window in their 'confinement'. She was startled upon opening her eyes and seeing Draco staring at her. "What are you doing Malfoy?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to wake up. It's about time."  
  
"Why would you care?" "Because you need to find a way out of here."  
  
"Why should I be the one to do it? If you want to find a means of escape so badly, you can figure it out yourself.  
  
"Nuican", he muttered incoherently.  
  
"Excuse me?" she replied wondering what on earth he had just said.  
  
"I said no I can't ok. Are you happy? I've tried everything I can possibly think of and nothing is working. The room seems to have some kind of dumb force around it. The only spells I can perform are 'Accio' and 'Lumos' and I'm thoroughly fed up with having objects hurtled into the room out of nowhere and landing on top of me." he shouted at her. It was then that she noticed the pile of clothes, books, and other various objects he had magically brought into the room.  
  
"Hey, you brought some of my clothes, too. Why?" Hermione said confused by his actions.  
  
"Yeah well, I do have to share this place with you, and I'd rather not have it smelling wretched in here because you didn't have anything to change in to." he replied.  
  
"Um, well, thanks, I think."  
  
"Whatever" Draco said as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Neither of them noticed the rings start to turn a dark pinkish color.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent in absolute quiet as they both mused about the predicament they were in. Hermione was the first one to break the silence. "How long do you think we'll be in here?" "The living conditions are pretty reasonable, so I'd think it would be a while, lucky for me."  
  
"Are you always this pessimistic?"  
  
"Only when I'm around people that make me miserable" he retorted. Just then Draco shot out of his seat with a triumphant look on his face, satisfied that he knew something Granger didn't. "I got it! When I first looked at the ring, there was an inscription on it, but I couldn't read what it said. I bet that's the answer to get out of this hellhole. Accio magnifying glass."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"  
  
"I'm sorry being around mudbloods for too long isn't good for my memory." He looked at the ring under the magnifying glass and read the tiny print around the edge. "Oh, well that helps a lot."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It says 'When blue is the color you will discover the key to freedom.' What on bloody earth has to be blue, because I'm feeling completely blue right about now."  
  
"Let me see it, maybe you read it wrong."  
  
Draco was beginning to get aggravated. "Look, you may be better and able to do more spells than I can, but I think I know how to read!" as soon as the words came out of his mouth he realized the serious mistake he had made. 'Oh no.' he thought, 'Here it comes.'  
  
"What did you just say Malfoy?" a stunned Hermione questioned.  
  
"Nothing, forget it, mind your own business."  
  
"No, you said that I knew how to do magic better than you. Admit it." Hermione was growing more amused at this remark by the minute. "Come on Malfoy, you said it, you said that I, who to you is just 'a little mudblood' could perform spells better than you could. You know it's true Malfoy." She was taunting him now. In her eyes it was the ultimate retribution.  
  
"Fine! All right, fine! Everyone knows that you're a flawless know it all who always gets perfect grades. But that doesn't prove anything. Can we just drop it?" he bellowed, fuming with anger and frustration at not only Granger, but also himself.  
  
"Wow, sorry, I didn't think you were so touchy." This was they're only conversation for the rest of the day.  
  
Four days later, things weren't looking much better for the two trapped enemies. They hadn't argued much, but their conversations were at a minimum as well. Hermione was sitting on what she had claimed as 'her' couch reading a book she had found when all of a sudden a row of books came plunging down toward her.  
  
Draco who had been in the bathroom, opened the door and saw the whole scene. "Hermione, watch out!" he warned just in time as the books toppled over and Hermione quickly leapt out of the way. He hurried over to where she was now lying on the floor. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" he asked surprisingly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked though."  
  
"Did that scare you that much?"  
  
"Not as much as you calling me Hermione." she teased.  
  
"Well don't worry, I'll try not to let it happen again, Granger" he replied, with the first genuine smile Hermione had ever seen from him. Their rings now had changed to a light pink color, but of course, again, neither of them noticed.  
  
"I guess we'd better put these away" she stated as she began picking up the fallen books."  
  
After they had all been put away, Hermione noticed one book mysteriously lying open to a page in the spot she had been sitting a while before. She read aloud some of what was on the page. "Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them? Friendship often ends in love, but love in friendship-never. Similarities create friendships while differences hold them together. Never do a wrong thing to make a friend or to keep one."  
  
"Um, Granger, I always knew you were daft, but I didn't think you'd go so far as to have conversations with your little 'friends' there. I believe you'd be doing a favor for the both of us if you kept your psychotic discussions private."  
  
"That doesn't even deserve a response. Here look, this was lying over here open to this page."  
  
Draco quickly scanned the page with a confused look on his face. "So? It's a book of corny friendship quotes, what's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is, how did it end up here? We put all the books away, and none of them were on this couch."  
  
"Well, you could have been mistaken." Suddenly the book snapped shut and floated back to the shelf. "Or, maybe not." he said with a dazed, and slightly frightened expression on his face. Hermione looked ready to pass out.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, if you did that just to scare me, it wasn't funny."  
  
"Why do you always blame me? The book was in MY hand. And did you see me with my wand just now? I didn't think so."  
  
"I do not have a good feeling about this. " Hermione replied warily as she sat down again, and continued her reading. Draco was wondering why he was being so friendly all of a sudden. 'Why did I help her, and why did I call her Hermione? She's just a piece of worthless Mugglebo....mudblood filth'. But Draco felt guilty as soon as he even thought these words. 'But why? What is wrong with me?' With this he went over to the bookshelf to find something to read as well, but only to keep his thoughts from wandering again. Hermione too was wondering what had caused Draco's actions. 'Draco? Where did that come from?' Was it possible that he actually had feelings and thoughts about other people? Was being in here changing his attitude at all? 'Nah, of course not.' But Hermione still couldn't help contemplating it as she tried to focus on her book.  
  
That same day Dumbledore had called a meeting for all the teachers. He explained the whole situation to them as well so they wouldn't be wondering where two of their students were.  
  
"Albus, you really believe this will end the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?" asked an uncertain Professor McGonnagall.  
  
"I really hope it will Minerva, and if anyone can end this silly opposition, I'm sure it's these two. Once their minds are made up, they can be quite stubborn." He said while chuckling.  
  
"This is ludicrous." Came Professor Snape's reply. "They despise each other. It'll never work."  
  
"Well, I think it has a good probability of working," said an optimistic Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Well", continued the hopeful Headmaster, "All we can do is wait and trust that it does."  
  
A/N: The order of the quotes are by: Abraham Lincoln, Charles Caleb Colton, Unknown, and Robert E. Lee. Ok, hope you liked it and remember reviews make me happy, and they're my encouragement to write more hehe. ;o) I hope inspiration comes because I'm having a little bit of writers block. I'm guessing the next chapter will be out tomorrow or the next day. Bye! ~SweetWater~ 


	4. Chats, Chess, and Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is. A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers again. Animegirl-mika: If you look at the disclaimer for Ch. 1, I already said I spun off my own weird idea from a So Weird episode. Ok, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 4: Chats, Chess, and Unexpected Guests  
  
It was now a week since they had been inside the room, but still Hermione and Draco were no closer to discovering the secret on getting out. They hadn't been arguing quite as much, and now it almost seemed like friendly banter. No other abnormal happenings had occurred, with the exception that they actually seemed to be getting along somewhat reasonably. "You mean to tell me you actually believe that Snape and McGonagall are having a scandalous liaison?" asked Hermione, overwhelmed that Draco could ever think it was true. 

"Did you see the way Snape came into class last week? Looking all love-struck and foolish, it was enough to make me sick." 

Hermione giggled as she pictured her professors acting all lovey-dovey. "Yes but, how do you know it was because of McGonagall?" 

"You heard her slip and almost call him Severus." He began batting his eyelashes and said in a high voice, "Oh Sevvie my sweetheart, I can't wait until the day when we can reveal to the whole world our undying love for each other." 

Hermione burst out laughing at this. "Draco! That has got to be the worst impression of McGonagall ever." 

"Yeah, oh well, the point is, those two are having an affair and I know it. I even saw them a few times making puppy-eyes at each other. If I ever fall in love I will definitely NOT act so sickeningly sentimental." 

"You would fall in love?"

"Hey, well at least I'm not in love with one of my best friends." 

"What? I am not." 

"Uh huh, yeah, sure." 

"You don't believe me? Harry and Ron are just really good friends, that's all." 

"Yeah, whatever you say Granger." 

"I'm telling you, I don't like them like that!" 

"Ok, you just keep telling yourself that." 

"Do you know that you are utterly exasperating." Hermione said as she made herself comfortable on the couch. 

"Yeah I know," he replied with that well-known smirk on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the student body was cheerful because classes were over for the holiday and Christmas was quickly approaching. The only thing on everyone's mind seemed to be the upcoming ball. There would be a Hogsmeade trip the week before and all the girls were worrying about what to wear, how to do their hair, and anything else they'd need to make the Christmas Ball a night to never forget. Many had also been wondering what kind 'secret assignment' Dumbledore had sent Hermione and Draco on. Pansy, on the other hand, was worrying where Draco really was and if he'd go to the ball with her when he got back. She knew the rings had something to do with his disappearance, but she didn't want to tell anyone for fear she would get into trouble. However it didn't seem to trouble the teachers, so maybe she didn't have to be concerned.  
  
"You know what I realized?" Hermione began "The only other disadvantage to being in this room besides you being here too, is that there is absolutely nothing to do!" 

"Well...I can think of a few things...." he said with a sly grin. 

Hermione chose to ignore this comment. "There has got to be something to pass the time. Oh, I know! Accio wizard's chess" 

"You play chess?" Draco inquired. 

"Well. Not usually, but can you think of anything else to do?"

"I see your point" he responded as he set up the chessboard. 

"Why are you being so, I don't know, freakishly nice all of a sudden?"

"Well, Hermione, I don't know which has contributed more to my apparent insanity, being forced to spend my time with you, or just sheer boredom." 

After about five games, and more amicable conversation, Hermione asked Draco a question that had been plaguing her mind. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" 

"Well, I certainly hope so because I don't plan on spending the rest of my life in a room with a mud…" He started, but it was too late, he had slipped. 

Hermione looked like she had failed every single subject, except five times worse. This faded as soon as it had come though, and was replaced with fury. "Augh! You're IMPOSSIBLE. You never will get over that will you? I should have known it was way too good to be true. It was silly of me to think that you could actually be agreeable for once. But I don't think I'll make that mistake again" she said before running to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. 

"Granger" he shouted after her. He went to the door and knocked on it. "Come on Granger, you know I didn't mean it. Ok, look, Hermione I'm sorry ok." 'Jeez, who would have thought I'd ever be apologizing to her?' "Alright, fine, stay in there, see if I care." Draco stalked back over to where he was sitting and slumped down on the couch annoyed at what had just happened. 'Why should I care if she's upset. I shouldn't. In fact, I don't. Or do I? We were kind of getting along before, who knew? Ah what is wrong with me? Why do I not want her mad it me? Is it just because she's the only person I've seen in a week? Why does this have to be so bloody confusing?'

Hermione too was wondering what was wrong. 'Why does he have to be such a prat? He was being surprisingly nice, but I should have known better. He's a Malfoy, he can never change.' But what surprised and annoyed her most was when a few tears dripped down her cheek. She wiped them away frustrated that his hurtful words could make her cry.  
  
Hermione waited until she was positive Draco was asleep before coming back out to the main room. It was amazing how he could look so angelic while he was sleeping, but in reality it was a selfish, mean, deceitful, evil person. Ok, maybe she was over reacting a little bit, but she believed she had every right to. Deciding she'd rather not think about it anymore, she turned her couch toward the wall, lay down, and fell asleep. The next day she woke up early and locked herself in the bathroom again. She just had no desire to talk to him yet. 

Later that day Draco tried to talk to her. "Hermione, open the door. Come on, Hermione I really have to go to the bathroom. God damn it Granger" he shouted and banged his fist against the door. A slightly startled Hermione emerged, pushed past him and went back to her couch. After a full day of ignoring each other, Draco was fed up. 'Who does she think she is, ignoring a Malfoy. I made a stupid mistake, so what?' Two days later he finally overcame his pride and confronted her. While she was walking past him he grabbed her wrist and said "Look Granger." She tried to move out of his way but wouldn't let go. "Hermione, can you stop being so damn stubborn and just listen to me." 

"Fine" she replied "but hurry it up" 

"Why have some where important to be?" 

"Malfoy," she said in a warning tone.

" Ok, ok, I know I hurt you..." 

"No you didn't." 

"Whatever, I know I made you 'upset', but that's the way I've been brought up. It's the way I am. I've been trying to make the best of this situation, but I slipped and you'll have to deal with it." 

"Oh, that's a nice apology." 

"Well, you're not making it any easier. Fine, I'm sorry. You happy now?" 

"I guess so." 

"Good." Their rings were now glowing a bright purple color. Draco then realized he was still holding her wrist and he abruptly dropped it, the both of them blushing. But before either of them could say something, the chess pieces that were laying on the floor began to move and seemingly form a pattern. When they stopped moving the two students went over to look at what it was and were astonished to see that it was a smiley-face. 

"What on earth is going on here Draco? Who's doing this?" asked a dumbfounded Hermione. 

"I wouldn't be too worried about it, whatever it is obviously isn't bad. I mean come on, a smiley-face? What is that about?" 

"I don't know, but don't you find it the least bit disturbing." 

"Yeah, I guess so, but it must have a sense of humor. Wait a minute, maybe whatever it is can help us figure the way out of here." Draco looked up at the ceiling above where the chess pieces were. "What do you want from us? Can you help us." The only response was the stillness of the room and Hermione's soft chuckling. "What may I ask is so funny?" he asked with a mixed look of irritation and humor across his face. 

"Well, you" she replied bluntly. 

"Oh yeah you think that was funny" he said walking closer to her. "Actually I do." However, before he could come up with a witty response, a rat came scurrying from the kitchen. Hermione shrieked and held onto Draco, causing him to raise his eyebrows. The rat scampered around the room before returning from where it came from. "Granger, Granger, how many times MUST I say this? I am unquestionably aware of my remarkable charm and attraction, but do you honestly have to grab me at every chance you get. I know it'll be difficult but try to restrain yourself from now on." He said smirking at her actions. 

Hermione looked at her hands tightly clutching the front of his robes and felt her face flush with embarrassment. She quickly recovered, and then decided to turn the tables. "Oh, yes I know, but I just couldn't contain my desire any longer." The smirk was wiped right off of Draco's face and he stared at her in astonishment. 

"What? You're not the only one that can make a joke once in a while. Now let's go eat something, I'm starving." She said while walking into the kitchen, leaving Draco standing there slightly amused by her unexpected remark.

A/N: Ok, wow, I can't believe I'm already up to chapter 4, this is going faster than I expected. Plzzz review, they give me inspiration haha. Thanks to all the help from Susamina, go read her fic!! It's called Slythindor and it's really good! 


	5. Freedom, Fever, and Pain Reliever

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, Harry Potter characters were all created by J.KR., but I'm sure you didn't need me to tell you that.  
  
A/N: Heey! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I did space it out a little more (thx Angelena Granger) and thanx to all my other reviewers, your so0o nice! Another BIG thanx to Susan(Susamina)! Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 5: Freedom, Fever, and Pain Reliever  
  
Now, three days later, the two trapped 'enemies' were seemingly getting along better than either would have imagined. They had played about a hundred games of chess by now and had resorted to doing actual work, which Hermione hadn't minded at all, but Draco thought was pointless since they weren't going to class.  
  
"Hermione, its Christmas vacation, no one else in the school is even doing work." But she had insisted.  
  
"Draco, just because we're stuck in a room now, does not mean we won't be going back to school sometime. We should be filling our brains with knowledge, instead of wasting our time.  
  
"Right now, the only thing I want to fill is my stomach. The last thing I'm going to worry about is school, unlike some other eccentrically obsessed people I know."  
  
"Malfoy, you're such a.a.."  
  
"Charming, clever, and remarkably handsome guy?"  
  
"Those wouldn't really have been my exact choice of words." Hermione answered while feigning agitation, but doing a horrible job. "Well, aren't we all high and mighty." She replied laughing.  
  
"We, not at all. Me, of course." He said with that all-too-familiar smirk.  
  
Later that day, when Draco was trying to read about Transfiguration (from Hermione's persistence) he started to think about the entire situation. He wondered what on Earth had possessed him to start acting somewhat nice toward Hermione. And just why WAS he calling her Hermione? Granger-there that was better. He did have to admit, he did have a trace of respect for the girl, she at least had brains. And it wasn't as God awful as if Pansy had been the one stuck with him. Draco let out an involuntary shudder just thinking of the mere idea of that appalling situation. No, in the past few days he had found Hermione could actually be quite ...enjoyable? For an annoying, know-it-all, bossy, Muggle-born that is.  
  
Hermione had also been wondering what had caused the slight change in the Slytherin's attitude. Sure, he was still insufferable, pompous, arrogant, and far too conceited for his own good, but he had seemed to not be able to insult her as much as he used to. Maybe it was possible for him to be human. Maybe she had misjudged him a little bit. But she still couldn't stand him, and right then and there, she bluntly decided she never would.  
  
Draco, tired and bored as hell from the book, had barely gotten past the first page. He let out a heavy sigh and slouched back in his chair, not wanting to concentrate at all on the task of "filling his brain". In fact, his damn thoughts kept getting in the way. He looked over to see what Hermione was doing and saw she had fallen asleep. He was surprised that he actually thought for a second she wasn't too misfortunate looking. But he wasn't about to admit anything of the sort could possibly be true. That's good, now being in this detestable room was making him hallucinate and have deranged thoughts.  
  
"Having fun staring into space?" the now awakened Hermione asked with a grin. She tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but a sudden wave of weakness overcame her. By her demeanor and lack of usual stamina, Draco became distressed and then confused.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you ok?" he questioned, trying not to show too much concern.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm ok" she said as she tried to stand up, but collapsed right back down, unable to support herself.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." He almost pleaded. Hermione was thrown off by his apparent worry and became a little bothered at the thought of him actually caring about anyone else's feelings except his own.  
  
"Well, I feel really weak and I'm starting to get quite cold."  
  
"But Hermione, it must be about 70 degrees in here. Uh-oh. I think you're getting sick. You'd better just relax and I'll see if whoever occupied this room last left some medicine behind." As an after thought he added "Granger" so he didn't sound too un-Malfoyish.  
  
Draco's brain was amply telling him to stop and think about what exactly he was doing for a minute. Why was he trying to tend to someone else's needs? Especially his long-hated former enemy. Former? No, she still was his enemy. Wasn't she? He was so mixed up, he didn't even know anymore. He just hoped that these random, obscure, bizarre thoughts were occurring, just because he had caught the same thing Hermione now had. He searched the tiny kitchen's few cupboards only to find them lacking in any kind of medical remedy. "Great. What am I supposed to do now? I can't even do any spells except Lumos! And Accio! Oh, wait that's it. Accio medicine!" he shouted with expectations of this being the solution. Nothing happened. "Accio potion!" Still nothing. "Bloody freaking hell!" he screamed. "I don't get it! Why isn't it working now? Why am I even here, shouting at the top of my lungs to no one at all, like an idiot? Will someone care to explain that to me?" He wasn't expecting an answer, but the reply he did get stunned him for a minute. A mysterious message had been written on the wall in what appeared to be... ketchup? 'Take care and you will see quite a major discovery.' "Who are you? Why are we here? And just WHAT is that supposed to mean?" Fabulous, now on top of all his other problems- being stuck in a room, with Granger, not getting a decent night's sleep in more than a week, his gorgeous locks being messed up from utter lack of hair care products, and his recent evident mood swings and bout of insanity- now he had to deal with stupid spirits with a sense of humor? And to top it all off, he had to take care of Hermione. Was this what the rest of his life would be like? He SERIOUSLY hoped not. He didn't even know how to take care of her. But of course, he would be forced to, because he couldn't just let her suffer. He was in no way, besides his looks, even remotely like the evil bastard other people liked to call his father. Voldemort was still lurking around, wanting Draco to be a part of his 'special plans' but he figured as long as he was at Hogwarts he would be safe. He wasn't about to become Mr. Nice Guy; oh he was FAR from it. But contrary to popular belief, he wasn't purely evil. No, not purely. Sure, it was fun to mock her, she brought it on herself sometimes, but he certainly didn't want to see her severely hurt. However, he certainly had no idea how, or had had no intention of taking care of the ill girl. But he supposed he'd have to suck it up and just do it. He didn't like her though, and he definitely never would. At least that's what he thought.  
  
Hermione lay on the couch, feeling pain and weakness throughout her body, and she supposed she had a fever as well. She looked toward the kitchen door with curiosity and mild entertainment as she heard various muffled shouts, crashes, rattling, and exclamations coming from inside. Finally a fed up looking Draco came out with a tray of orange juice, water, crackers, and something that might have resembled chicken soup if it wasn't so lumpy and discolored. He tried to put on a fake smile as he set the tray down.  
  
"Um, thanks Draco....it looks, um, appetizing." Hermione said while eyeing the 'soup' with wariness. 'If I eat that, I might get worse, not better.'  
  
"Oh, sorry Granger, but I, uh, can't really cook too well." He explained with slight embarrassment.  
  
"That's ok, I wasn't really that hungry anyway." She replied as her stomach growled abruptly. He looked at her skeptically, then laughed. "Maybe I'll just have some crackers."  
  
This routine went on for a few days, and Hermione got increasingly better. She was glad to say that Draco's soup did too. They had now been in the room for two weeks, and Hermione was getting nervous that they might not get out before school started again. She decided to have a talk with Draco about what was going to happen once they were finally freed.  
  
"Hermione, what's with the face?" Draco asked wondering what she was thinking about.  
  
"Well, I was thinking and, what's going to happen when we get out of here?" she asked tentatively. She wasn't sure what he was going to say.  
  
"What do you mean?' he asked back.  
  
"It's just that, we both know everyone will be wondering where we were. What are we going to tell them?"  
  
"I guess the best thing to do would go to Dumbledore first, and can decide if we should tell people or not. But you know there's some absurd rumor going around the school about us now."  
  
"Yeah probably something like I was kidnapped by Voldemort and you ran off to save me because I was pregnant with your 'love child'." She said using quotes, and started laughing at this crazy idea.  
  
"Oh, Granger, did you really have to put those disturbing mental images in my head?" he said while sneering.  
  
Hermione blushed as she realized the meaning of what she had said, but soon got over it and replied, "Well, that's just your sick mind at work."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I am a guy after all." And they both started laughing.  
  
But Hermione quickly grew serious. "Draco, what's happening? I mean, between us. I know we're not like life-long companions or anything, but, we've been getting along so well lately."  
  
"I really don't know. But, you are right, I mean this wasn't as painful an experience as I thought it was going to be. It turns out we could actually, kind of, maybe, sort of, have fun together."  
  
"So does this mean that we're quasi- friends now?"  
  
He looked reluctant and finally gave his answer. "Yeah, Hermione I think it does." Suddenly the young wizard's ring began to glow a bright blue. "Uh, Granger, what's going on?" he asked worriedly. "I have no idea, but it must mean something. Wait a minute....blue, blue...that's it Draco, that's it!" Hermione's voice was growing more excited by the second. "'When blue is the color you will discover the key to freedom. The rings must have some kind of mood control, and they had to turn blue, which would mean we were getting along, in order for this certain spell to be broken!" her logical and ever sensible mind reasoned. She looked down at her hand, and her ring was also glowing the same bright azure color. "So that's what all those crazy signs were trying to tell us."  
  
"Well if that's the case, then how come I don't see a way out." He said while glancing around the room and spotting a rather large door near the bookcases. "Ok, that wasn't there before" he said irritably, while turning the handle. The door opened and they looked out to a fairly long hallway. "Granger, do you have to be right about everything?" They gathered up the few things from the room and started down the long way down the hallway. If only they had seen the four iridescent smiling faces behind them.  
  
They spent most of the trip in silence, not being able to comprehend that just as they were getting used to each other, they would be heading back to their own lives, where they had been sworn enemies only two weeks prior. There was one fact on both of their minds, but neither of them was brave enough just yet to voice it. Hermione decided though that she would. "Drac...Malfoy? What's going to happen about, well, what we just talked about?" Draco had been thinking the same thing, and as the doors of the Great Hall came into view, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was Draco Malfoy, a self-admiring, pureblooded wizard, and this was his adversary. He hated her friends and was supposed to...*did* hate everything about her as well. He had to restore things to the way they were supposed to be and amend the damage that had been done.  
  
"Look Granger, we're back to our lives now, you're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. We've despised each other since we've met, why try to change it? Now we'll go back to our rooms and we can explain things to Dumbledore in the morning."  
  
"But..." Hermione tried to interject softly.  
  
"Granger, drop it. It's not right. I just CAN'T be friends with a filthy little mudblood like you." He retorted harshly while stalking back toward his own, much missed room.  
  
A/N: Well there ya go! You know I realized I ask way too many questions in this, and a lot of them haven't been answered lol. But don't worry, they probably will be soon. I'm pretty sure this is going to be kinda long tho, I have lots in store for those two...LoL. And, I was wondering when the best time to update my story is. Anyway, remember to pleazzze review and I'll love you forever hehehe. Bye! ~SweetWater~ 


	6. Dumbledore’s Conspiring and Pansy Strike...

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly none of the H.P. characters are mine.  
  
A/N: Heylo! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and to my great friends! ::picks all of them up, hugz them and twirls them around:: LoL sry bout my lil insane moment there, happens occasionally hehe. I doubt I'd actually be able to do that tho. Sapphire613: you might wanna look at the disclaimer for chapter1 lol. And to answer all your questions: I'm planning on that, but it's all up to Hermione and Draco LoL. Of course I'll put in fluffiness, but it's later on. You need to give them time. I even wrote one of the later chaps, so don't worry! Ok, anyway, here's the next chap. Hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Conspiring and Pansy Strikes Back  
  
However, before Draco could get to far, Hermione's voice rang throughout the quiet hall.  
  
"You know as well as I do that we would still be locked in that room right now if we hadn't had friendly feelings toward each other. But if that's the way you want it then fine! We can forget ALL about it, in fact, I'm MUCH better off this way. And don't expect me to be sympathetic ever again, because it won't work." With this said they both turned in opposite directions and headed back to they're awaiting housemates.  
  
It took Draco longer than expected to get back to his room, Hermione's voice still echoing in his mind. He shook his head in an attempt to rid her of his thoughts. As he made his way through the Slytherin portrait hole, he was dumbfounded to find that many people had actually missed him. The house seemed empty in his absence and the Slytherins brightened up at his presence, well, as much as Slytherins can brighten, that is.  
  
"Glad to see you back Mister Malfoy" came the reply from Professor Snape.  
  
"Uh, T-thanks Professor" he said, shocked, but pleased that he was still the teacher's pet. Even Crabbe and Goyle had seemed to be lost without their leader ordering them around. However, no one was bold enough to ask about his whereabouts upon seeing the expression on his face. He made his way up to his dormitory, a blubbering Pansy trailing behind him like a lost puppy.  
  
Hermione looked back over her shoulder to see Draco's retreating figure, a mix of emotions flowing through her. First she felt betrayal and hurt, but that didn't last long; she wouldn't waste her energy on that heartless git. Now, the only emotion she recognized was rage. She was furious with Draco for doing that to her, but was mad at herself for letting him. Now she knew never to trust him ever again, to think he could be different deep down. But what did she expect anyway, for Harry and Ron to welcome him to their inner-circle with open arms? Keep their friendship stable, while keeping it private? Those ideas were ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as her actually trying to befriend him. But, she had no intention of wasting her time on Malfoy. She would only talk to him when absolutely necessary and would be better off just ignoring him whenever he was around. As Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room she was immediately enveloped in huge hugs from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and even Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. She was happier than words can say; she now realized something important. These were her real friends, she loved them dearly, and she felt extremely lucky to have them. "Guys, before you say anything, I guess I should tell you where I was..." she started but Ron held a hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Hermione, Dumbledore told us all about that 'special secret assignment' you were on, and we know it wouldn't be fair for us to ask you questions about it if it's a secret."  
  
"Yeah", Harry cut in "We understand that Dumbledore has you under oath."  
  
"Secret assignment? Oath? Oh...yeah. THAT secret assignment...uh, yeah I'm not really...supposed to tell." A confused Hermione said, catching on that Dumbledore must have come up with an excuse for their disappearance. 'Why would he do that, though.' But before she could ponder the man's actions any longer, Ron interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Well, since everyone's favorite Gryffindor is back I think this calls for..."  
  
Fred and George finished his sentence with equally mischievous looks. "A party!"  
  
As the twins sneaked down to the kitchens, the friends continued their conversation.  
  
"It must have been QUITE an experience having to work with Malfoy." Harry said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"You have no idea Harry." Hermione replied with a look that told them she didn't feel like discussing it much. "You have NO idea!"  
  
Draco slammed his door and plopped himself down on his bed, not wanting to deal with Pansy just yet, but she barged right into his room anyway. "Oh Draco! I'm SO glad that you're back and safe. I was terribly worried."  
  
"Pansy, the only thing you were worried about is you getting into trouble."  
  
"Of course I wasn't darling, I would never want anything bad to ever happen to you. What on Earth did happen?" she said while walking over to him and draping an arm over his shoulder.  
  
He roughly shrugged her off and glared at her. "What happened? You of all people should know what happened! You were the one that put that blasted ring on me that made me get stuck in that bloody room with Granger."  
  
"But, it was only supposed to be a love...spell" she finished awkwardly, ashamed at what she had admitted.  
  
"A WHAT? Pansy, listen and listen closely. Nothing could EVER make me love you!"  
  
"B-but, Draco" she was close to tears now, but she didn't want to cry in front of him.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! But I guarantee you that you'll regret this." She said with a contorted grin, slamming the door for extra emphasis. She huffed back to her own room, plotting yet again, but this time, revenge. (a/n: sry if this sounds too over dramatic, but I think that's the way Pansy's mind works hehe. Don't worry her plan won't be toooo bad lol.) Draco was left on his bed laughing at the girl's foolishness, hoping to drift off into a restful slumber soon.  
  
Dumbledore was seated at his desk when the same mysterious dark-haired woman floated through his wall. "Sir, the two young students are out now" she informed him.  
  
"Oh, Ro, I'm so glad to hear that."  
  
"Well, so were we sir, but they began fighting again a short while later."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess this calls for some more devising. Not to worry though, I'll think of something."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore, sir." She replied, slowly fading away.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning well rested, after having an exhaustively good time at her 'welcome back' party. She decided she'd have to go to Dumbledore's office early that morning, with or without Malfoy. She got ready quickly, and headed to the Headmaster's office. After she had knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in.", she was surprised to see Malfoy there, already seated. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.  
  
"Ah, hello Ms. Granger, how good of you to join us. Please have a seat. Now, would you two like to begin explaining where you've been for the last two weeks."  
  
"Well", Hermione started " "We where stuck in a room, which I believe was in the east wing, that looked like an old common room. We were wearing these rings that were under some sort of spell that made us stuck there."  
  
"And just how did you obtain these rings, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Oh, Pansy gave one to me, and must have lost the other one." Draco interrupted. "She said she was trying to do a love spell, but it must have turned out wrong."  
  
Hermione snickered at this comment. 'Of course she did the spell wrong, and who would be disturbed enough to put a love spell on him?'  
  
"And just how did the two of you break the spell?" their Headmaster inquired.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to interrupt. "Well, we were sitting around yesterday, when all of a sudden...the wall started to glow and a big door appeared. The spell just must have worn off on it's own" Hermione answered, making up the excuse as she went along.  
  
"Is that true, Mister Malfoy?" he asked the young wizard for conformation.  
  
"Uh, yeah, yes that is right sir.," he said while nodding his head and throwing a questioning glance toward the girl seated next to him.  
  
"Very well then, if you say so." He replied with a knowing smile. The two students started to leave, but Dumbledore called them back. "There is just one more thing I'd like to ask of you. This room you described, sounds a lot like a mysterious chamber I've been reading about. There have accounts of a few strange happenings here, and some DO indeed believe it is an old common room, like you said Ms. Granger. Now, I was planning on inspecting this, and I'd like the two of you, if you don't mind that is, to investigate what you can about these happenings and find out what the room was used for. The reason I'm asking this of you is because you are the top students of your year, and its better for me to pick you two since you already know about it, and I will count this as an extra grade for you both."  
  
Reluctant to accept, but unwilling to pass up the chance at an extra grade, they both agreed and were to start a week after classes resumed. They were making they're way back downstairs, when Hermione poked her head back through the door, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Excuse me sir, if I may ask, why did you tell everyone that we were on a 'special secret assignment'?"  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I'm afraid you've caught me. You see, I knew that the two of you were stuck. But truth be told, I don't think there was much anyone could have done to help anyway. I felt it best to let the situation be resolved on it's own. And I dare say, it did work out for the best. But, I'm afraid that's all I can say for now, a person must have some secrets. But you'll find out, all in good time, Ms. Granger, all in good time." He answered, and winked at her as she shut the door.  
  
Hermione was still wondering what plan Dumbledore had up his sleeve with the whole situation, and was about to go to breakfast when Malfoy abruptly turned her around.  
  
"What was that about? I thought the goody-two-shoes Granger didn't lie about anything? Why did you make up that story for the Dumbledork?"  
  
"Well, like you said Malfoy, we can't be friends, so why should I tell him about that fact, if your ashamed of it? Now, I have no desire to talk to you any longer, and try to stay away from me." She told him before continuing on her way.  
  
At breakfast Hermione was reminded that the Hogsmeade trip was today. She also received quite a good surprise when a nervous, faltering Dean Thomas asked her to go to the Christmas Ball with him. To his delight, she readily accepted; all the better to get Malfoy off her mind once and for all.  
  
Draco had been fuming at what Hermione had said to him. As it was, he had barely nodded off when her words came back to plague him. He didn't shut his eyes once after that, and now she wasn't doing anything to help the circumstances. 'How dare she speak to me that way, she's just a little mudblood nobody, she doesn't matter." Deep down he knew these words weren't true, but he wasn't about to acknowledge anything of the sort just yet.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry spent a great day in Hogsmeade, shopping for Christmas presents and enjoying lunch in The Three Broomsticks. She and Ginny even went into Madam Malkins to find the perfect dress robes for the ball. Ginny decided on beautiful, rather short, forest green dress robes, but Hermione had always been partial to Muggle clothing, choosing a lovely blue evening gown that just reached the tip of her toes. Very pleased with their selections, they met up with Harry and Ron again, who had been in the Quidditch Supply Shop, and were about to head back to the castle when they were met with an odd sight. Malfoy was frantically scratching at his head, Pansy and a few others behind him sniggering and he shouted "Parkinson, what in the HELL did you do this time?" It was then that they noticed large chunks of his silver locks quickly accumulating in a heap on the ground.  
  
Draco was so infuriated, he didn't know whether to bellow, flail around like a maniac, break down and sob, or just plain bash someone in the face. The last option seemed like the best choice to him right now. He couldn't believe the audacity of that sniveling little rat, some people called a girl. His hair, his beloved, precious hair was falling out, in rather large clumps, and he had no way of stopping it. Ooh that girl was going to pay. He was about to confront her, when someone cut into his thoughts. The Dream Team was standing there in hysterics, Hermione the one laughing the hardest.  
  
"Come on guys" she started staring directly at Draco "There's nothing important to see here, except a boy whining about that vile fluff he likes to call hair."  
  
That was it. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't about to stand around and let that sorry excuse for a witch insult him like that. He raised his wand in retaliation, preparing to blast them all away so he could just be left alone during his 'traumatic' experience. A hand clasped his hand, briskly bringing his arm down, and the stern voice of Professor McGonagall sounded from behind him.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" she asked the crowd, and giving peculiar glances toward the pile of silver tresses at Draco's feet.  
  
"No there's no problem" he replied, as the rest of the crowd mumbled and dispersed, heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Good." She stated. "And I suggest" she said trying to control her laughter "That you get up to the infirmary and have that...fixed." She did feel sorry for the boy, but she assumed that whatever he did to make someone do that to him, that he deserved it.  
  
So, a distressed and furious Draco, solemnly picked up the heap of fallen hair, and made his way to the hospital wing, trying to cope with the loss, and wishing a thousand horrible, damnable deaths on Pansy and Madam Pomfrey if it couldn't be restored.  
  
A/N: Well, I was going to continue, but it seemed like a good place to end, and if I keep writing, I'd probably never stop LoL. Awww poor Draco LoL, hope you don't think that I made that petty, but we all know how Draco feels about his hair hahaha. The next chapter might be the Christmas Ball, I'm not sure yet, we'll just have to wait and see. Draco and Hermione aren't quite ready to make up just yet, but don't fret cause it'll happen soon :o). And remember to pleease review! Thanks everyone! 0o0 and btw, I was wondering who put me on their faves list? Thanx so much to who ever did! TTYL. ~SweetWater~ 


	7. The Christmas Ball, A Raid, and an Unexp...

Disclaimer: All hail J.K.R. who owns the H.P. characters.  
  
Chapter 7: The Christmas Ball, A Raid, and an Unexpected Aid  
  
A/N: All right, I don't really like this chapter title too much, but I can't think of anything else. I think the chapter itself is better LoL. And sorry I've been lacking in the romance department, but it's taking me some time to develop this. You can't just stick the two of them together and expect them to fall madly in love right away, well, at least that's what I think. This chappie has a lil bit of fluffiness, hopefully enough to hold you over haha. Anyway, enough of me talking, and thanx so0o much to all my reviewers, I appreciate it so much! Hope you like this...  
  
It was now a week since the 'traumatic incident' and Draco's blonde head was revitalized and looking better than ever, if he did say so himself. In fact, he did say so, numerous times. It was Christmas Eve and the night of the Ball. He was all ready and checking his appearance in the mirror one last time before he went to wait for his date in the common room. He was taking Blaise Zabini whom, as it turned out, was someone he found he got along well with and seemed to like him. This was just what he needed to get that certain Gryffindor off his mind, and no, it wasn't Harry. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about what Hermione had said to him that day in Hogsmeade, and was startled to find somewhere deep down it had actually affected him. Taking a deep breath and walking down to the common room, he impatiently awaited Blaise so he could finally enjoy himself.  
  
Hermione had not been thinking about the Slytherin as much as he of her, but as she was getting ready she couldn't help it. She remembered her unkind words and felt a wave of guilt hit her. Sure, he was cruel, but that didn't mean she had to stoop to his level. She also remembered their time trapped together and how different and likable he had seemed. But she didn't want to contemplate about it any longer, she was going to have a wonderful time at the Ball, and all her worries would disappear.  
  
She slowly made her way down the stairs, in a classic entrance style, hoping that they didn't think she looked too horrible. When she finally reached the bottom, blushing from embarrassment, she was wondering why they were staring at her speechless.  
  
"Hermione, you look so adorable, I knew that dress was perfect!" Ginny squealed excitedly, giving her friend a hug.  
  
Lavender Brown, who was Ron's date, poked him in the ribs, and he finally shut his mouth, which had seemingly hit the floor.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione, you look great. I've never seen you like that before." Harry replied. He was taking Ginny, with Ron's permission first, of course.  
  
Indeed, Hermione Granger did look stunning. Her elegant sky blue dress fit her perfectly, as if it were made especially for her. Her hair was up with soft curls, pieces framing her face, she had done her makeup softly, just enough to pronounce her delicate features, but was worried of what people would think about her appearance.  
  
"Excuse me, I think that's enough staring at my date." Dean Thomas kidded as he slid a corsage on Hermione's wrist, gave her a peck on the cheek, and took her hand in his, ready to make their way to the Ball. When they walked through the doors, the sight that lay before them was truly remarkable. The Great Hall was decked out to it's fullest. A charmed snow lightly dusted the floor and walls, lights twinkled high above in mid-air and mistletoe and holly merrily adorned the place. Four specially colored trees for each individual house, with a large multicolored one in the center completed the elaborate decorations. After eating a delicious supper, couples slowly started making their way to the dance floor, Hermione and Dean included.  
  
"You do look amazing you know." He said as they both blushed and she mumbled a quick "Thanks". She liked Dean, she really did, he was sweet, handsome, funny, and best of all he was a Gryffindor. She just didn't believe he was "the one", he was more of a good friend.  
  
He continued on, however. "And it's not just your looks that make you so great. You're smart, you can stand up for yourself, you're caring, you have a sense of humor..." At the expression on Hermione's face, it was obvious she didn't reciprocate these feelings. "...And I've just made a complete fool of myself. You don't like me, do you?" he finished, crestfallen.  
  
"Oh, no Dean it's not that, I do, just not like that. You're really nice and I appreciate everything you've done for me tonight, but I think we'd be better off as friends." Hermione knew this was a common, lame excuse, but it was the only way she could explain it really.  
  
"That's ok, I understand" he replied about to call it a night, but she continued.  
  
"But we won't let something like that stop us from enjoying ourselves tonight, will we?" she asked with a smile. He grinned, nodded and took her hand again to lead them back to their table, but suddenly everything in the Great Hall froze with sheer terror.  
  
Draco was just starting to enjoy himself, when he looked up to see a couple walking through the entrance to the hall. After a double take, he recognized the girl as Hermione and he could hardly believe just how amazing she looked. She seemed to almost glide as she walked, and appeared to be so carefree, happy, and full of life, emotions he rarely saw when she was anywhere near his proximity. As she sat down with the other Gryffindors and coyly smiled at the guy she was with, who by the way looked like he was in a daze from her presence, Draco felt a great surge of jealousy. He wanted nothing more than to go over there right now, apologize for everything he'd ever done, sweep the beautiful girl up in his arms and whisk her around the dance floor. He shook his head to clear it of this absurd idea. Of course he couldn't do that. He shouldn't even WANT to do that. Plus she told him never to speak to her again. 'But when did you ever let that stop you.' A voice in his head argued. Ignoring it, he turned his attention back to Blaise, who was giving him strange looks for spacing out. Before he could ask her to dance, every occupant in the Great Hall was literally frozen in their spot, absolute fear apparent on everyone's face.  
  
Without warning, numerous men in hooded cloaks barged into the room, they're wands outstretched threateningly, and all the muggleborn students began to rise up in the air above their places. The pureblooded students seemed unscathed, but were still unable to move from their spots. Suddenly Dumbledore shouted "Solaris Calor" and the many painful thumps of students dropping back to the ground were heard. Everyone began to run around frantically, and most students, except for a few Slytherins, felt nothing but utter panic. "Everyone, back to your common rooms" Dumbledore shouted above the frantic screams and scrambling students in the Great Hall. He and the other teachers were trying to fight off the advancing Death Eaters, dodging the frequent spells they were casting.  
  
Draco began to hasten towards the doors of the hall as soon as he saw one of the cloaked men approaching him. He was about to flee when he heard a sickening thump and crack somewhere behind him. Before he could see what was going on, he saw Pansy who had been hit with one of the spells, lying on the floor with a full body bind, a pleading look in her eye toward him. He thought for a second of possibly helping her, but almost laughed at that, and realized she probably wouldn't be hurt anyway since she was a Slytherin. He turned back around to where he had heard the person fall, looked around to see if there was anything around to conceal himself better, and rushed over to the girl who was lying face down looking as though she had just given up trying to escape.  
  
Hermione had landed hard down on the floor after Dumbledore released them and heard a crack, pain spreading throughout her body. She kept on going though, trying desperately to make it to Gryffindor Tower, Dean running in front of her. All of a sudden she tripped over her long dress, her shoes ripping through the front, and she fell again, hitting the floor with a thud. She felt another immense wave of pain, and tried to get up but it seemed her dress was caught on one of the branches of a Christmas tree. She glanced around to see Dean running ahead of her, thinking she was right behind him. She tried to call out to him, but her voice was lost in the riotous chaos of the crowd. She was on her knees frantically pulling at her dress but she was too weak, and just collapsed back down on the ground, letting the agony overtake her. The last thing Hermione remembered before falling unconscious was one of the cloaked figures quickly coming toward her, and as he bent down to pick her up, she thought 'This is it, it's all over'. However, she failed to notice a few silver strands poking out from under the hood, as she was engulfed in darkness.  
  
While the professors were performing numerous spells to ward off the attackers, no one noticed the two cryptic figures slinking across the lawn and out of the proximity of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but they didn't plan on staying that way for long.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and looked up to see two faces looming above her and was about to scream when a hand was placed over her mouth to shush her.  
  
"'Mione, relax, it's just us", came Harry's soothing voice.  
  
"Harry, Ron? Where am I? What happened?" she asked concern and worry apparent in her voice.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing. You fell twice, broke your arm, and were knocked out for quite a while." Ron explained. "You're fine now though, luckily you were brought to the hospital wing by somebody."  
  
Harry interjected though."But, enough of this depressing talk, it's Christmas!" he exclaimed, placing a pile of presents on Hermione's lap.  
  
"Oh, you guys, thank you so much!" she said as she enveloped them both in thankful hugs. "But, I don't have my gifts to give to you, they're in my room."  
  
"That's all right 'Mione, we're just glad you're safe." replied Ron.  
  
After she had opened up the many presents from all her friends, including a long letter and gift from Dean saying how terribly sorry he was, and had breakfast with Madam Pomfrey's insistence, they began to talk about the events from the night before.  
  
"I heard that Dumbledore defeated all the Death Eaters and Voldemort, I sure hope he did." Said a hopeful Harry, while Ron flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore will be making an announcement soon. I just can't believe that they attacked Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione. "I just hope everyone's safe now."  
  
"Well, there a few other students with minor injuries, but nothing too severe. And I also heard that McGonagall was hurt trying to fight one of the Death Eaters and was in the hospital wing too, but she's ok now, and got out a short while ago."  
  
At that moment, a whistling and cheerful Professor Snape entered the room holding a pretty bouquet of flowers. He looked around, realizing the person he came to see wasn't in this room, and three of his most hated students were there instead. He looked down at the flowers, blushed, shoved them in Harry's face instead, muttered an apathetic "Get well, Ms. Granger." and bustled out of the room at top speed. As soon as he was gone the three students burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione had tears coming out of her eyes as she said, "Harry, to think the day would come when I would see Snape giving you flowers." she giggled. At this the trio cracked up again.  
  
"Well, I always knew deep down he fancied you", replied a hysterical Ron. Just then Madam Pomfrey came into the room insisting that Hermione needed her rest and that the boys could come back and visit later.  
  
But before she lied down to go back to sleep, she had to ask a question that had been bothering her all day. "Madam Pomfey?"  
  
"Yes dear? Are you alright?"  
  
"Well, yes I'm feeling better, but do you know who brought me here?" she asked, with compelling curiosity.  
  
"You mean, you don't know?" the nurse asked with wonder, and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Well, it was that Slytherin boy...Malfoy, I think his name was. Yes, Draco Malfoy. At first I was shocked, because I've heard many stories about how he is, and he was wearing a hooded cloak, but he assured me that he was only trying to help. Very polite young man I must say. Now, you rest up dear." Madam Pomfrey replied as she walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Hermione was left alone with her thoughts, wondering what could have possibly possessed Malfoy to help her, but before she could speculate more about it, the sleep potion Madam Pomfrey had given her promptly began to take effect.  
  
Draco again hadn't gotten much sleep, his mind wandering to thoughts of Hermione for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had brought her to the hospital wing, explaining what had happened to a startled Madam Pomfrey, who began bustling around in her cabinets for remedies. He had gently laid her down on a nearby bed, and still to his total amazement, had lightly kissed the top of her forehead, feeling his heart beating somewhat faster and a slight excitability in the pit of his stomach, before hurrying back to his dorm room. He still didn't know what had overcome him, she just looked so hurt and distressed, at that moment he had wanted nothing more than to make her feel better and for her to never have to worry again. The problem was-why? He shouldn't be feeling like this. It just wasn't appropriate, it didn't seem normal to him. He was sure that she hated him, and this thought made him feel dejected. He knew he had screwed up, even more than usual this time, and a chance of her ever being nice to him were gone after what he had said to her. Maybe she would be a little more civil at least, after what he had done the night before, but it wasn't very likely. As for the other events, he hoped the Death Eaters and Voldemort were finally beaten, he wanted nothing more for them to be tortured and suffer, he couldn't believe he had once thought of accepting his father's demands for him to join them. Finally he decided he wouldn't get any more sleep than he did, and decided to just get ready for the day. For a minute had had pondered whether he should visit Hermione in the hospital wing, but quickly decided against it. She was probably with her 'precious Potter' and 'wonderful Weasley'.  
  
When he got down to the common room, he was surprised when Blaise came over to him and placed a small wrapped box in his hands. He opened it and found it to be the small golden ring he was so sure he had gotten rid of.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Draco" she said, hugging her fellow Slytherin, and now friend. "I was sure you would want that back." She replied.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked her trying to sound indifferent.  
  
"Well, I have my reasons." She said with a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
Now, feeling unusually bad about not getting anything for her in return, he promised that on the next Hogsmeade trip he would buy her whatever she wanted.  
  
Satisfied by this, she started to go to breakfast and as she was heading out the door winked at him and said "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone you saved Hermione Granger!"  
  
Later that evening, Dumbledore called the attention to all the students who had been noisily discussing the recent happenings. "Please, students, I have an announcement. Now, I know that the events of last night have been very frightful for everyone, but I have some news that I'm sure you'll all want to be made aware of. As I'm sure you already know, the Dark Lord attacked us last night planning on killing all of our Muggleborn students. You-Know-Who has unfortunately escaped again, but there's no need to worry, because his power was diminishing, and we are confident that the Death Eaters can no longer harm us. Those that didn't die were sent to Azkaban, and I, as well as the other professors will be taking extra precautions, just in case, so something like this doesn't happen again. I am glad to say that no one was severely hurt, and that we are all now doing well, making this a very happy Christmas indeed. Now, let's all enjoy this great feast to celebrate." At this, the students began to dig in to the large assortment of delicious food, and chattered merrily away.  
  
Hermione had been in the middle of her meal, when she casually glanced across the room, only to find a pair of ice-blue eyes fixated on her. The owner, which of course was Draco Malfoy, quickly turned away and started a conversation to the person next to him, hoping she hadn't noticed how long he had been staring.  
  
Hermione had been wondering again just why Malfoy had helped her, and decided she'd have to confront him when they started working together, which by the way, she was absolutely dreading. However, she quickly dismissed these thoughts as she continued her conversation with her Gryffindor friends.  
  
A/N: Ok, kind of a weird place to end it, but I had to stop it there. Don't worry, like I said fluffiness will be coming soon, thanks for being patient lol, and please review and I'll be very happy! Hope you guys are liking this story. Thanks again to my great friends! Bye! ~SweetWater~ 


	8. Hostility, Confessions, and Peculiar Pos...

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I just use them for my own sick twisted pleasure. (Not like THAT you filthy minded people! LoL)  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever! Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration LoL, but I'll let you make that decision. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my parents were on vacation and I was at the beach every day learning how to surf :o), then I didn't know what to write next and it took me awhile to finish this chappie. So, anyway here it is at last, please review and hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Hostility, Confessions, and Peculiar Possessions  
  
It was now two weeks from the holiday, back into the hectic class schedules for the Hogwarts students and everyone finally seemed to be going back to their normal routines. Hermione was spending much more time with Harry and Ron, and she and Draco had been, all the while, successfully ignoring each other. However, she knew the ignoring couldn't last much longer since she and Malfoy had both agreed to help Dumbledore solve his 'mystery'.  
  
That day after classes were over and most students were enjoying their free time, Hermione cautiously approached Malfoy who was seemingly on his way to his common room. As he saw her nearing him, he told the other Slytherins who were relishing in his presence that he'd catch up to them.  
  
"Couldn't resist staying away from me for too long, could you Granger?" he asked smugly as she hesitatingly came up to him.  
  
"No, Malfoy, if it were up to me right now, I'd be as far from here as humanly possible, but we are supposed to be working on this task for Dumbledore, and it's about time we got started."  
  
Draco sighed and replied "Well, yes, I suppose, as usual you have to be annoyingly all-knowing. So, um, where exactly do we start?"  
  
"Well, the best thing would be to research in the library." She stated.  
  
"Ah, yes the LIBRARY, of course that's ALWAYS typical bookworm Granger's perfect solution. And I bet by going to the library we can end world hunger, global warming, cure all diseases and achieve world peace too! Why didn't we get there sooner? We'd better hurry up!" he said, faking eagerness, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy. I thought it was the most logical solution, but if your genius intellect knows just what Dumbledore was telling us about, then by all means, please share this brilliant concept with me, and we'll disregard my lowly idea." She answered with just as much sarcasm as her antagonist.  
  
"Now, I know your perfect reputation would be greatly scarred if you were ever seen talking to a 'mudblood' like me, so let's get moving." she said with disdain.  
  
Draco slightly winced at her choice of words, but the last thing he wanted was another heated confrontation if she noticed how it perturbed him, which he was sure she would any minute. Consequently, that's how he now he found himself in a more secluded area of the library flipping through various books Hermione had deemed useful. So, that basically comprised of almost every text the enthusiastic girl had laid eyes upon.  
  
As he scanned a few pages of 'Hogwarts: A History; Revised Edition' he let his mind trail back to the night of the Christmas Ball. Was Hermione thankful that he saved her? Did she even know it was he that did it? Why did he care so much if she did know? And why did he kiss her? But the biggest problem was why did he want to do it again, this time with her awake? This was utterly ridiculous, and he actually laughed out loud at that.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione questioned as she looked up from her book she was previously so engrossed in.  
  
"Oh, um nothing." Draco then noticed Hermione's scowling face, and assuming it was directed at him was about to make a rude comment, but then he realized her glare wasn't aimed at him, but rather, something behind him. He turned around and noticed a group of third years sitting in a circle at a nearby table, whispering and pointing at him. He flashed them his most prized flirtatious grin and they giggled and turned around. 'So, that's why Hermione was giving them a withering look.' She must have realized that he noticed, because she quickly focused back on her book, trying not to look embarrassed. She slightly jumped as he reached over and snapped it shut. Her expression abruptly changed from embarrassment to annoyance.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, if I didn't know any better, which by the way I do, I'd say that little mudblood Granger's jealous." He smirked at her, while seeing her stammer, obviously very flustered by this last comment.  
  
"What are you talking about? What would I have to be jealous of?" she finally choked out, trying to remain cool.  
  
"Well, that's what I'd like to know. Would you care to explain why you are so visibly showing signs of loathing towards those sweet, innocent girls? I wouldn't think you to be the possessive type, especially toward someone you supposedly hate."  
  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself, I was merely annoyed because the library isn't the place to be flirting with your idolizing fans."  
  
"Which, translated out of 'Hermione- speak' means that you wish that I was flirting with you instead, because you secretly adore me. It's that simple."  
  
"Where did you get a crazy idea like THAT? And I adore you? Excuse me, I'm not the one that carried you to the hospital wing."  
  
'So she did know' he thought. Now it was his turn to be caught off guard. What was he supposed to say to that? Surely she'd want to know why he did it. But even HE didn't know the answer to that question, how could he explain it to her?  
  
But Draco didn't have to worry too much because Hermione continued on. "And I didn't even need your help."  
  
"Um, actually it looked like you did. Unless, you're such a fabulous witch that you've developed super powers where you can run while unconscious."  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't want help from YOU, that's for sure." Her voice slowly rose to a higher pitch with each word she spoke.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to help! I thought that maybe it'd be appreciated, but I guess trying to be considerate for once was a big mistake. I'll know better than to lend my service to a mudblood again!" His voice had an evident growing fury in it as well. "I can't believe how stupid I've been!"  
  
"What are you TALKING about?" she yelled, both of the students now on their feet shouting across the table. "Lend your service? Aren't you modest? You make it sound like people are always in desperate need of your help and they're fortunate to have you grace them with your humble assistance!"  
  
"Well, anyone would be damn lucky if I ever helped them!"  
  
"Oh come ON Malfoy. You don't care about helping people! The only thing you care about is yourself. So, what did you want to do, blackmail me? What do you WANT from me?"  
  
"I don't want anything! I was just trying to be nice for once, but I can see that's impossible! Why did I EVEN bother?!" Both of their tempers were running short, and the slightest things were making them snap, and lash out to unleash their frustrations.  
  
"Why did you bother? Since when did any of this even MATTER?!" Hermione said, trying to control herself, but not doing a very good job.  
  
"SINCE YOU!" he shouted, letting the words slip before he had a chance to contemplate what he was saying, or what it even meant.  
  
Hermione was left speechless at this last outburst. What did he mean by that? Suddenly she realized that they were inches, actually, centimeters apart from each other, just staring, and breathing quite rapidly from all of the furious shouting. Many necks were craning in their direction to see what the big commotion was about, and so they wouldn't be put on display more, Draco said "Look, we both have very short tempers and were libel to say anything just now. Let's forget this conversation ever happened. We're here to work, not discuss our personal lives, so let's get back to work." He replied in a calm, icy tone, while sitting down and opening up to a random page in his book. Hermione stood there for another second, shook her head as if to clear it and sat back down as well.  
  
They both concentrated on reading the seemingly blurred words before them, neither daring to break the silence, dreading what might be said. Instead they looked through the many novels, journals, biographies, and textbooks, but it seemed finding anything, at least for today, would be hopeless.  
  
"Um, Malfoy, I don't think we're getting anywhere with this today, and it's getting late, so I think we should go."  
  
Not feeling it appropriate to make a nasty remark he simply replied "Alright, I guess we can work more on this tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, that's good, same time?"  
  
He nodded his head, and they quickly put the books away, gathered up their things and hurried out of the library. They made their way in opposite directions, without a second glance, but with many second thoughts occupying their minds.  
  
Hermione walked straight up to her dormitory, did her homework not as thoroughly as she usually would have, and just laid down musing over what happened earlier. Each passing thought brought more and more bewilderment to her. What did Malfoy mean when he said that? Was he actually trying to be nicer? Did he possibly like her? 'Yeeaah riigght Hermione, I'm so SURE that's it' she thought to herself. 'Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind.'*  
  
Draco too was in his dorm, hoping that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be back anytime soon. In the meantime he had a lot on his mind, which was getting to be a more usual occurrence every day. Why had he said that to Granger? What did it mean? 'You were just worked up, you didn't know what you were talking about.' He explained to himself. 'Oh God. Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind.'*  
  
The next day during lunch he warily came toward Hermione, who was remarkably, at the moment, Harry and Ron free.  
  
"Uh, Granger, I was thinking, since the library thing didn't work out too well yesterday, instead maybe we could interview some of the teachers to see if they know anything about this room or have seen anything strange there."  
  
"For once Malfoy, you've actually had a good idea. How about we meet after dinner outside the Great Hall."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said over his shoulder while walking out of the huge oak doors of the hall.  
  
"What did he want?" Harry asked with animosity in his voice as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah" continued Ron taking the other vacant seat next to her. "He didn't start anything did he? Because if he did...",but Hermione held a hand up to his mouth.  
  
"Ron, please control yourself. Don't worry, he only wanted to discuss the assignment we're continuing for Dumbledore. But even if he was making trouble, I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself." She said slightly aggravated.  
  
"We're only looking out for your best interest you know." Said Harry while giving her a meaningful look.  
  
Hermione sighed and replied "Yeah, I know." For probably the first time in her life, Hermione wasn't looking forward to her next classes, but only because of whom she had to meet once they were over.  
  
It was now 7:00 and Draco was impatiently waiting for Hermione. She came skidding around the corner and it took her everything in her power to keep from colliding with Malfoy.  
  
"I didn't know you'd be so excited to see me Granger. What took so long anyway? Potter and Weasley couldn't bear to be unattached from your hip for more than a few seconds?"  
  
"Well, it seems you've been here awhile. Did the Slytherins finally realize how sick they were of you and kick you out?"  
  
"Ha...Ha...no. Now lets get this over with. Who should we go to first?  
  
"Wait, what kind of questions are we going to ask?"  
  
"Who their best friends and secret crushes are. What do you think, Granger? We'll ask them if they've ever been in this stupid room before and if anything happened there."  
  
"Fine, lets go to McGonagall's office first, she's usually free at this time."  
  
As they walked down the hallway nearing their destination, they recognized an advancing shadowy figure as Snape. He was walking extremely slow and had a dazed expression on his face. As he came closer he almost knocked into them, as he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going.  
  
"Professor Snape, are you all right?" asked a curious Draco.  
  
This knocked the teacher out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, yes Mr. Malfoy, I'm perfectly fine." It was then that he noticed Hermione was there as well and he immediately scowled and said, "What are you doing here with him?"  
  
She answered his question trying to sound as polite as possible, but on the inside was fuming at his tone. "Well, Professor Dumbledore has us working on something for him. Can we ask you a few questions if you don't mind?"  
  
Their potions master let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "What does that crazy old loon have you wasting your time doing? Never mind, I don't really care to know, and I don't have time to be asked any silly little questions. Goodnight Mr. Malfoy, and don't be late for curfew." With this said he stalked down the rest of the long corridor.  
  
Hermione and Draco gave each other a 'look' before continuing the short walk to see their next teacher. Hermione gently knocked on the door and an expectant looking Professor McGonagall flung open the door saying, "I knew you'd come back!"  
  
Draco and Hermione couldn't help noticing her appearance was quite disheveled, hair tousled and clothes in disarray. As she realized it was two of her students, she quickly tried to hopelessly fix her robes and flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, was there something important you needed?"  
  
"Yes Professor, Mal-Draco and I have been working on an assignment for the headmaster. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about a certain mysterious room." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh. OH." Said a wide-eyed professor.  
  
Hermione and Draco shared another curious glance before she continued.  
  
"Well I'd be glad to help you, but I'm afraid I've got a lot of work to do. Now why don't you ask a few of the other teachers and maybe I can help some other time." She said with a slight smile before closing the door on them.  
  
"What is with all of our teachers tonight?" asked an already exasperated Hermione.  
  
"Who knows? But I'd rather not find out by spying near McGonagall's office, so who's our next candidate?"  
  
"Well, how about Filch? He sees everything that goes on around here, he must know something."  
  
"No way, I'm not going to that freaky, perverted, twisted man's lair to be tortured."  
  
"Aawww. What is wittle Dwaco scawed?" she mocked in a baby voice.  
  
"Of course not." He said haughtily. "I just don't feel like having to serve some cruel and unusual detention with him for no reason just so he can get some sort of sick pleasure out of it."  
  
"I don't like him much either, but he can't give you detention for no reason. Now are you coming or not, because I'll be fine with taking all the credit for myself."  
  
"Ugh, fine, but I know I'm going to regret this."  
  
As they slowly crept down the dim and dreary dungeon corridor, Hermione was now a little freaked out, and thinking twice about coming here.  
  
"Um, Malfoy, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come to Filch. I mean, what could he know anyway?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." He shook his head. "If I remember correctly, it was you who wanted to come here and you're not backing out. Look who's scared now."  
  
"I am not. Who said I was scared? I never said I was scared." She replied nervously.  
  
"Well then. You'll have no problem with going in first." He replied while giving her a slight nudge toward the door labeled 'Argus Filch, Caretaker'. She seemed to dawdle a bit before softly tapping on the door.  
  
The creepy old man came to the door and in an aggravated voice asked, "What do you want?" Seeing Hermione and Draco he told...well, ordered them to come in and take a seat. Mrs. Norris, who was lazily occupying Filch's decrepit desk, hissed at Draco as he sat down in the torn leather chair.  
  
"Now, I'm assuming you're here to serve detention." He tapped his fingers on the desk, smiling wickedly, as he eyed a tank full of spiders with freakish delight.  
  
"Actually no." As Draco said this, Filch's face fell slightly, looking disappointed. Hermione noticed the 'torturer extraordinaire' kept glancing over at Draco with admiration, and thought that the sooner they got out of there, the better.  
  
"We wanted to know if you've ever been to that room in the east wing that looks like an old common room, and what you can tell us about it." Hermione asked with trepidation.  
  
Suddenly Filch got a faraway look in his eye and replied " I used spend many a-fine day in that room giving detentions." Then his expression changed to disgust. "It was sniveling brats like you who made trouble, and let me tell you they deserved every minute of it." Every minute of what exactly, Hermione didn't think she cared to find out.  
  
"Those annoying pests were always whining about how 'strange things' would happen there and how scared they were to go in there. Load of rubbish, if I ever heard it. They were just trying to get out of their rightful punishment. Couldn't handle the consequences of their actions!" In Hermione's opinion, Filch was getting more crazed and homicidal by the second, and when she noticed the doll on his shelf that oddly resembled Malfoy, it didn't help any. Draco seemed to notice it too, and he was now cringing at the drooling Filch and the hissing Mrs. Norris in front of him.  
  
Not being able to withstand the psycho any longer, Draco abruptly stood up and said "Well, thanks for your time, we really must be going though."  
  
"Oh, no please stay just a few minutes longer." The man pleaded.  
  
"No really, I have to um...go... feed my fish, and she has to, um, go brush her hair, yeah, ouch!"  
  
At this last comment Hermione had kicked him in the shins, and before Filch could say another word she dragged an irritated Draco out of the office, and down the hall, as far away as possible.  
  
After McGonagall had spoken with Hermione and Draco, she went to Dumbledore's office to see what he was up to now.  
  
"Albus, why do you keep toying with these children? What are these silly assignments really good for? I don't see how it can improve the Slytherin- Gryffindor feud."  
  
"Minerva, they are two of the most admired people in each of their houses. If they got along, sure, at first people would object, but eventually they would listen. And also, finally the people in the founding room will be able to rest easier."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, Minerva. Now why don't you go back down to your office? I'm sure someone will be there waiting for you." He replied grinning broadly and his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You can let go of me now, I'm capable of walking on my own."  
  
"Can you ever not make fun of me?" she asked, almost looking hurt.  
  
"Can't you take a joke? And jeez, what was up with Filch. I am NEVER going back there ever again. And the only thing we learned is that he has some kind of strange obsession with me." He said while shuddering at the thought.  
  
Hermione laughed at this and replied "Yeah, did you see that doll? What a lunatic! But we did learn one thing, that this room must be haunted if those poor kids saw 'strange happenings there."  
  
"Do you have a bad short term memory or what? We already knew that from all that stuff that happened when we were in there. Interviewing teachers has got to be the worst idea you've ever had Granger."  
  
"What? MY idea? Now whose memory is bad? This whole thing was YOUR idea. Don't even start with me Malfoy, I'm in no mood."  
  
"Fine, fine, let's just go, it's almost curfew anyway."  
  
After walking a little way back in complete silence Hermione suddenly blurted out "Why'd you do it Malfoy?"  
  
He stopped walking and looked at her trying to find a way to dodge the question. "Do what?"  
  
"Save me. Why'd you do it? And what did you mean in the library yesterday? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, it's got me so confused."  
  
"So, you haven't been able to stop thinking about me huh?" he asked while now casually leaning against the wall.  
  
"Come on, I'm trying to be serious, now. I really want to know. What did you mean by that?"  
  
Draco sighed and slumped down against the wall a little bit. He wore an expression that Hermione was sure he was unaccustomed to. But she was surprised when she realized it mirrored how she was feeling.  
  
"Hermione, if you want to be serious, then I'll be honest with you." He couldn't help but almost laugh as her eyebrows raised in surprise at this. "The truth is, I have absolutely no idea. But, what I do know is that I don't think I hate you as much as I used to."  
  
Hermione just blinked her eyes repeatedly as if this would prompt things to make more sense.  
  
Draco continued on, "And, I saved you because there was no one else around who seemed to give a damn. I mean, not that I do either, it's just that, even though you're bloody bookworm Granger, I didn't want the Death Eaters to have the satisfaction of seeing you hurt, and I didn't really want to see you hurt either. And, I wasn't really thinking at the time, I just kind of...did it. And plus, the only other hurt girl around for me to save was Pansy." Draco had found now that he was rambling, something he had never done before, ever, except around her. Why did she do that to him?  
  
Hermione wanted to reply, she really did, but she seemed extremely unable to form a coherent sentence and get the words from her brain to her mouth. Instead she just stood there staring until he pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hallway, off to Slytherin. But not before he turned around and said "And I did mean everything I said now, and in the library...Granger."  
  
* This line is from Avril Lavigne's song "I'm with You", I love that song!  
  
A/N: Hey! Wow, my longest one yet! 11 pages! Sorry again if you feel there's a lack of fluff, but I have to build tension LoL, and I have it all planned out, don't worry, I think you'll like what's coming in the next few chapters. Hope you liked this, and please Review so I know if you do! And after that, go read Susamina's fic, Slythindor, she's convinced it's bad, which its NOT, and its up to you to make her realize that LoL.  
  
Thanks again to her, and to all of you wonderful reviewers: Calypso In Love, Gryffindor Girl, kaitou ama a chiaki, Star Moon, adrienne, Jennifer, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, dracosrockstar, Weasley Pride, animegirl-mika, Mione G, TFG, Tropical Flavored Yama, Rasberry_Jam, Kate, Untamed Unicorn, IloveLegolas, Rebecca, Lil_Cherri_12, barbara&liz, Ronnie's Sunshine, Slytherin Girl, emeraldstar, stephanie, sapphire613, V, shikonjewel, Eriol's bear, Angelena Granger, LikeitOrnot, Rosebud, potter-reader, Ragazza Doulce, f0xyness39, bouncer, Junsui Chikyuu, and ooga!  
  
I also just wrote a songfic to that same Avril Lavigne song I mentioned before, 'I'm With You' and it's a really good Draco song LoL, so plz R&R that too!  
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner then this one, but I've got to finish my summer assignments for school, and school will be starting soon, so TTYL! ~SweetWater~ 


	9. Severus Snape the Singing Sensation and ...

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I try to apparate into the Malfoy Manner, it just doesn't work. Maybe, that's because it's just a fictional place made up and owned by JKR…..nah! LoL, just borrowing these lovable characters for my own entertainment.

A/N: Hey everyone! Did you all watch the VMA's like good little children? LOL They were hysterical, I luv Jimmy Fallon! Not as much as Draco, but who can compare to Draco? hahaha. Ok, left reality for a sec there, but I'm back. And I just saw Blue Crush, which was awesome! You all have to see it! And, I think I'll stick to surfing the small waves………hehe, ok well here's the next chapter, hope you like it and remember to review! Thank you so0o much to everyone that did! Oh, and I added part of this song in the beginning since I really like it and it seemed to fit :o)

__

^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^

Every time I try to make you smile  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
Every time I try to make you laugh  
You can't  
You're too tough  
You think you're loveless  
Is that too much that I'm asking for?  
  
I thought you'd come around when I ignored you  
So I thought you'd have the decency to change.  
But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning  
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again.  
  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
You can't see the world through a mirror.  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I, I am still here.  
  
But every time I try to make you smile  
You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself  
Every time I try to make you laugh  
You stand like a stone  
Alone in your zone.  
Is it too much that I'm asking for?  
  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I, I am still here.  
  
Every time I try to make you smile  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
Every time I try to make you laugh  
You can't  
You're too tough  
You think you're loveless  
It was too much that I asked him for.

–Avril Lavigne, Too Much To Ask For  
^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^

Chapter 9: Severus Snape the Singing Sensation (and Several Silly Sights)

For the next few days Hermione was doing all she could to avoid Draco, and he didn't seem to mind all too much. But, finally it was Saturday and Harry and Ron were at a Quidditch practice, so Hermione decided it was time to go to Malfoy again. She had done some more research in the library, but oddly she just couldn't come up with anything. So, that morning after breakfast, when most students were in their common room or enjoying themselves outside, Hermione approached Draco yet again. 

"Hey, Granger what can I so humbly do for you? And make it snappy, I have anxious admirers who are willing to pay to spend time with me." 

Hermione gave him a degrading look and replied, "Look Malfoy, I know we're working on this project together and all, but you telling me about your 'private services' is where we'll have to draw the line. Anyway, I thought we could figure something out by actually GOING to the room. Wouldn't that kind of make sense?"

"Oh, yeah, I was going to suggest that." She gave him a doubtful look and he said, "Oh, all right, fine, let's just go. Of course, my public will think I've abandoned them, but I guess that's a sacrifice I'll just have to make. Now, you may think that by taking money from these lovesick girls is degrading, which, it just may be, but through my extensive research I've found…"

"Malfoy, will you please just SHUT UP?! I don't really need to know about all your love escapades."

"Oh, yeah that's right. I forgot you were the jealous, over-protective type. Say, _you_ wouldn't happen to have 30 Knuts, would you?" he asked giving her a suggestive look.

"There is no way I'm going to pay you to be extra conceited. Plus, you're here by your own free will, no one's forcing you to be here."

"Believe me, I know. I can think of about 100 other people I'd rather be with than you right now, but I want this extra credit. It may be just what I need to finally beat you as top student."

'Yeah like that would ever happen,' Hermione chuckled to herself. 

They finally found that they had come to the room where it all began, memories flooding back to the two students. They both blocked them out as Hermione turned the knob and stepped in. She could have sworn she saw a dim light fading away just as they entered, but before she could tell if it was real or not, it was gone at the blink of an eye. 

However, before they could get too far, Snape appeared at the door saying, "Oh, there you are. Dumbledore wants you two to…" but before they could find out what he was going to say, Snape's body visibly stiffened and he got an unusual, mischievous look on his face. Growing strangely serious he went over to the Gryffindor and Slytherin, tightly grasping a hand in each of his own, beaming at them. Then, he gently placed Hermione's hand in Draco's, and with a meaningful look said "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.^" The stunned looks on their faces grew even more so as it looked like Snape was trying to suppress a giggle, then went running down the hallway, oddly in the direction of McGonagall's office. 

The two hurried after him to see what was going on, all the while having to listen to him sing in an affectionate voice "Never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time."

It was too much for Hermione, Draco, and now McGonagall who was at the door staring and sputtering, as he seemingly with all his heart, belted out "Come what may! Come what may! I will love you, until my dyyyinggg daaayyy!^"

Snape then began to stiffen, then violently twitch, with a glazed over look, as Peeves floated out of his body giggling like mad and saying "Oh, that was fun! I just hope the grease ball didn't leave a stain on poor old me!" he floated anxiously down the corridor calling out "All right Sal-y, I took you're dare, now it's time to pay up!"

The now revived Severus stared at McGonagall, who was in shock, with wonderment. "Minerva, WHAT is going on?"

She replied irrationally, "Never knew you…feel Peeves… change winter to spring come until… my dying day." And with that, she fainted. With just the professor's luck, he caught her, and was now shaking her in hopes she would revive. 

An unfortunate 7th year Ravenclaw just happened to be passing by at the time, and having seen the whole incident, walked by shaking his head, as various mutterings such as "inappropriate public displays of affection" and "traumatized for life" could be heard. 

McGonagall's fainting spell finally knocked some sense back into the two on-looking students, and as they went to see if she was all right, they both noticed there hands were still the way 'Peeves-as-Snape' had put them. They both just stood there staring at their intertwined fingers, neither moving a muscle. They both almost seemed unable (or maybe in Draco's case, unwilling) to let go. Finally Hermione's brain kicked in and she snatched her hand back, and looked away, focusing on anything but him. Draco had seemed almost reluctant at her actions, and now an awkward silence was lingering between them. However, Hermione no longer had time to think as she rushed over to a struggling Snape, who was awkwardly trying to keep McGonagall in an upright position, his limbs flailing about, looking as though he was about to drop her. 

"Here professor, let me help," Hermione said while helping him carry the passed out McGonagall to her desk. They sat her down and Snape asked her "What happened to her? What happened to ME? The last thing I remember is going to tell you that Dumbledore wanted to see you."

"Uh, I think you'd better let her explain when she wakes up. We'd should go." 

Draco, who had waited outside was staring at Hermione with a strange look.

Hermione noticed and said "Oh no, you'd better not be Peeves. You aren't going to start belting out love tunes now too, are you? 

"Huh? Of course not! Why would I ever belt out a love song to you, or anyone for that matter? Now let's go see what Dumbledore wanted."

As they continued to the Headmaster's office, they couldn't help laughing about Snape's silly scene. 

"Wow, I didn't know Snape could actually sing," he said while snickering.

"Well, he's no Ewan McGregor, but I'm certain McGonagall thought he came pretty close," she replied, laughing as well. 

"Who's that?" he asked, but still smiling nonetheless. 

But Hermione never got the chance to explain, because they were now at Dumbledore's office. He was standing outside looking as though he had been waiting for them.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up. I don't have much time because I have an important meeting to go to, but I just wanted to check up on your progress. 

"Well Professor, so far we haven't been able to find much out, but it definitely has been…interesting, that's for sure, " Hermione told him, not being able to suppress the small giggle that escaped her lips remembering all of the experiences of the past few days. 

"Well, I'm glad the two of you seem to be getting along. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to find something soon, and keep up the good work," he replied giving them a faint smile and disappearing down the hallway, apparently going to the meeting he had mentioned. 

Hermione had then realized that she had left her bag in the room, with all the excitement with Snape going on, and the two made their way back, also to see if there was anything else they could find. 

As Hermione bent over to pick up her bag, she noticed a book on the floor titled "Similar Spells and How to Determine Their Differences". It had a bookmark in it, and Hermione flipped to the page to see what had been so interesting to make someone want to go back to it. The paragraph she read stated _'The Cupiditas Valentorum charm, a powerful love spell, is most frequently mispronounced and confused with the Cupidites Falortorum charm. These spells are often performed on objects, but the latter can cause complications if the objects under the spell come in contact with people. If the two people are friends, they will realize that they are in love, but if they are enemies, they will be trapped in a nearby room, and will be stuck until they get along.* Once they get along, this counteracts the spell and they are freed. These two spells are thought to have been created by Cupid himself, and are most regularly used around the time of Valentine's Day.'_

"Draco, look at this, this must be the spell we were put under!" she exclaimed excitedly, not realizing her usage of his first name. 

"Let me see that." He said while grabbing the book from her. He read over the passage, and was about to show Hermione something she must have looked over, but she was already heading out the door, and he realized it would cause confusion anyway. The footnote at the bottom of the page that Hermione had overlooked shocked and disconcerted Draco as it said _'*Further research on this topic has shown that the spell can only be performed on people that by fate, are meant to be together.'_

While making their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione noticed Draco was oddly quiet, and seemed to be extremely uncomfortable being near her. They were in the Charms corridor, and before they could get too far, they suddenly saw Professor Sprout carrying a pink plant with heart shaped leaves. It was enthusiastically repeating, "Love is like oxygen! Love is a many-splendored thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"  
  
Hermione was about to confront the teacher to see what she was up to, but Draco pulled her back and placed a finger up to her lips to silence her.   
  
The two hid around the corner watching the professor's mysterious actions. Sprout knocked on a door, and Professor Flitwick answered. She held the plant out in front of her, and suddenly bright red hearts shone in the tiny professors eyes. He ran over to her and was jumping up and down, looking as though he was trying to kiss her, but couldn't quite reach. She then picked him while he put his arms around her neck, and the two lovebirds continued down the hallway.

"What is with everyone at this school? They should seriously change the name of Hogwarts to Heartwarts," replied Draco, who looked like he was queasy from the sight they just saw.

Hermione couldn't help giggling at this. "Yeah, you're right. I think maybe Baz Luhrman^ is hypnotizing all of our professors today."

"Who's that?" Draco asked, confused again with her Muggle reference. 

"Never mind", she said while shaking her head. 

Hermione noticed Draco's scowling face, still staring at the spot where the two teachers had been, and wondering what his expression was all about, she couldn't help asking, "Why does it always look like you hate when people are in love?"

"I don't hate it, I'd just rather not see it every time I turn around a corner."

"Why not? Do you have something against it? You don't have to get so nauseated."

"This conversation is starting to sound familiar. So far I've been able to keep my food down, but seeing all of my teachers making kissy faces at each other is just too much to handle. Don't they realize that there are other people in this school that are forced to witness their sickeningly sweet demonstrations?"

"Well it just sounds like you're in denial. You're making yourself sound like you're unfeeling and cruel."

"Oh, this is great, what are you my psychiatrist now? Going to help me discover my 'true self' and change for the better?" he retorted sarcastically and in a harsher tone than he had been using. 

"Well, now that you mention it, you sure could use one. What do you have multiple personality disorder or something? One minute you're actually being friendly, then the next you're back to being a spiteful, mean jerk. But that's just it, I know deep down you're not _really _like that. "

"Oh, you think you know me so well, do you? Poor misunderstood Malfoy, let's all feel sorry for him. I don't need to hear this, especially from you Granger."

"I'm not pitying you Malfoy. Well, in a sense maybe I am, but what's so bad about that? I just want an explanation. Can't you make up your mind on how to act?" Hermione's tone was growing more severe as well. 

"Around you I can't! How many times do I have to remind you that I'm a pureblood Slytherin and you're a mudblood Gryffindor!"

Hermione looked hurt now and almost on the verge of tears. "So? Why does it matter so much?" She now shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'm a mudblood! Can everyone hear me?! I'm a MUDBLOOD!" Now she looked like she was going to go into hysterics, but she took and deep breath and said a little more calmly, "So what? I don't understand how someone can be so prejudice. Those things shouldn't matter. Can't we just hate each other for our personalities and not for who our parents are?"

However, Draco misinterpreted Hermione's attempt to ease the tension and took it as a sign that she still _did_ hate him. "I do hate you for your personality Granger", he muttered under his breath, not really meaning what he said.

"Fine then, I guess I should have known you'd say that. WHY do I even bother trying?!" With this she turned to leave, but Draco couldn't fight the urge to grab her and turn her around. Before either of them knew what was happening, Draco's mouth was firmly, yet gently pressed against Hermione's, neither of them resisting. However as soon as it had happened Hermione pulled back about to start shouting protests, but before she could she realized harry and Ron were standing there.

Draco was left speechless, but as Harry and Ron were about to start speaking, Draco and Hermione interrupted them, rambling on rapidly at the same time. 

Finally Harry held up his hand and replied, "What? I can't understand anything either of you are saying. Hermione, what are you doing with Malfoy in the middle of a hallway?"

"Well, we're working on Dumbledore's project. What you saw was…" she started.

"Was a rehearsal for a skit!" Draco continued, seeming a bit too anxious.

"What are you talking about?' asked a puzzled Ron. "We didn't see anything, just you two standing there staring into space. Was there something we should have seen?"

"No! I mean…of course not Ron, it's not important. We're not supposed to be talking about this anyway, Dumbledoe's orders."

"Ok 'Mione, I think being around Malfoy for so long is starting to affect your mental stability. I guess you should finish up what you were doing. We'll meet you in the common room later," replied Harry, continuing down the hallway with Ron. 

When they appeared to be out of sight Draco started to walk closer to Hermione smirking. "For once I actually agree with Potter. We should finish up what we were doing."

"No, I-I've got to go," she replied nervously and before he had a chance to say anything, she dashed down the hall in the direction Harry and Ron had gone.

The next day at breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had noticed Hermione seemed to be spacing out a lot. She hadn't even touched her food.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron with a mouth full of food.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just tired I guess. I'd better get to the library to work more on this assignment for Dumbledore."

"Oh, I think I understand," Harry replied, causing Hermione to stiffen.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked him nervously.

"Well, it's Malfoy." At this Hermione looked even tenser and started to get fidgety.

"Yeah, working with him must be really stressful."

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, yeah it is. But, I really want this extra credit. I'll see you guys later." 

Hermione stood up and, having seen Harry and Ron become engrossed in a Quidditch conversation, Ginny pulled on her sleeve and whispered, "I know there's something up Hermione, and if you need someone to talk to you know I'm here." Hermione smiled at the younger girl and headed to the library. She was hoping that Malfoy wouldn't be there, but knowing her kind of luck, of course he was.

She sat down at her usual table in a secluded corner hoping he would ignore her, but as soon as he spotted the long brown hair and many books, he approached her.

"Hey," he said tentatively while taking a seat across from her.

"Hi. Do you want to start working?" she said still looking down at her book. She was trying to avoid any kind of interaction with him, especially eye contact.

"I guess so. I doubt we're going to find anything though," he said while taking a book from Hermione's pile. They were silent for about 10 minutes, but Hermione couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Why'd you do it?" 

"Haven't I heard that question somewhere before?" he asked sarcastically.

"I mean it, Malfoy. Why did you kiss me?"

"I had to check something" Draco replied referring to the footnote he had read a day earlier.

"Check what, the temperature of my mouth?" she asked, her voice starting to rise.

"No, just forget it. I don't see what the problem is, first I'm too mean, and now what, I'm too nice?"

"M-Draco. That…that was meaningless, wasn't it? We were both just very excitable, our tempers were flaring, at it was just…a heat of the moment kind of thing. It didn't mean anything, right?"

For a fleeting second a trace of dejectedness could be seen in his eyes, but the anger flared up again.

"R-right, meaningless." If Hermione had been listening a little more carefully, she would have noticed that his voice cracked as he said this. Draco cleared his throat and continued, "Of course it was. Why would I ever want to kiss you? I plead temporary insanity. In fact, I don't even give a damn."

Hermione sighed and let out a noise that Draco assumed meant she was frustrated. "Why do you have to make everything complicated? You get rejected and then you go back to being a jerk."

"Me rejected? By you? I don't _think_ so. If anything you're the one in denial now. Look, I've got to go. Actually, I don't necessarily _have _to, I just don't feel like stressing myself out anymore by having to be near a mudblood."

"That is IT, Draco, I can't take this anymore. Why are you acting like this?"

"If you want an answer I suggest you go and look in that spell book you found yesterday. I think you might have missed a small, insignificant detail. And, maybe you'll get a clue." With that he had stalked out of the library, leaving Hermione with a stack of books, and many confusing thoughts. 

^These are all references to Moulin Rouge. The quote and song from Snape are from the movie, and Baz Luhrman is the director. It's a really good movie, if you haven't seen it you should! 

A/N: Hey! Hope you all liked it! How was it? The next chapter might be out soon, but that all depends on how many reviews I get…you just might not be getting the next one he he he. Oh, and my audition for the next school play is tomorrow (I'm singing "Journey to the Past from Anastasia), so wish me all luck! Ok, I doubt you care haha, just remember to review! And thanx a bunch to Susan and Mel , (Susamina and crystalnight). Go read their fics, they're great! And I'll say it once more too be annoying hehe..review! Luv ya all! TTYL!

~SweetWater~


	10. Confusions and Delusions

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Didya miss me? I know I haven't updated in a while but school has me so0o busy! Does anyone know anything about A.P. Physics? Anything at all? LoL, anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my great reviewers, you don't know how appreciated you are! And I added this song before the chapter, cause it fits and it's really good, you should all listen to it! Also, I don't really like the title, I'm probably gonna change it. Neway, here it is…

Chapter 10: Confusions and Delusions

^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^ 

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
_

I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why  
  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  


I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why  
  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  


I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?   
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

-Avril Lavigne, Why?

^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^  
  
The next week went by fairly quick, and now it was Saturday, the first day of February. Hermione had had Harry, Ron, Ginny and her other friends serving as distractions for the whole time from a certain Slytherin. The only things that preoccupied her mind now were catching up with them and that startling kiss. She was so astonished by it, that Draco's last words to her since then, were pushed back into the recesses of her mind, for now. 

As she went down to breakfast that morning she noticed many of the students were chatting excitedly and sat down quickly to listen to Dumbledore who was now trying to silence the talkative bunch.

Dumbledore stood in front of the students in the Great Hall with an important air, but an anxious look on his face. He had yet another announcement for them. Most of the students were convinced this time, that it was Snape, who in a jealous fit of rage, upon learning of McGonagall's sudden interest in Professor Binns, had put them both under the Petrificas Totalus spell. He had then later apologized, and was now fairly intent on proposing, to which teacher, no one was exactly sure. They figured Dumbledore was going to tell them the wedding date. 

"What is it with everyone and their erratic interest in our teacher's love lives?" Hermione asked Ron. 

"Because it's better than the boring subjects they teach 'Mione." 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began. "As you all know, in the past few years house rivalry has grown to an extreme level. The teachers and I have decided upon a solution that should be favorable to everyone. It will be a fantastic celebration, indeed. It is a quite brilliant idea, if I do say so myself."

"Can you ever make an announcement without babbling on for hours?" Professor Snape rudely exclaimed, apparently not learning his lesson. 

"Very well. Yes, I am pleased to announce that there will be a Valentine's Day Ball, since the Christmas one was such a success."

Hermione snorted at this comment. She didn't seem to agree.

Despite the occurrences of the last ball, all the students looked very excited about the news.

"However, you will not be choosing who you go with." The students' faces fell slightly and looked at their Headmaster in wonderment. 

"Everyone's name will be written on charmed pieces of parchment and they will automatically match up with a person from another house who you are most compatible with and will be kept a secret. Each pair will then be assigned a flower to have and a certain color to wear, and you will meet up with your partner that corresponds with your colors and flower at the ball. We all greatly hope this will help everyone get along better. And, according to old cupid's myth, when two people that are meant to be together are with each other on Valentine's Day, something very special will happen. We've never seen it happen here at Hogwarts, but you never know…" Dumbledore finished his speech with a mysterious air and a familiar twinkling in his eye.

The Great Hall was silent for a moment and the students looked surprised, to say the least, but quickly began to chatter excitedly as they always did when an event came up. 

Dumbledore continued, "And I have a message concerning the crazy rumors you all seem to divulge in so frequently…and I think you'll all be pleased to know that the celebration should be in a few months and I'm sure you'll all be invited. Thank you." Snape and McGonagall were shooting daggers at each other, then at the beloved Headmaster as he sat down to finish his breakfast, smiling at them in return. 

Later that day, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were sitting in the Slytherin common room, only two of the few there, as it was lunch time. Since not many people were there to see, Blaise was reading her favorite novel and Draco was plainly staring at the blazing flames in the fireplace. She had noticed he had been spacing out for the past few days, but being aware of the infamous mix of Malfoy temper and pride, she didn't want to hit a wrong nerve and have him lash out at her. 

"Draco. Dra-co! Malfoy! Hey Sir Studley Slytherin!" 

"Huh?" Draco had finally snapped out of it and turned his attention to Blaise at this last comment.

"God Draco, it's about time. Glad you decided to join us back here on earth."

"Oh, well I was just…admiring the beautiful…architecture of the fireplace," he replied in an overly confident voice. 

"Uh-huh, sure. What's been with you lately? The last time you acted like this was after the Christmas Ball…oooh," she said realization hitting her. "So what happened between you and your darling Granger the Great?"

"None of your damn business!," he snapped angrily. He then realized he had fallen into her trap and tried to fix his slip-up. "I mean, of course nothing happened! Have you gone daft?"

"So something did happen," she accused. "Keep denying Draco, but I'll find out sooner or later. And, I think it's you who's gone daft, not me."

"Fine, I'll admit something happened, but that's it, you don't need to know anything else. She still hates me."

The Slytherin girl raised her eyebrows at his last remark and he continued, "And, I hate her too, of course. I'm going for a walk, I don't need you harassing me anymore."

"Say hi to your girlfriend for me," she called out after him, receiving the slamming of the Slytherin's portrait as a reply. 

Draco walked down the almost deserted hallways of Hogwarts, letting his mind wander, and letting his feet just take him anywhere. His subconscious seemed to know where it was leading him. He looked up to see where he now was, and the two large oak doors of the library came into view. 'Great, what am I doing here? I can't go in there, Granger practically lives there.'

So he passed by the Gryffindor's sanctuary, not paying attention to where he was going again, too busy thinking about the conversation he had with Blaise. 

'Am I acting that obvious? This isn't proper Malfoy behavior. Especially over a Muggle-born.' That's right- Muggle-born. Draco had given up the hopelessness of not using the word mudblood anymore. It seemed too offensive now. He wondered if maybe he should tell Blaise what happened. Maybe she could make sense out of everything. But no, that was crazy. She would just laugh in his face and blab to all the other Slytherins that 'Malfoy was loosing his touch.' His pride was hurt enough as it was. He still had no clue what had caused him to kiss Hermione, he didn't think that he liked her. But, what completely baffled him was why he didn't regret it. As he noticed his pace slowing down again, he saw that he was at the mystery room. The only thing he wanted to do now was relax without any annoying interruptions and maybe he'd be able to clear his head. 

Turning the knob he found it to be unlocked, and as he stepped into the room he couldn't help but feel like there was a presence with him. Then he went over to his usual green chair and saw that Hermione was already occupying it. He was surprised to find that she was here instead, but covered it up with his usual offensive tone. 

"What are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she questioned right back.

"I asked you first."

"Why do you always have to start an argument?"

"Who was starting an argument? I sure wasn't."

Hermione ignored this last comment and now they were both awkwardly fidgeting, not sure what to do next. They both had unsettled problems on their minds needing to be discussed, but neither knew how to subtly ease into it, rather than blurt everything out. 

Hermione finally continued, "Well, I came here so I could read in peace, the library was too crowded." However, the truth was that she had been replaying last weeks events in her head again and remembered what he had told her about looking more closely in that spell book. She came back to find out what he had been talking about, but oddly enough, she couldn't find the book now. 

Draco just nodded and turned to look at the bookshelves for something that might be useful for their project that had been put on hold until now. 

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're here?" she questioned, annoyed that he wouldn't talk to her.

"I don't have to tell you anything Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, then sighed and put her book down. "Malfoy?"

Draco just continued to browse the books, lightly running his fingers across the bindings. 

She tried again. "Draco?"

He spun around to face her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, so its back to Draco now, is it? You'd better be careful, you wouldn't want anyone to catch you saying that."

"Can't we just talk without fighting? There's obviously some unresolved issues you have that we need to work out."

He took a seat on the couch next to Hermione and replied angrily, "I have unresolved issues?"

"Yes, I think you do…"

"I don't need your diagnosis again, Dr. Granger. I'm capable of knowing how I feel, unlike _some_ people. So fine, you want to talk, let's talk."

"Good. And what is that supposed to mean? I think you're confused and have mixed emotions. You've been acting insensitive and unfeeling ever since, well, since…"

"Since, since, since…" he mocked her in a high voice. "I'm confused and have mixed emotions? You can't bear to even admit that it happened."

She glared at him and said, "Well, at least I'm trying to work this out here. It's just that you've been more cruel than usual."

"But that's just it. This IS what's usual. Well, at least it used to be before we both made the biggest mistake of our lives."

"What is your problem?! I thought we went through this already."

"We did. You found that you could feel some other kind of emotion besides hate towards me and you realized how scared it made you that we kissed, and we both agreed it was just a senseless misunderstanding, end of story."

"I wasn't scared," she tried to argue with him.

"You ran away and left me there. Seems like panic to me."

"Ok, I'm sorry I ran off without discussing it first. But we did later, and it's settled then. It was just something that meant nothing to either of us, caused by fury and being upset. 

"Right, people do crazy things when they're upset," he replied, sounding as though he were trying to convince himself more than anything. 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that that was over and done with. But these small gaps of silence were too overwhelming, so she brought up the first topic that came to mind. "So what do you think of this Valentine's Ball?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. How can they expect everyone to become best friends just from a few measly dances. The idea seems ridiculous."

"Are you going to go though?" Hermione asked with a more hopeful voice than she had expected.

"Might as well, there's nothing else better to do.'

'Who do you think you'll be paired with?"

He shrugged again, but remained silent, staring at the wall behind Hermione. 

"Come on, there has to be someone you're hoping to be paired with. What about that Ravenclaw girl you went out with a few times?"

Draco didn't wonder too much at that moment how she knew he had gone out with Melissa, because at this he leaned forward in his seat and put on his most serious expression, looking her straight in the face. "Why would I want to be paired with her when I like someone else?"

Hermione gulped and felt an odd disappointment in the pit of her stomach. "Oh," was all she said.

"Yeah," he replied looking ready to leave.

"Is it that Blaise Zabini girl? I've seen you two around each other a lot lately." 

Draco slouched back, not knowing how Hermione could be so oblivious. He got up to go, not wanting to stay there any longer, but not before he said with mild sarcasm that Hermione didn't pick up on," Yeah Granger…it's Blaise."

Hermione was left in the room alone, drowning in her inescapable thoughts. Instead of clearing the matter up, the conversation she had with Malfoy only left her with more confusion. But, rather than dwelling on it, she did what she always did whenever she needed a diversion--she read. She was looking through the various shelves to find an enjoyable book, but it reminded her of Malfoy again, and that was the last thing she wanted. She was about to just go back to her room, but a worn leather book with gold, loopy writing caught her attention. The title read 'Hogwarts a History; First Edition'. Hermione had never known there were other copies of this book, and it immediately held her interest, so she brought it back to Gryffindor with her, felling compelled to read it. 

Draco was beyond frustrated now, full of an emotion that had stayed with him everywhere he had gone for the past few weeks—especially near Hermione, and that was confusion. He didn't know how to act around her anymore, or how to react to anything she said. He couldn't even figure out how he was feeling, how was he supposed to know what she was? He was more than fed up with everything…just everything. If Hermione didn't care about their kiss, or anything else, then he didn't care. And if she couldn't tell what he had been suggesting then…he didn't know. What _had_ he been suggesting? He had no idea if he liked her or not, or maybe it was that he _didn't want_ to like her. But he couldn't deny the fact that remained-Hermione might have meant it when she told him the kiss was meaningless, but he hadn't. For him it wasn't meaningless, probably far from it. He didn't know exactly what the meaning was, but he knew it had to be something. He knew Hermione was probably in the room to find that spell book he had mentioned, and he had no idea what would happen once she read that footnote. He didn't know which would be worse, if she didn't read it or if she did. Not being able to deal with this anymore, he went up to bed even though it was still early, and lapsed into a fitful night's sleep. 

As Hermione left the room, she failed to be aware of the pallid, translucent hand, delicately placing 'Similar Spells and How to Determine Their Differences' back onto the shelf she had previously been looking at. 

As the Gryffindor made her way back to the tower, she was feeling an overwhelming amount of curiosity and fascination with the book now being clutched protectively to her chest. She immediately went straight to her dorm, no questions asked and without a second glance. She plopped down on her bed, wand in hand saying the 'Lumos' spell, and opened up to the first page. However, Hermione would have to wait until the next day to find out what interesting facts or hidden secrets this mysterious new find might contain, for after that, her eyes slowly began to drift shut. The past few days' events had exhausted her so much, that **even** Hermione Granger, bookworm-extraordinaire, was unable to stay awake to find out what this compelling book held. 

Draco awoke the next morning to a slight tingling sensation spread throughout his body, but as he made his way to the bathrooms, he just casually shrugged it off as some abnormal neurotic disorder. He couldn't care less, he figured he couldn't feel much worse than he already did. What should some life-threatening disease be of any importance to him anyway? Yeah, he was feeling _really_ optimistic **this** morning. He dragged himself into the shower, lagged a bit while messily throwing his robes on, and didn't even to bother checking his hair or the rest of his appearance. Which of course, if he was himself and not some alternate-universe Draco today, he probably would have lunged himself head first out the window, gladly plummeting to the ground for his number one rule being broken: always look like the perfected god you are. But, today it didn't matter too much. 

The morning went mostly as usual, with classes seemingly dragging on and never-ending. After his last class, as he walked down the corridors, he noticed people were staring at him more than usual. He knew that look-wise he was God's gift to Hogwarts, even when he wasn't keeping up with his appearance like today, but-wait a minute- did someone just _laugh_ at him? 'How dare they!' he thought angrily. 'And a scrawny, measly little first year at that!' Just as he was about to go over to them, he looked down at his hand, which was itching, and saw large splotchy blue specks in a few select spots. 

"What the…" he said out loud, while the giggling groups dispersed giving him odd looks. Draco pushed back the sleeve of his robe and saw one big blue blotch on his arm. 'What the hell _is_ this and where did it come from?' he thought while rushing to the bathroom. As he went over to the sink to see if it would wash off, he couldn't help glancing up to the mirror and gaped at what he saw. His lips were the same bright blue color as his hands and arm. He took a few steps closer to the mirror and blinked to make sure he was seeing things right. When he realized he wasn't hallucinating he began to panic and frantically rub at his mouth. 'Was I walking around like this all _DAY_?!' he thought with growing alarm as he realized it wasn't coming off. He decided to just quickly go back to his room desperately hoping not to many people had seen this, and that no one would on the way back. As he hurried down the hall he ran right into-you guessed it- none other than Hermione. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and talked with fake enthusiasm to cover his dread. "Granger, what the hell are you _doing_ here…I mean, um, how…good…to see you." 

"Are you feeling okay Malfoy? And what's with your hand?"

"Hand, what hand?" he said shoving it in his pocket, but then he felt incredibly stupid, realizing she could now see his aqua mouth. But, then he looked more closely at her and realized her mouth was the same color. 

"What's with your mouth?" the two asked simultaneously. 

"My mouth?" they again asked at the same time. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking extremely worried. 

"I suggest you go look in a mirror Granger," Draco answered while smirking.

Hermione gave him a quizzical glance, while going over to the girl's bathroom, and he followed her in, knowing her reaction would be priceless. As Hermione looked over toward the mirrors an ear- piercing scream could be heard practically all over Hogwarts. Not only were her lips an aquamarine color, she also had blotchy blue marks on her forehead and cheek. 

"Oh…my …God! What _is_ that?! Has that been there all day? Why didn't anyone tell me?! Oh my God," she started in a frenzied rant. 

Draco couldn't help laughing at her panicked state.

"What are you laughing at? You have it too."

'Oh yeah,' he thought 'Oops.' "Yeah, well, it doesn't look as bad on me as it does on you. And that's probably not the only place you have it," he told her still smirking and walking toward her. 

"What do you mean? And why isn't it coming off? And why are you even in here?" she asked while washing her face worriedly. 

"Look," Draco said while pushing her sleeve up. Sure enough Hermione too had a few blotchy blue marks on her arm, but in different places, and she seemed to have more than he did. But as Draco had lifted her sleeve, his hand brushed against her arm, and she watched with amazement as one of the spots faded away. 

"Oh look, its going…away," she ended realization hitting her. 

"Oh no…this is NOT happening," Draco said, looking as though it was the end of the world. 

They both now knew what they had to do to get the blue spots off, and neither seemed too thrilled about it. 

A/N: Another chapter yaay! Everyone please **review **cause it's the only way you're gonna get another chapter lol. And also go read and review my songfic **_I'm With You_**, I think it's pretty good! Thanks again to Susamina and Shadow Slytherin, luv ya guys! Go read their fics **Slythindor **and **Harry Potter and the Forbidden Love**, do it **now**. Also, thanks to Jenni for always making me laugh and for likin this, and if you haven't read **Quarantine** go do it! It's really good! I'm not sure when the next chapters gonna be out cause I'm really busy now, but hopefully soon! Remember again to review hehe, and I'll TTYL!

~SweetWater~


	11. Surprises, Revelations, and New Sensatio...

Disclaimer: The characters from Harry Potter, which I so creatively use in my own plot, are nevertheless creations of JKR. 

  


A/N: Guess who's back, back again, Sweetwater's back, tell a friend. LoL. Hey guys!! I'm finally back! Hope you all had a great holiday! I can't believe it's a new year!! I have been so INCREDIBLY, EXTREMELY busy lately, and I apologize that I haven't posted a new chapter sooner. But between college level classes, tests, quizzes, reports, essays, projects, being in the school play, the PSATS, creative poetry writing club, Junior State debate team, VIP, Art/Literary magazine, culture club, national honor society and science discovery institute installations, community service, and the Christmas concert(I had a solo!) I have been one VERY busy little person here! Put that with advanced placement physics, which is hell on earth, and you get the story of my crazy life right now LoL. Anyway, enough of my babbling, it's been so long just thought I'd need to catch you up LoL. And don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story, I love it, and if I had more time, there'd be more of it. Hope you all enjoy and remember to review! 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
I don't know, they somehow saved me.  
And I know I'm making something, out of this life they called nothing  
I take what I want, take what I need,  
You say it's wrong, but it's right for me  
I won't look down, won't say I'm sorry.   
I know that only God can judge me.   
And if I make it through today, will tomorrow be the same?  
Am I just running in place?  
And if I stumble and I fall, should I get up and carry on?  
Will it all just be the same?  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless.  
I'm lost and I know this.   
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say.  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen, I'm angry at my father.  
It's me against this world and I don't care.   
3 Good Charlotte, The Young and the Hopeless_  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 11: Surprises, Revelations, and New Sensations 

  


"What have I done to deserve this?" moaned Draco trying to sound miserable to cover up his sudden nervousness. He had accidentally brushed against Hermione's arm and a patch of the blue spots had miraculously faded away.   


"Oh trust me, you have done a LOT to deserve this. Now what are we going to do about it? I don't feel like standing here all day with you of all people."  


"Fine then Granger, get these damnable spots off my usually beautiful, clear skin."  


"Malfoy, you can't count on going through life, expecting people to jump at your every command. I know I sure won't."   


Draco sighed and replied "Fine, fine…can you help me?"   


"Now was that so hard? Well, actually for you it probably was. I'll help you Malfoy but you can't expect to not help me in return."  


At this Hermione took Draco's arm and touched the various spots, both of them gazing in wonderment as the marks mysteriously vanished at her touch. When her skin had cleared up, he returned the favor for her, and the spots on her arms faded as well. Now there was one thing left and both were worrying about how their last spots would be removed…the ones on their lips. The two had remained absolutely silent, and tension hung in the air that could be sliced with a knife. However, becoming impatient and annoyed at his nervousness, Draco broke the unnerving quiet.   


"So, um…we have this blue stuff on our lips too…what do we do about that?"  


A blushing Hermione reached out and put her finger on Draco's mouth to see if the blue coloring would go away, but nothing happened.   


"I was afraid of that," Hermione replied.   


"Why isn't it going away? Shouldn't it go away by touch, like the others did?" questioned an annoyed looking Draco, who was wiping his mouth.  


Hermione tried to explain her theory with caution, using the best wording she could think of. "Well, I think it's because the spots have appeared in places that have had contact with each other before. Like, as an example, if I had touched your hand before, in theory, there would be a blue spot there from whatever spell this is, and the only way to get the spot off would be to touch it again with the same hand. So the only way to get it off our mouths would be to…well…you know...again." As she said this, she looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling sheepish and could feel herself blushing.  


Draco was suddenly feeling an uneasy, queasy feeling that he couldn't quite understand. He would have to kiss Hermione again, this time unwillingly, if he wanted his mouth to turn back to its normal color. But, what he couldn't be sure of was if it really would be as unwilling as he tried to tell himself. All he was sure of was that this would cause a lot more of unneeded confusion that already filled his troubled mind.   


"Isn't there some other way?" Draco finally asked her after contemplating the situation over, the tone in his voice reflecting a growing agitation, but mostly at 

himself.  


"It's the only way I can think of. We've tried everything else, the marks won't wash off and haven't faded away, and if there were a spell that could help, I would probably know about it! Do you think I'm thrilled about this?" Hermione could feel another usual argument coming on again, and she was getting quite tired of it. She didn't want to spend all her time constantly fighting with Malfoy.   
  
Draco sighed realizing that she was right-it did look like the only solution. He didn't want to look like he was giving in too easily, but he was actually getting tired of constantly fighting as well.   


Draco let out a forced groan and trying to sound like he absolutely hated the idea of this, which he kept telling himself he did, and finally replied. "Fine. If this must be done, I guess we should get it over with. But I'll let you know I'll have to be disinfecting my mouth for weeks after this."  


"Very funny. So on the count of three?"  


"Whatever, Granger."   


"One……Two……Three!"  


The two quickly pecked each other as fast as they could and pulled away almost immediately. After it was over Hermione was frantically wiping her mouth and Draco was spitting into the sink. However, no matter how much they both continued to believe they hated each other, they couldn't deny that there was a certain spark between them. But neither of them was willing to admit yet that that spark existed and they continued to ignore it, making a bigger fuss over it than was really needed, just because of stubbornness.   


"Thank God that's over with," Hermione said after a few more minutes of overreacting from the tiny kiss. Draco was looking at her with that all-too-familiar smirk, looking like he was plotting his next great devious act.   
Hermione raised her eyebrows at this, but just turned around and was about to walk out. However Draco's hand came from behind, reached out and stopped her from opening the door.   


"Now Granger, what would it look like if someone saw us both coming out of the bathroom together? Wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"  


"I guess not," Hermione agreed, stepping out of the way so he could go first.  
Draco turned the knob, and was about to leave, but not before he leered at her and said "And by the way Granger, I think you're forgetting something important." With this he quickly, but softly kissed the top of her head, and left her there standing in shock.   


As soon as Hermione shook herself out of her daze, she ran to the mirror and pushed away some hair that was in front of her face. She got to see the last traces of the blue splotch she had forgotten was on her forehead fade away. Her bewilderment grew by the second as she tried to come up with a logical explanation to what had just happened. She had forgotten all about the blue spot on her forehead. She had meant to ask Malfoy where exactly it had come from, but she now knew her answer.   


'He must have kissed the top of my forehead before. But when? And he didn't seem too upset to do it again. But why? Why does this have to be so confusing?' Hermione continued to think to herself as she made her way to the place that always made her feel better-the library. 'Maybe I can make sense of this whole thing there.'  
  
Draco was walking down the corridor back to the Slytherin dungeons, smirking to himself, and pleased that he had managed to confuse and upset Hermione once again. The thing was, now he was starting to confuse himself too. He knew he had done that just to get Hermione irritated, which would never cease to amuse him, but, why did he kiss her? There were probably 100 other ways he could have annoyed her, and yet he chose that. As he continued to ponder this fact, he felt an annoying, yet familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach that could only be described as butterflies. He tried to rationalize of why he would be feeling that way, making up an excuse that he must be hungry, or getting sick, but he just couldn't keep justifying what exactly he was feeling as something else then what it was. He wasn't exactly sure of what this feeling was, but at least now he admitted it was there. And he knew this feeling seemed to arise whenever he was in close proximity to Hermione. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding her, but he didn't know what else to do. Finally, he thought he had his mind made up and was heading toward the library, where he knew she would be, and would confront her and make sense of this once and for all. As he reached the familiar doors he got a feeling that he was making a big mistake-but it was a mistake he couldn't deny. However before he could act upon this impulsive whim that he would have earlier deemed as pure insanity, a cold, almost sadistic voice rang through the hallway that had an odd familiarity to Draco that chilled him-it was a voice he never expected to hear again.   


As Hermione made her way to the library, she noticed the hallways were deserted. This wasn't odd because there were no classes, as it was Sunday, and most students would be enjoying time outside because of a recent snowfall, or inside their common rooms enjoying themselves. As she was about to round a last corner she heard the familiar voice of a person she had been with a short while ago. She was about to go question his actions again, but stayed still as she caught a glimpse of someone she was sure was not supposed to be in Hogwarts. Knowing she couldn't possibly intervene herself, she quickly racked her brain to who she could go to. Dumbledore's office was all the way on the other side of the school, so she was forced to go to the closest teacher's office possible-Snape. Hermione quickly ran to the office and rapped on the door trying to catch her breath. To her surprise, both Snape and McGonagall emerged from his office.   


"Ms. Granger," Snape said giving her a quizzical glance, "Why are you out of breath, you know that dashing around the school isn't acceptable behavior." But as he recognized her clearly troubled expression he asked, "What's the matter?"  


"Professor Snape, its Draco Malfoy-he may be in serious trouble. You have to come quickly, he's by the library." 

  


Snape eyed her skeptically, but at the mention of one of his favorite students followed the girl who was already making her way back to where Draco was. He also called back to McGonagall, "Contact the headmaster right away and meet us there to see what all this fuss is about."  


Hermione explained to Snape just who she had seen, and a surprise and anger flashed through his eyes as they both quickened their pace.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
_It's a new day, but it all feels old, it's a good life, that's what I'm told,   
But everything it all just feels the same.  
I don't ever wanna be like you,   
I don't wanna do the things you do,   
I'm never gonna hear the words you say,   
and I don't ever wanna,   
I don't ever wanna be you,   
You__…Don't wanna be just like you… Don't wanna be you.   
3 Good Charlotte, The Anthem  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to hide the building anxiety and fear, trying to keep his emotions in check as he had always been taught to do by the very man that was standing in front of him--his own father, Lucius Malfoy.   


"Aren't you supposed to be…how did you…?" Draco's voice trailed off in utter shock at who he was speaking to.  


Lucius let out a resounding, and quite disturbing laugh that made Draco wince at the sound. "How did I escape Azkaban? My dear boy, you do know I am one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. I do have my ways. And, hopefully soon enough you'll know those ways too."   


Cool malice and smug superiority embodied Lucius' whole demeanor, and it wasn't until then that Draco understood the true meaning of hate. He thought that his father couldn't be more wrong when he said he'd hoped Draco would learn more of his ways soon. He remembered back to when he had idolized his father and wondered how, over time, this feeling had diminished, but now that he knew it had, it left him with a strong certainty. That he never wanted to be anything like Lucius and he never could be. A sudden thought crossed his mind- did his father know about what had happened between him and Hermione? But no, this was almost impossible. So why was he here? He tried to remain calm as Lucius continued.   
  
"Now Draco, I know that you must be experiencing some confusion right now, it happens even to the best of us. But, I know with my continued guidance there'll be no question you'll follow in my footsteps. We have unfortunately lost many of our most devoted Death Eaters, not many survived the last attack, and Voldemort's power is diminishing. But we are both certain that with your help-the help of a new , young, and strong supporter, that he will be even more powerful than before, and gain just as many followers. The plan is all figured out, now I'm here to claim the most important part of that plan- you. So lets be on our way." Lucius told Draco of his plans and started to head down the hallway expecting his son to follow.   
Draco just remained rooted to his spot, narrowing his eyes. Realizing he was not following, Lucius turned around with anger and said harshly "Draco, we don't have all day. The Dark Lord is waiting and we don't want anyone to see us! Now get a move on!"   


Building up all the courage he could muster, Draco said the one simple word he had never said to his father in his life, "No."   


Unimaginable fury built up inside of Lucius, and he put a challenging expression on his face, almost daring Draco to repeat what he had just said and suffer the consequences.   


"Excuse me? Did you just defy MY authority? This is unacceptable. What has gotten into you? First saving mudbloods, now questioning what I say?"  


Draco felt his heart go up to his throat at these words. So his father did know. He gulped, and stood his ground, preparing for the worst.   
  
"Draco, don't look so surprised. Did you actually think I didn't see you that night? I was expecting you to help us then, and if you think your actions can go unpunished, you are sadly, sadly mistaken."  


Lucius raised his wand to perform one of the Unforgivable Curses, and which one it was, Draco surely didn't want to find out. However, before he got the chance, a calm, confident voice could be heard yelling "Petrificus Totalus!" and Lucius Malfoy froze and his stiffened body fell to the floor.   


To Draco's utter relief, Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came rushing forward. Dumbledore took Lucius' wand and snapped it in half, and conjured up magical handcuffs to insure that he would not escape if the spell wore off. He sternly said to McGonagall, "Contact Cornelius Fudge immediately and tell him to get here as soon as possible-we have another escaped Death Eater here, just waiting for the Dementor's kiss."   


Professor Snape went over to Draco and asked with concern, "Mr. Malfoy are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  


"No professor, you came just in time, but how did you know Lucius was here?" As Draco wondered about this fact, it was then that he saw Hermione a little behind Snape, looking as though she was deciding whether to approach him or not.   
Dumbledore was the one to answer his question. "Well Mr. Malfoy you'll have to speak to Ms. Granger about that, she was the one that saw. Now that it looks like the situation is under control, I need to return to my office and finish up what I was working on. Severus I believe you can watch Lucius until Mr. Fudge gets here. Do take care Mr. Malfoy."   


Draco awkwardly went over to Hermione, trying not to think of what would have happened to him if Hermione had not seen and gone for help. He had lost that strong conviction he had earlier when he was about to go see her in the library, his obstinacy returning, not letting him say what he had wanted to beforehand.   


"Well, I guess I should be thanking you, I don't even want to think about what Lucius would have done to me if you hadn't gone for help."  


Hermione was little taken aback that he had actually thanked her for something. Not wanting to sound too pleased at this she replied, "Oh, well, your welcome I guess, you needed help, and I would have done it for anybody really."  


"Of course you would have done for anybody, you're Hermione Granger," Draco replied smirking.   


Hermione's face fell at this, upset that once Malfoy was actually starting to be nice again, he had to make a nasty remark.   


Draco, seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face quickly tried to calm her down by saying, "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, don't take it the wrong way." He took a deep breath not quite hearing anything but the beating of his heart and blood rushing in his ears. He was still high on adrenaline from his encounter with Lucius, which is why he probably said his next words without really thinking about them, and taking into consideration what exactly the meaning of them was. "The thing is, I know you would have done it for anyone, and I think that's... what I like about you." Draco himself couldn't even seem to comprehend the words that had come out of his mouth, but he couldn't take them back now, he'd just have to wait for her reaction.

  


Hermione stood in shock not believing what her ears had just heard. This was wrong...this wasn't the Draco Malfoy she knew. What was going on? Did he mean...what she thought he meant? No, it couldn't be. She had to find out what the explanation for what he had just said was.

  


"Malfoy...What exactly are you saying? Does this mean...what I think it means?"

  


Draco, finally realizing what a huge mistake he had made tried to come up with an excuse. What he had just said had come out the wrong way, it didn't mean anything-or so he still tried to tell himself. This wasn't right; he wasn't supposed to feel anything about her except hate. But he knew he no longer hated her. Even so, this wasn't right, and it had to stop. He was in Slytherin, she Gryffindor. He had a mutual understanding of hate toward her best friends, and had no desire to change that anytime soon. He had to convince her, and himself, that his past words were empty, obscure thoughts, said only out of relief that he was now safe. Safe-he thought about that for a moment. Now that his father was gone for good he was able to make choices in his life freely. So what was still holding him back? It was his pride. His pride, even though it seemed to diminish a little more each day, still stood strong like a stone wall that still couldn't be penetrated for now. This pride, mixed with doubt and anxiety, is what made him say these next words. 

  


"What? Of course not! Get a grip Granger, you look into things too deeply. I was just relieved to be rid of Lucius once and for all and got carried away. I didn't think you'd take that so seriously."

  


"Oh, yes...of course, I knew it didn't really mean anything. Draco Malfoy would never say anything remotely like that to Hermione Granger."

  


She let out a nervous laugh that showed she wasn't amused at all, but was really just frustrated and trying to relieve her tension. Draco started to feel bad when he saw the slightly hurt look in her eyes, but his pride and apprehension still stood in the way. He wouldn't let things get this far again. He knew things couldn't go back to the way they were; too much had happened already to change that, but he could make a new start-where he would forget about Hermione Granger once and for all. 

  


"Well, I'm glad Lucius Malfoy has finally gotten what he deserved, from what I here he was a very evil man. I...guess I'll see you around, we still have this research to finish."

  


With this, Hermione turned around, just wanting to go back to her dorm, not even waiting to see if Draco had a reply. She knew what he had said about liking her had to have been impossible. 

'I just thought when he said it, I saw something in his eyes-something different that hadn't been there before, but I must have been wrong.'

Hermione couldn't believe what she was thinking and what was causing her even greater disbelief was that she actually felt...disappointment.

'God Hermione, he's right, you do need to get a grip.'

She headed up to her room, closing the curtains around her sanctuary-like bed, and pulled the covers tightly around her. Even though it was still a little early to be going to sleep, the day had exhausted her and she needed a good rest. She needed sleep to wash away all that had occurred that day, wash away the confusion. She was certain all would be better after a good's nights sleep. She just didn't want to, and couldn't make sense of anything right now. 

  


But tomorrow, tomorrow would be another day...  


A/N: Hey again. Hope you liked this chapter, it was nice and long, thought you guys deserved it for having to wait so long LoL. And remember to please review because my Sweet 16 Birthday was December 30th (yaay LoL) and it would be a very happy birthday present! Thank you to everyone has reviewed and continued to read this, you're more appreciated then you know! Hope to post soon, because I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, but as you already know, once vacation is over, I'll be very busy again. TTYL!

  


~SweetWater~  
  



	12. A Hogsmeade Trip and Colin’s Shocking Pi...

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rolling, but the plot is my own creation :o)

A/N: Hey! I seriously can't believe that it's June already! I'm so0o sorry for not updating this for so long( 5 months eek!)but I have been so incredibly busy, it's hard to believe. Between SATs, AP exams and classes, massive amounts of homework and projects, the school play (Cinderella, where I was a towns-person, a ballroom dancer, and my favorite-a mouse!), the Junior Statesman of America debate team, other after school activities, and getting time to eat and sleep in there, it's been extremely hard to update this! And besides all that I've been to Europe and back! I went to Italy (Rome, Assisi, Florence, Pisa, Venice, Verona) and Switzerland (Lucern) during Easter vacation with my school and had the most amazing experiences of my life. Anyway, now that I've filled you in on my stupidly busy life LoL, its about time to get on to the fic! Here is the long awaited(LoL) chapter 12 of The Mistake They Can't Deny!

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I can't be losing sleep over this   
No I can't   
And now I can not stop pacing   
Give me a few hours   
I'll have this all sorted out   
If my mind would just stop racing   
  
Cause I can not stand still   
I can't be this unsturdy   
This can not be happening   
  
This is over my head   
But underneath my feet   
Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat   
And everything will be back to the way that it was   
I wish that it was just that easy   
  
Cause I'm waiting for tonight   
Been waiting for tomorrow   
I'm somewhere in between   
What is real   
And just a dream   
  
Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in   
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again   
I don't want to run away from this   
I know that I just don't need this   
  
Cause I can not stand still   
I can't be this unsturdy   
This can not be happening   
  
Cause I'm waiting for tonight   
Been waiting for tomorrow   
And I'm somewhere in between   
What is real   
And just a dream _  
_ -Somewhere in Between_, Lifehouse  
_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

  


Chapter 12: A Hogsmeade Trip and Colin's Shocking Pic

  


Hermione awoke the next day with every intention of forgetting the events of the day before, and it looked like today she would actually get that chance. She was now sitting at breakfast and Harry excitedly informed her that Dumbledore had an announcement for them yet again. 

  


"Let me guess", Hermione replied. "This time Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape took part in a menage a trois and McGonagall is furious with him and wants to put her supposed baby up for adoption unless Snape takes some responsibility."

  


Her table of friends just stared at her for a minute like she was completely and utterly insane, then shook their heads and continued chatting about what the announcement could _really_ be about, choosing rather to ignore her comment. 

  


"What?", Hermione asked Ron. "You guys are always talking about some silly rumors like that."

  


"Yeah 'Mione, but that was just plain crazy", he scoffed while shaking his head. 

  


Hermione sighed and prepared to listen in to the Headmaster as he stood up and began to speak. 

  


"Good morning everyone. Now, yesterday the other professors and I decided that since all of you have been so proficient with your studies lately, that you deserve a break. You've all been working so hard lately that we've decided that First to Third years have the day off to spend doing as they please, and the Fourth years and up have a much needed trip to Hogsmeade to pick out their outfits for the Valentine's Ball this weekend. When the mail arrives this morning, with it will be your assigned colors and flowers for that night. Just so you are all aware of this now, a certain charm has been placed so you won't be able to reveal that information to anyone else, it is supposed to be a surprise for that night. Enjoy the day everyone!

  


Snape had finally seemed to learn his lesson to not interrupt the Headmaster while he was making an important speech, but Dumbledore still had a mischievous glint in his eye and most students couldn't help laughing when he continued with "And thank you Severus for not feeling compelled to serenade us this morning as you did a few days ago."

  


The students began breakfast with excitement hearing the news for the day. A school owl came to deliver to Hermione a rolled up piece of parchment with her assigned colors and flower on it, as did Hedwig and Pig did to Harry and Ron. Hermione unrolled the parchment and discovered her colors to be black and red, and her flower to be a red rose. As Dumbledore had said, as Ron and Harry foolishly asked each other what they were assigned, they found themselves scratching their heads in wonder, not remembering what they had just said. 

  


'Oh, a memory charm' Hermione thought, as she watched the dazed and confused looks on the boys' faces with amusement. This day would be exactly what she needed....a fun time with her friends to relieve all the stress she had ben feeling lately. She would buy a beautiful dress, and have fun with Ginny, chatting about who they could possibly be paired with. And best of all, if she were with Harry, Ron and Ginny, she could forget all her confusion about Draco Malfoy. 

  
  


Later that morning, as older students bustled out of the Hogwarts grounds to Hogsmeade, Albus Dumbledore was having an interesting conversation with four ghost-like figures.

  


"Sir", one of them said, "The spots were an ingenious idea, but I'm sorry to say that even that didn't work." 

  


"Oh, Ro," he replied, "All in good time, you'll see. I'm almost positive that they can be the first ones to get past this silly house rivalry, setting an example for others. They're both smart, persistent, and stubborn enough to not let other people's opinions to get in the way of what they think. And you know we only need one pair from 2 rival houses..."

  


"To break this curse! Oh, I really hope they are the ones, this curse has been going on for too long now. You do know it can only be people that are truly meant to be together that can break it. If only we had been wiser when we were still alive..."

  


"Yes, I do know that, and I do have faith in them. We can't be positive that they are the ones, but we'll certainly find out soon."

  
  
  


Hermione was now in Madam Malkins Dress Robes for All Occasions, casually looking through a rack of dress robes made to look like Muggle gowns, while Ginny searched on the other side of the store in the 'contemporary witch-wear' section. As she picked up one particularly nice robe, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, but oddly when she glanced around, no one was there. However, she noticed there was a small black box on a nearby shelf with the initials H.G. on it. She went over to it, and opened a note that was attached. Written in a neat, girlish handwriting she didn't recognize was: _'Hermione, I thought you might like to keep this.' _Her curiosity getting the better of her, she carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw it was a ring- but not just any ring, the ring that had gotten her into the mess she was in, in the first place. It was still the same golden color from when she had last worn it, and the gem was red. But she was so sure she had gotten rid of it. Closing the box, she slipped it into her robes pocket, and decided to just continue browsing the store, not wanting any reminders to lead her thoughts back to Malfoy. Just as she was about to give up, she came upon a beautiful, long, flowing design, made up of exactly the colors she was assigned. The poufy, ruffled skirt was black, made out of tulle and crinoline, and had red rhinestones glimmering all throughout. The top was a meshed red and black scrunched together, and the straps were made out of the same red gems. She instantly fell in love with it, and taking note of the number on it's tag went to the counter in the front of the store. She placed an order to have it delivered to Hogwarts the day of the ball, which students were asked to do, so no one would be able to see what colors were assigned. 

'Dumbledore is really serious about this,' she thought. 'I guess he really wants us to be surprised.' 

After she had paid for her order, she went outside where she noticed Ginny was standing, making small talk with Ron. 

  


"All set?" she asked the two.

  


"Yeah, we just need to wait for Harry."

  


"No need, I'm here," he replied walking up to the trio.

  


"So where to now?" he questioned. 

  


"Well am feeling a little tired, do you think we should start going back?" Hermione questioned while yawning. 

  


"Go back?" Ron responded indignantly. "But we haven't even eaten yet!"

  


"Oh Ron," Ginny nudged him, "Is food all you think about?"

  


Well, I guess we can stop by the Three Broomsticks," Harry suggested, while Ron's stomach rumbled. 

  


"Fine with me," Ginny agreed.

  


"Definately," replied Ron, stomach growling again.

  


"Mione?" Harry asked, waiting for a reply.

  


"Sure, let's go," she said after a minute, starting to head in the direction of the pub. She just hoped a certain Slytherin hadn't decided to come to Hogsmeade today.

  
  
  


Draco Malfoy laid on his bed, not feeling the desire to move. He didn't plan on going to Hogsmeade since he already had new dress robes for the ball...just a few spells and they could be altered to his assigned colors...but who cared about that anyway? He had been up all night, enveloped in the darkness of his room, his mind also clouded with darkness from the confusion of his thoughts. Even under his dark green comforter, he still had chills thinking about what had happened in the last few hours. It had been his thoughts that had kept him awake all night- seeing Lucius every time he dared to close his eyes. He also couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to Hermione, and became even more confused when he tried to figure out why she had been a constant image inside his head for the past few weeks. His thoughts were overwhelming him, and it was starting to get to be more than he could take. 

  


During the night he had become determined to sort out his feelings by morning, but all he had managed to do was to create more turmoil inside his head. He felt like he had an emptiness inside of him- a void that needed to be filled. A void that only a _person_ could fill. At this realization, he thoughts drifted yet again to Hermione. He shuddered, thinking about what might have happened that night if Lucius hadn't been stopped in time, and it was she who had helped. He realized he no longer could tell himself he hated her, because it just wasn't the case anymore, but what exactly he thought of her, he wasn't quite sure of. Maybe she really didn't hate him after all, maybe it was possible to be friendly like they had been. At the same time, he was arguing with himself, believing these things to be ridiculous. His whole night had been spent debating between the side of him that wanted to change and the side that wanted to go back to being how he was-both appearing impossible for him. So he was caught in between, not being able to shut his eyes once, millions of thoughts racing through his mind trying to figure out how to release himself from the slump he was in. Finally, deciding it was useless to just lay there, he got dressed and went to the Great Hall to have something to eat, to keep himself occupied so his thoughts wouldn't wander again.

  
  


Hermione walked back toward Hogwarts, Harry by her side, Ron and Ginny a little further ahead, arguing about something or another. They had enjoyed a nice lunch, and to Hermione's relief Draco had indeed not been there. However, she couldn't shake off the odd emotion she was now feeling. Why hadn't he been in Hogsmeade today, she would have had to run into him at some point if he was there. Was he all right? After the night before with what happened with Lucius, she wasn't too sure. 'Hermione, just listen to yourself, you're worrying about Malfoy! Do you think he spends this time thinking about you? Now stop it, this is just silly.'

  


"Hermione?" Harry broke into the deep reverie the girl next to him seemed to be in. "Are you all right, you seem to be very distracted lately."

  


"Hmm? Oh, yes well, I guess with this project on top of my schoolwork, it can be stressful. Not to mention having to work with Malfoy...."

  


"Malfoy? Is that what's got you so stressed out lately? What did he do?"

  


Hermione hated not telling Harry the truth, but knew if she explained the situation to him, he just wouldn't understand, and knew it was best to just pretend as if nothing at all were bothering her. "Oh, no Harry, he hasn't done anything, well, nothing more extreme than usual. I'm ok, really, there's no need to worry."

  


They were now heading into the castle doors, and before Harry could question her any further, Ginny interrupted their conversation. 

  


"Hey Hermione, I'm going to go to the library, do you want to come?" the younger girl offered. 

  


"No thanks Ginny, I think I'm just going to go back to my room and relax tonight."

  


"Whoa!" Ron stated with over-exaggerated shock. "Hermione 'I'll-be-in-the-library' Granger _doesn't want _to go to the library? What is this world coming to?"

  


"Well, suite yourself Herm. I'll see you guys later." 

  
  
  


Ginny was walking through the halls on her way to the library when someone ran head on into her.

  


"Oof! Watch it! Oh, Colin? Where are you rushing to?"

  


"Oh good Ginny!" a very anxious Colin Creevy exclaimed trying to catch his breath. "Where's Harry, I need to find him right away!"

  


"Oh dear Colin, I thought you were over that by now", Ginny teased while shaking her head. 

  


"Ginny, this is serious! Amazing, shocking, bewildering- I need to get to Harry right away!"

  


What is it Colin? If its that important can't you tell me?"

  


"Well..." he trailed off looking reluctant to tell her. "I guess if Harry's going to know, so will you- you're her friend too, after all."

  


"Who's friend, what's going on?'

  


"Well-this," the boy stated handing over a photograph to Ginny with a mischievous look on his face. 

  


To say that Ginny was surprised would be a huge understatement. She was utterly speechless at what she was looking at- her brain didn't seem to want to register the information it had received. She blinked a few times before watching the people in the picture again- Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. She held back a gasp as she watched the picture Draco and Hermione quickly peck each other, blush furiously, and avoid eye contact with each other–and she had seen enough. 

  


"Colin, where was this? _When_ was this? What were you doing spying on them? This picture looks like it was taken in the girls bathroom. What were _you_ doing in the girls bathroom?" Ginny had so many questions racing through her mind right now she couldn't even get them all out.

  


"Well....never mind that, I have to show this to Harry now!"

  


"NO!" Ginny shouted. She wasn't sure of a lot of things at this moment, but one thing she was positive about- if Harry, or Ron for that matter saw this photo, there would be serious consequences, and she didn't care to find out what they would be. All she knew was that she couldn't allow them to see it. 

  


"Colin, do you think I could keep this picture? I'd like to question Hermione about it."

  


"But..."

  


"Colin, please, no one can know about this, you know what type of reaction it would bring. I'm sure there is a perfectly...logical answer to this."

  


"But..." the persistent boy repeated.

  


"If you don't tell anyone about this I'll give you one of Harry sweaters."

  


"Deal." he finally stated, handing the picture back over to her, and heading back from where he came from. 

  


Now Ginny had to hide this picture, and find out some answers to the questions she almost dared not to think of.

  
  


Draco, after eating a light lunch was feeling much better, and not as confused as before. He decided he would just have to find Hermione and talk with her, to see how she felt, and knowing her thoughts, would be able to make up his mind once and for all. 

He was so caught up in his decision, that he didn't even notice the redheaded person standing in front of him, flailing her arms and waving a photograph in his face.

  


"Huh? What on earth do _you_ want, Weasley junior? Are you trying to sell something to make money for that poor, disgraceful family of yours? I guess I wouldn't mind sparing a few sickles."

  


"Malfoy, I don't really think it's such a good idea to insult the friend of a girl you like."

  


"What in God's name are you going on about?" he asked bewildered.

  


"This," she replied simply, handing the picture over to him.

  


He took one look at the picture and Ginny could have sworn his eyes popped out of his head. His eyes suddenly clouded over, and he edged closer to her, asking in a menacing whisper "Where did you get this?"

  


"I don't think where I got it is as important as explaining to me what's going on between you and Hermione" she answered back, her arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently, waiting for the explanation.

  


Draco however ignored her, and a little more loudly, and with more force asked again, "I said, _where_ did you _get_ this?"

  


"Malfoy, I don't know who you think you are to talk to me like that, but you should be thanking me, because that picture almost ended up in the hands of Harry and Ron. Now, I figured you'd rather deal with me than them. So, now are you willing to explain what that picture is about? I think it's obvious that you like her. I just can't fathom, how, or why?"

  


"I do not like Granger." he stated firmly, Ginny snorting in disbelief. 

  


"Look, it's complicated, and frankly really none of your business. It was a mistake that's over and done with. Besides, Granger doesn't like me anyway."

  


As he said this, Ginny thought she saw a trace of hurt in his eyes, but thought it best not to question it. 

  


"Well, I guess you'd want to keep this picture then," she said, picking the photograph up off the floor, where he had dropped it in his state of shock.

  


"Why would _I_ want to keep that?"

  


"Well, besides for obvious reasons, there is something going on between you two, and you're right for once, I guess it isn't my business, I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

  


"I don't think she needs people patrolling over her, she's fully capable of taking care of herself. As for this picture, you're going to forget you ever saw it, because it means nothing. It doesn't mean anything for you, it didn't mean anything to Hermione, and it certainly didn't mean anything to me!" Draco had now worked himself up into a fit, and to make his point extra clear, he took the picture out of her hand, and tore it into deliberate forceful pieces, and scattered them across the floor.

  


"Now leave me alone!" he shouted, trying to get his temper under control, as he watched a nervous Ginny continue to wherever she was going when she confronted him. 

  


However, Ginny was not fully convinced by Draco's rage-filled performance, secretly believing what she saw in that picture meant more to him than he was admitting, and the way he had said her name- Hermione- further increased those suspicions. 

  
  


Draco, making sure Ginny was now gone, and no one else was around, took out his wand, restored the photograph, and placed it in a pocket in the front of his robes. 

  


A/N: :oD Hi, well, another chapter come and gone. I want to thank each and every reviewer, you're comments are helpful and very much appreciated! I can't believe it will almost be a year since I first started this! There should only be a few more chapters to go, I'm so excited LoL. Please review so I know that people are still interested in this, and just so you know, I have another fic "I'm With You" and it would be very much appreciated if you could take some time to r/r that, and also, I've started another D/Hr fic called "Do You Believe In Magic" which will be my next big project after this one. Thanks once again, and I promise it won't be 5 months until I update again ;o)

  


~SweetWater~

  



	13. Surprises, Suspicions and Completed Miss...

Disclaimer: As always, these characters unfortunately don't belong to me :-(

  


A/N: Hey! How is all? Lol, This time I didn't take 5 months to update! Now that the summer's here I have more time to write =). I can't believe in a few days it will be a whole year since I started this thing! Sadly, I can feel this fic starting to end, there should only be maybe 3 more chapters, but I'm so excited lol. I made this an extra long chapter to make up for that 5 month hiatus :o). Anyway thanks to all who reviewed, I do appreciate your comments, and don't forget to review this time. And a BIG thanks to Susan, aka Susamina (who btw has to update _her_ fic!), I appreciate all your help so much!!Hope you like it!

  
  


Chapter 13: Surprises, Suspicions and Completed Missions 

  


___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I worry, I wonder all the time why worry?  
It's killing me. Forget about it.  
I whisper, remember what she did, don't miss her.  
Set me free, she won't allow it.  
_

_Angry and gone, and the list goes on and on.  
If it's love, I will differ._

_I'm being lost being with her.  
_

_I can't move on, I can't take it.  
She, she says we won't make it now.  
I can't move on, I can't take it.  
She, she says we won't make it now.  
Believing, the things I did were wrong,  
I'm leaving. It fades away, forget about it.  
She's binding, can't do a thing alone, rewinding.  
Times before, can't live without it._

_Angry and gone, and the list goes on and on.  
If it's love, I will differ._

_I'm being lost being with her._

_I can't move on, I can't take it.  
She, she says we won't make it now.  
I can't move on, I can't take it.  
She, she says we won't make it now.  
  
I don't know.  
But you did, but you did, but you did.  
Please don't go.  
Now my feelings for you, they're now lost  
'Cause we're through anymore.  
I'll write you , I'll call you, now.  
_

__

I'm being lost being with her,

_I'm being lost being with her,_

_I'm being lost, forget about it. _

_I can't move on, I can't take it.  
She, she says we won't make it now.  
I can't move on, I can't take it.  
She, she says we won't make it now._

_ -Why Worry?, All American Rejects  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_

Hermione went back up to her room, tired after the long day at Hogsmeade. She gathered up her things to go take a relaxing bath, hoping to unwind and wash away the worry that still lingered somewhere in the back of her mind, despite the fun-filled day. As she walked down the hallway toward the bathroom, reflecting on the happenings of the past few days, she looked down to see she had almost tripped over a person sitting against the wall. At first she thought the person had passed out, but at second glance saw he was just in deep contemplation. Then, getting a closer look she realized that of all people it was Draco Malfoy. She was about to turn around, thinking that he hadn't noticed her, when his cool voice echoed down the silent hall. 

"Granger, are you going to stand there staring at me all bloody night?" 

Taking this as a sign he wanted her to leave, she instead sat down right next to him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked giving her a 'how-dare-you-disturb-me' look. 

"I'm sitting down," she stated simply in that matter-of-fact tone that grazed his nerves. "I didn't realize it was illegal for me to sit here."

"No, not illegal. Extremely unwarranted, but not illegal."

"So, why are you just sitting slouched against a wall in the middle of the Charms corridor?"

"It's certainly none of your business. Why would you care anyway?"

"I don't care. But being a Prefect in this school, I think it is my business."

He rolled his eyes at that comment, but then an unnerving thought suddenly popped into his head that caused his body to become tense. He hadn't talked to her since yesterday, what if she'd been talking to that Weasley girl? Was she here to discuss more than what she was letting on?

"Granger?" "Malfoy?" they questioned at the same time.

"You go," he said, with more politeness than Hermione had seen from him in a while. 

"Well, I was with Harry, Ron, and Ginny today..and well, Harry seems like he's getting suspicious of something. You aren't going to tell him what happened between us, are you?"

"What happened between us?" he asked with a look of pure un-Malfoyish innocence plastered on his face.

"You know...in the hallway the other day, and then in the bathroom yesterday."

"What was this?" he questioned, still pretending to be clueless, amused at her growing agitation.

"Draco Malfoy, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You know, when we...well...when you kissed me!"

He put on a look of confused intrigue and said with fake surprise "Oh, that was you?" and couldn't help smirking at her irritation. 

"Ugh!" she said, letting out a sound of frustration. "Why do you have to act like such a prat?!"

"I am not acting like anything. I am calmly sitting here, but you had to interrupt me." 

With that she let out a huff and crossed her arms. Ooo how he could get on her nerves sometimes.

"Granger, don't have a conniption fit, I wasn't planning on telling anyone what happened. If you haven't noticed, that would ruin my reputation just as much, if not more than yours."

"Oh, right," she said now feeling a little sheepish. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Obviously. If you stopped thinking about yourself so much, maybe you would have."

"I don't believe it! The nerve of _you_ saying something like that to _me_. Mr. Draco-I- can't-get-myself-out-of-my-head-Malfoy."

"Well at least I'm someone that's worth thinking about," he retorted, flashing her his most cocky grin. 

Hermione wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face. He seemed to love getting under her skin, and knew exactly the right ways to do it. But instead of showing him how much he bothered her, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. 

"So what are you still doing here?" he asked, while sighing, brushed his hair back, then closed his eyes and put his head back against the stone wall. Hermione was about to question this odd behavior when something clutched in his hand caught her eye. She spotted familiar blonde and brown slightly bushy hair and school robes and snatched at his hand. Realizing her intentions he pulled his hand back, and she missed. She tried to grab at his hand again, but unfortunately for her, his reflexes were quicker than hers, and instead she ended up sprawled over his lap, not able to reach what was in his hand. 

"Oof," she muttered while blushing, and trying to get up.

"Granger, why the sudden urge to molest me?" he couldn't help smirking more than ever now at the compromising situation she had put herself in.

"Oh yes, that was exactly what I was trying to do," she said while rolling her eyes. "Now give me what's in your hand."

Draco, who had swiftly managed to stuff the picture into his pocket while Hermione had been composing herself, was now showing her his empty palms.

"What hand?" he asked her with feigned innocence. 

Hermione appeared puzzled, but her gaze quickly traveled to his pocket and before he could see what was coming, she had dug her hand into his robes and was now clutching the photograph with a startled and bewildered expression on her face. 

"So now you really _are _molesting me. I would have thought you'd have more self control." 

Hermione however was too surprised to make a comeback and instead fumbled with her words.

"What are you...? Why do you have...? Where did you get this?"

"So articulate Granger. If you must know, that Weasley girl had it and questioned me about it."

"G-Ginny _saw_this?!" Hermione asked incredulously. 

"You're lucky that's all who saw it. It almost ended up with Potter and the _other_ Weasley girl. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

Hermione was still too shocked to really notice his crack at Ron, and continued with her barrage of questions. "What?! Well, where did it _come_ from??" 

"How should I know? If you didn't notice I was a little preoccupied at the time."

"So, what are _you_ doing with it?"

"Trying to keep it out of the wrong hands," he replied while deftly removing it from her grip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do....like sit back down and stare at this interesting wall in front of me."

"Wait a minute, if you didn't want the picture to be seen, why didn't you just destroy it?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously and curiously.

"What? Are you implying that I actually _wanted _to keep the damn thing? Well don't flatter yourself." And with that he again left the picture as scattered pieces on the stone floor. 

"Well you can't just leave it like that, here..."She motioned her wand to clear away the torn pieces, but Draco suddenly stopped her and said rather hastily, "Here, let me do it. I believe the little Weasely is awaiting an explanation from you."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together, wondering about his strange actions, but just dismissed it, knowing she'd have to have a dreaded conversation with Ginny about Malfoy. So, forgetting about her bath, she said a faint goodbye and left Malfoy again slouched against the wall as she had found him. She was now halfway down the corridor, but still managed to hear him call out after her, sarcasm in his voice as always, "You know how much I_ love_ spending time with you, but we do have to eventually meet up sometime to finish solving this thing for Dumbledore." 

She didn't reply, but smiled to herself, then continued on her way, thinking of how she might possibly begin to explain herself to Ginny. 

Draco, unbeknownst to Hermione, found himself for the second time that day restoring the picture, this time putting a charm on it, so only he could see what it really was. He then proceeded down the hallway, not quite sure where his feet were taking him. Realizing he hadn't eaten lunch that day, and that dinner was almost over, he started to head in the direction of the Great Hall. He sat down at the only empty seat at the Slytherin table, which was unfortunately next to Pansy. He started to eat the dinner that had magically appeared before him, but dropped his knife as the other person next to him, Goyle, bumped into him. 'Clumsy goon,' he thought angrily as he bent over to pick up the silverware, but the picture of he and Hermione, charmed to turn into whatever the first person who looked at it wanted to see, fell onto the ground. Before he could pick it up, Pansy had leaned over, and was now squealing in delight. 

"Oh Draco! I just_ knew_ you felt the same way! Who knew that you secretly kept a picture of me with you? How romantic!"

'Damn. Could my luck get any worse? Why did she of all people need to be the first one to get hold of that picture?'

Draco roughly snatched the picture out of her hand and stuffed it into his pocket, saying "Yeah. Right," and suddenly losing his appetite, decided to just go back to his room, ignoring Pansy's questions of where he was going, 'just when she had discovered his undying love.' 

Now in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was starting to head up to her dorm when someone came and blocked her from going up the stairs.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

Ginny Weasley pulled Hermione up the stairs into the 5th year girl's dorm room, which was luckily, and not surprisingly, vacant. 

"Ginny, I can explain..."she started, but Ginny cut her off, with a smirk that oddly resembled Malfoy.

"Who would have ever thought that the infamous pureblooded wizard Draco Malfoy would ever fall for Muggle-born Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, he hasn't 'fallen' for me! Now be serious about this!"

"Oh really?" Ginny asked skeptically, still teasing her. "Well something's certainly happened to him if he kissed you!"

"Ginny, that was all just a misunderstanding!"

"Ok, Hermione, I'll be serious. _Is_ there something going on between you and Malfoy??"

"Of course there isn't!" Hermione replied, looking as though Ginny had lost her mind.

"Well, then what was this picture about? From what I could see he looked pretty smitten" she said while giggling, remembering what she had seen in the photograph. 

Hermione, however did not agree, and looked scandalized. "Of course he didn't! And even if he did, I would have certainly noticed it."

"I'm sorry to say this, but no you wouldn't have, you may be very intelligent, but you can be terribly oblivious sometimes."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and replied "Well, in this case, there is absolutely_ nothing _to be oblivious of. Now let me explain, it's _not_ what you think."

"Ok, 'Mione, then spill," Ginny demanded, eager to know what had happened. 

"Well, it's a long story...it's all so confusing, I don't know where to start."

"Well, start from the beginning," Ginny answered, getting comfortable, as she sensed a long story was coming on. 

"Do you remember when I went on that 'special secret assignment' for Dumbledore with Malfoy?" As Ginny nodded Hermione continued. "Well, there was no special secret assignment," she admitted. When Ginny's eyes became wide, her curiosity raised and attention held, Hermione took this as her cue to continue with her explanation. She told Ginny the whole story of what had happened since then between she and Malfoy, sparing no detail, watching Ginny's various expressions of amusement and surprise flickering across her face. It actually felt good to tell someone, to get it all off her chest. It was way too confusing to have all that bottled up inside, and was glad she had Ginny to talk to, who she knew was much more understanding than Harry or Ron would be. After Ginny had absorbed all of this, she sat for a few minutes, seemingly speechless.

"Wow, Hermione. I really don't know what to say. But do you think Malfoy meant it when he said he didn't hate you as much as he used to?"

"Well, he doesn't really humiliate me as much as he used to, it's just kind of like teasing and taunting. And I haven't heard the word mudblood out of him for a while. He's just so stubborn, it's like whenever I see glimpses of politeness from him, he immediately brushes it off and feels like he has to insult me to make up for it or something. I just don't understand it, it's all so odd."

"Well, he's not the only stubborn person around here," Ginny replied while smiling innocently in her direction. 

"Hey!" she said while glaring half-heartedly, and then laughing, knowing it was the truth. 

"Hmm...well, it is a very strange thought you being friends with Malfoy, but it's obvious he's changed some how, even if it is slightly." 

"Me, friends with Malfoy? I doubt that will ever happen. It's more like, we have a.....tolerance for each other now. I just wish he'd stop going back to being a total prick all the time."

"Well it sounds to me like he's in denial," Ginny said while giggling.

"Oh give me a break, that's absurd."

Ginny shrugged and replied, "I don't know Hermione, from what you've told me, it really sounds like he's just as confused as you are. I know it sounds really strange, because this _is_ Malfoy, but maybe there's something he's not admitting to himself." 

Hermione felt almost sick to her stomach at that idea. Imagine, Malfoy being confused and in denial? It was just crazy! "Oh Ginny, stop filling my head with preposterous ideas. It is true that Malfoy's been pretty tolerable, but that doesn't mean anything! He has fun teasing me and gets pleasure in seeing me annoyed or infuriated. He was probably just trying to make the best of the situations we were in. Anyway, thanks for understanding Ginny, I know you must have been getting some crazy ideas after seeing that picture."

"It's all right Hermione, anytime." She stifled a yawn and said, "Well, I guess I should be going, we had a busy day, and we do have classes tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Bye Ginny."

As the younger girl left, Hermione couldn't help thinking about the conversation they had just had, Ginny had filled her with some doubt about Malfoy. Was he really as bad as he tried to seem? She wasn't sure anymore. Sure he could be tolerable, maybe even a _tad_ nice some of the time, but other times he could really be a prat, and she seriously doubted he thought of her as anything more than bookworm, teacher's pet, mudblood Granger. However, a tinge of doubt remained somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind. She was now exhausted and ready to go to bed herself, but something on the floor next to her trunk caught her attention. It was a book Hermione had completely forgotten about with all the commotion the past few day- _Hogwarts: A History; First Edition_. 'I can't believe I forgot about this!' Hermione thought, mentally slapping herself. She sat down on her bed, opened to the table of contents, and started skimming through the chapter titles. They were all quite familiar to her, but eventually she stopped at one that wasn't. "That's strange...I've never seen a chapter titled 'The Founder's Curse' before..." Hermione flipped to the page number and immediately became engrossed in the words before her. 

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was, as mentioned earlier, founded in 1432 by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. The four shared a common room in the early beginnings of Hogwarts, still located in the school today. It is known that the four were very close friends when the school started out, but differences between who should be able to attend the school forced Slytherin to stray from the rest. However, it is said that someone had unknowingly cast a spell 'Conturbo-phasma Donec-rivalas'_ _on the four of them. According to legend, this spell caused their spirits to become unrestful, trapped together in Hogwarts. The spell would not be lifted until two rivals, that by fate were meant to be together, __fell in love and created peace between the feuding houses that the four had created. It is said that the founders still to this day haunt their special common room, awaiting the day when the curse is lifted, and their spirts can finally be at rest..."_

"Oh my god! Oh my god, this is it! This _must_ be it!_" _Hermione could hardly contain her excitement about finding outthe secret to the mystery that Dumbledore had asked them to solve. 

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked her roommate Parvati Patil, who had walked in a short while ago.

"Oh, of course I'm fine, just excited about something I found here. If you'll excuse me, I have to go do something, I'll be back soon."

Hermione didn't even turn back as she headed out the door to see Parvati's mildly surprised face behind her. She had to go find Malfoy to let him know she had solved the puzzle. 'No doubt he'll be relieved about not having to spend so much time with me now. Of course I'll be relieved too.' But would she really be? However, she was so enthralled about finally discovering this new bit of information, she didn't stop to think about it too much. She scoured the hallways looking for any sign of the Slytherin, checking the hallway he had previously been in, the Great Hall, and the library, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Feeling a bit disappointed now, she started back to her own room in Gryffindor. 'Hermione, look at yourself, running around like a fool to find Malfoy of all people, get a grip, you can just tell him tomorrow, or the next time you see him.' With that last thought, she gave the Fat Lady the Gryffindor password, climbed the stairs to her room and into bed, falling into a much-needed slumber. 

The next day, Friday, and the day before the Valentine's Ball, Hermione woke up with an early start. Her classes seemed to fly by that day, and before she knew it, she was packing up her Charms books and seeking out Malfoy yet again to tell him the good news of what she had discovered. 

Draco was heading to the Slytherin common room after his last class of the day, Blaise next to him making idle conversation. 

"So Draco, why exactly did you have a picture of Pansy 'pug-face' Parkinson with you in your pocket?"

"Blaise, the day I willingly carry a picture of _Pansy _around with me is the day I'd be carried to St. Mungo's by a pack of ravenous wolves. The picture was under the Occultatio charm."

"Oh, yes that makes much more sense. You really should have seen her face after you left last night, all sappy and pathetic looking, staring dreamily at the spot you had been sitting. I can't believe she won't give up, even after her love spell failed."

"Yeah, she really can be quite dense. Hey, wait a minute...how did _you_ know she tried to put me under a love spell? When I told you what had happened with me and Granger I don't recall telling you that bit of information." 

Blaise quickly flushed, and cursed to herself at her slipup. "Erm....well...she sort of...asked me for help."

"WHAT?! Are you _daft_?! Why would you _ever_ help Pansy with a love spell to use on me?!"

"It's not like she could have gotten it right anyway. Even with my help I knew she'd mess it up somehow. And do you realize how _annoying_ her constant begging, squeaky voice can be? Besides, if she hadn't done anything, you wouldn't have a crush on_ Her-mi-oneee_," she said dragging out the girl's name in a sing-song voice. 

"I do _not_ have a _crush_," he spat out the word as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "on _Her-mi-oneee," _he finished, mocking the same sing-songy voice_._

"Whatever you say. Anyway, if that picture wasn't Pansy, then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, nothing, huh?" At this, Blaise caught him off guard when she started digging through his pockets for the photograph, oddly reminding him of what Hermione had done. __

From a distance, Hermione spotted Malfoy's bright blonde head in the hallway, in the midst of many of students eager to get to their common rooms. As she neared him, pushing past some Hufflepuffs headed in the opposite direction, she stopped dead in her tracks, the sea of people around her however still continuing their flow of movement. Suddenly a conversation that they had not too long ago popped into her head....

_ "Why would I want to be paired with her when I like someone else?"_

_ "Oh.....is it that Blaise Zabini girl? I've seen you two around each other a lot lately."_

_ " Yeah Granger......it's Blaise."_

And there was the proof to back this up, for there Hermione saw Draco with Blaise Zabini, looking as though they were flirting and playfully fighting. Hermione, getting an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, thought it best not to disturb him just then, turned around, and trudged back to Gryffindor, all earlier excitement about her discovery now gone. 

"Give me the damn picture back."

"Just let me see it. Now how do I turn this back to it's original form? Oh yeah..."

"Accio photograph!"

"Hey!" the girl cried as the picture flew out of her hands and back into Draco's.

"Blaise, you can't see this. At least not now in the middle of a crowded hallway."

"How come? Oooh, I bet its Granger," she said, teasing him again, not really knowing just how right she was.

Draco just glared at her and continued walking at a fast pace, Blaise smiling smugly behind him. As he turned around to see if she was still coming, he could have sworn he saw Granger's retreating figure, but decided it just must have been a figment of his imagination as a result of having her on his mind so much lately and continued toward the Slytherin dungeons. 

Hermione was now at dinner, and seemed to be rushing through her meal so she could finally tell Malfoy that she had found the answer they had been looking for, but then slowed down when Harry and Ron started throwing her odd looks. 

"Hermione, you're eating like Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked, giving her a curious glance, while Ron muttered something under his breath, giving Harry a look. 

Hermione, who wasn't really paying attention, didn't seem to hear Harry, but Ginny, who picked up on Hermione's distracted look, quickly jumped in. "Oh, yah she's fiiiiine, all that working so hard lately must have caught up to her, right Hermione?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, that's it. I'm ok. Really, you can stop looking at me like that," she finally replied, as Harry and Ron's concerned expressions eased up. The truth was, that she was thinking about how she felt earlier when she had seen Malfoy in the hallway. Was she actually _jealous_ of Blaise? No, it was impossible, what would she have to be jealous of? Still, she knew after tonight she wouldn't need to be spending so much time with him anymore. 'Thank God for that,' she thought to herself, although it may have been halfheartedly. 

Draco, who had decided to skip dinner that night, instead decided to go back to the mystery room to see if he could figure anything out. He was wondering just when he'd see Hermione again, and although he hated to admit it, he had actually gotten used to being around her. Maybe even started enjoying her company. 'Now don't go too far Malfoy,' he slightly joked to himself. Just when he sat down on the comfy sofa that he had spent so much time on a few weeks ago, the door burst open, and in came a slightly panting Hermione. He noticed she was carrying a large book under her arm and thought with a slight smile, 'What else is new?'

"There you are! Finally," she said, coming over to him, and plopped herself down on the sofa.

"Been looking for me, eh?" he replied, giving her an interested look. 

"Yes. And you can stop smirking before I pop that balloon you like to call a head. Here, I wanted to show you this," and with this she handed over the large book sitting in her lap over to him.

"Is it your diary, Granger? Come to show me all the wonderful praises of admiration you've secretly been writing about me?" However, when he looked down at the title, Hogwarts: A History; First Edition, he said, "Oh sorry, my mistake, it's your Bible."

"Very funny, but once you see what I found, I think it'll be you praising me," she countered, opening up to the page about the secret of the founders, ordering him to read. 

As he quickly skimmed the passage, his eyes widened in shock. .He couldn't believe it, she had found the answer to what they were looking for, and without him for that matter. He was a little put off that she solved the mystery on her own, but then felt oddly letdown, realizing there was no need for them to spend any more time together with the answer sitting here in front of them. 'You must have known this was coming Malfoy, why would she ever want to spend more time with you then necessary?' 

"Why do you have to be so bloody brilliant? You solved the whole damn mystery on your own, and now Dumbledore will probably give you all the credit."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, with after all we did trying to figure this thing out, of course you'll get credit. By the way, did you just compliment me?"

"So what if I did?" he snapped, putting an irritated look on his face to hide his disappointment, and turned to face her. 

"Nothing, it's just odd is all..."

"Oh right, I forgot, I'm _Malfoy_, not capable of actually being polite or agreeable because I'm just a big prat." 

"Hey, it's not like I'm the only judgmental one around here, you seem to always find plenty of reasons for me to think of you that way."

He sighed, now looking grumpy and said "Whatever, let's just show this to Dumbledore." Truth be told, he had let the compliment accidentally slip, but was glad she had caught it, thinking maybe she still didn't hate him... 'But I guess I was wrong...' He now stood up, book in tow, getting ready to leave, but suddenly Hermione pulled him back and shouted "Wait!"

Hermione, now realizing what she had actually done, looked very confused. She had gotten a strange urge when he had gotten up, not wanting him to go just yet, but now that she had stopped him, she had no idea what to do or say. 

An even more confused Draco was now half sitting, half laying on the couch, where he had fallen when Hermione pulled him back. "What Granger?" he asked her, with a slight tinge of hope showing in his eyes. 

"Umm..." she started to say, feeling very awkward, but became even more uneasy when she saw how close they were sitting, and that she still had a fistful of his robes clenched in her hand. She snapped out of it when she realized they had been staring at each other, and as she let go, he cleared his throat and turned away, trying to think of a way to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"So," he stared, and she jumped when he had finally spoken again. He was now leaning on his elbows and before he could continue, the picture of Pansy, yet again slipped out of the pocket of his robes. 'God damn it, why does this thing have to give me so much trouble?' 

Hermione bent down to pick it up, and seeing who it was, changed her expression from confusion to annoyance. "You know, I saw you with Blaise today, so why do you have a picture of Pansy with you?"

"Stalking me now, huh?"

"No, I was just looking for you so I could show you this book."

"Then why didn't you come over to me then? Afraid of what Potter and Weasley will think of you if you were seen associating with the likes of someone like me?"

"Actually, you looked quite cozy with Blaise Zabini, I thought you wouldn't want to be disturbed."

Draco could hardly believe his ears. Was she actually _jealous_ of Blaise? 

"Granger, are you dumb, blind, or maybe both? I did not look remotely close to getting _cozy _with her. It seems to me like you're just jealous..."

"I most certainly am not! I'm just stating what was obvious. Besides, if I remember correctly, you even _said_ it was Blaise that you liked." 

Draco looked confused for a minute, but then recalled the conversation they had not too long ago about the Valentine's Ball. Thinking it over, he couldn't believe she had actually taken what he had said seriously, she was incredibly oblivious. 

"Granger, I think you really need to learn how to pick up on sarcasm."

"What? What are you talking about?" 

He put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I think you just must be in denial."

"What? Denial about what??"

"About this."

And suddenly, Hermione Granger felt Draco Malfoy kissing her. Again. For the third time! But this time, it was like he was pouring everything- all the anger, frustration, confusion, all his pent up emotions into that one single kiss, trying to say what words could not. And this scared her. It scared her because she was worked up and confused and surprised and overwhelmed all at once. But it actually felt right, and this unnerved her to no end. So she did what instinct told her to do. She pushed him away. "What the HELL do you think you are _doing_ Draco Malfoy?"

He was a little breathless, and his confusion mirrored her own, but he actually looked a little hurt that she had pushed him away. "I-I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't know what I'm thinking, and I don't know what I'm feeling, but I don't think you really know either. But I DO know that it was NEVER Pansy, and it wasn't Blaise."

"Who was it?" she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer to her question. 

Draco picked up the picture of Pansy now lying on the floor, pointed his wand at it, muttered "principialis", and watched as the picture slowly turned back to its original state. Handing the picture back to her he swallowed and whispered "It was you." 

Hermione's eyes widened, her head shaking back and forth as if saying 'no'. Draco noticing her expression, realized that she must not reciprocate his feelings. He was so frustrated at the girl he didn't even stop to really think what he was saying as he continued. "WAS being the important word. But obviously you haven't felt the same way, and I won't waste any more of my or your time. I keep forgetting you are a mudblood after all." He couldn't seem to stop himself, he didn't handle rejection too easily, and didn't exactly have the best temper. As soon as the word was out of his mouth he deeply regretted it, but figured maybe it was for the best if Granger wanted to stay in denial. 

Hermione looked like the wind had been knocked out of her and felt her heart drop down to her stomach. She tried to hide her feelings of hurt that such a low blow had caused her as she replied, "I don't believe it. Who are you trying to kid? I just KNEW it! Maybe on the surface you've changed and learned to be friendly, but deep down you'll never be able to completely forget our differences will you? Even if you do have a different side that can be nice, you've obviously just shown me which side you favor more."

Draco was about to apologize, but realized it would probably be futile. She believed he could never completely change, and if that's the way she wanted it, that's what she was going to get. He turned around to leave again, but stepped on something that had been near his feet. He looked down to see 'Similar Spells and How to Determine Their Differences' staring back up at him. He picked up the book and again turned around, but turned back to Hermione and said "You know, did you ever even _read_ this?! For someone who's supposed to be as smart as you, you sure can be airheaded, there's an interesting bit of information in here you overlooked, but don't worry, it's not too important anymore, especially not to me."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head again, grabbed the book out of his hands, pushed roughly past him and stormed out of the room. Draco forcefully slammed the door behind her and put his back to the wall, closing his eyes and sliding down to the floor, angrily brooding about how stubborn Hermione was and what a big mess he had gotten himself into. 

"Ginny," Ron coaxed, sitting with Harry in the Gryffindor common room, "Is Hermione really ok? She's been acting pretty strange lately."

"Oh, don't worry about her. She had a bit of a--situation-- with Malfoy, but it's sorted out and everything's perfectly fine now."

At this they heard the portrait of the Gryffindor Tower slam shut, and Hermione's furious face coming towards them. 

"'Mione, are you-," Harry started but was cut off by an angry Hermione who didn't even glance in their direction. "No one. Talk to me." The three friends watched as she stormed by and headed towards the stairs to the girl's dormitories, stomped up the stairs, and winced as they heard a door angrily slam shut. 

"Oh yah," Harry said casually. "Everything's peachy."

Hermione slammed her door shut, and threw the book Malfoy had given her onto her bed, frustrated with him, as well as herself. She just couldn't understand what was going on with him. 'One second he kisses me, the next he calls me a mudblood!' She sat down on her bed and smacked her hand down onto the mattress, then sighed, thankful that her roommates weren't there to see the scene she had just caused. Looking at the book that seemed to be calling her name now, she picked it up and opened up to a page that was book marked. Maybe an explanation to Malfoy's actions would be in here. The spot she had opened to turned out to be the same one she had read before, and as she reread it, images of the time trapped in that room popped into her head. When she had gotten to the end of the paragraph about the spell they had been put under, she hadn't noticed anything at all....what was Malfoy talking about when he said she missed something. But then she noticed an asterisk indicating a footnote at the bottom of the page, and her vision blurred as she saw the words before her that he must have been talking about. 

_*Further research on this topic has shown that the spell can only be performed on people that by fate, are meant to be together.'_

The book dropped out of Hermione's hands and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Oh my God......... Oh my God!" With that, Hermione rushed out of her room and down the steps, almost falling in her haste and ran out of Gryffindor, not even bothering to close the portrait behind her. 

"Oh, you call that fine!" Ron exclaimed at Hermione's retreating figure, and with that, the three went after to her to see if they could get a much needed explanation out of their friend. 

A/N: So0o, how did yah like it? Tell me in a review! For the spells, I used an English to Latin translator, so they might be kinda messed up, but roughly they mean....1.unrestful spirits until a rival is in love, 2.concealment, and 3. original. Wellll, usually my author's notes are longer but, what can I say, my life's boring now that I'm off from school LoL. Hope you all liked it, thanks again for reading, and remember to please review =) Luv ya!

~SweetWater~ 


	14. A Valentine’s Prize and Cupid’s Surprise

Disclaimer: I disclaim owning any of these characters or places, but the plot dearies is mine =)

  


To answer a question-Averill- if you look a little closer the publish date was 7-21-02 (not 03) so my last update date had actually been almost a year since I first published it lol. I'm sorry for the confusion, this story has taken me quite awhile to write lol. 

  


A/N: Hi! Long time no see....erm....write lol. Senior year has been great so far, even tho I'm in all college classes. It's amazing how fast the time goes! I had half of this chapter written in August, but then when September rolled around, my time for writing seemed to....disappear lol. I've been quite busy lately with the school play Mame.....I'm a principle singer, Gregor(ia) where I talk in a French accent, and Cousin Fan where I get to talk in a southern accent =D. We open next week so, I thought I'd better update before we get to Tech week(where we'll be having very late rehearsals) and I have no time at all. Sooo, here's an update, and the chapter you've all probably been waiting for ;-D 

  


Chapter 14: A Valentine's Prize and Cupid's Surprise

  


_"It's undeniable that we should be together._

_It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never." _

_ -Brian McKnight, Back At One_

_"And I'm just elated_

_To be someone you once hated_

_And it's all so complicated..."_

_ -Bowling For Soup, On and On (About you)_

  
  


A breathless Hermione jingled the handle and pushed on the door to the room she had just left not too long ago, but found that it wouldn't open. So instead she gently tapped on the door and softly called out, "Mal-Draco, are you in there? Draco, I think we should talk." 

  


When no response came she sighed and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor, not knowing that on just the opposite side, the person she was looking for was doing the exact same thing as she. 

  
  


Draco, who was still very worked up from what had happened moments ago quickly stiffened as he heard the doorknob rattle and Hermione's voice calling from the other side of the door. 'What could she possibly want now?' However his heart started beating rather rapidly and he became tense when he heard her call him Draco, wondering what could have possibly made her use his first name. 'The footnote, she must have finally read it.' He didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about her finally knowing the cause for his strange behavior, finally knowing the truth– that they were 'meant to be together'. He didn't even fully understand the meaning of that phrase, and doubted she knew either. He only knew that he couldn't face her now, not now that she knew. What could he even say? He had no idea how to react to this type of situation, and was panicked about what was going to happen now. However, she had said she believed that he couldn't, and didn't want to change, that he would always be an evil, malicious jerk that considered her filth. But this was now FAR from the truth. He just had a bad control of his temper, he was just so frustrated with–everything– he couldn't take it anymore, and he had slipped, but the word no longer held any meaning for him. And now that Hermione knew the truth, what was she going to do? As he closed his eyes, fighting back the terrible urge to just scream, he thought bitterly, 'Just because fate says something's _meant_ to be, doesn't mean it _will_ be.' 

  


"Malfoy, you just lost the best thing you ever could have had without even realizing it. You really ARE a prat," he said to himself dejectedly, again leaning his head back against the wall, wondering if Hermione had left so he could just go back to his dorm. 

  
  
  


Hermione, figuring he either wasn't in there, or didn't want to come out, got back up as confused as ever. Why had she even come here in the first place, what was she expecting to happen? But as that one phrase had flashed vividly in her head, all she could think of was to get to him as soon as possible. But now, she realized this was probably ridiculous. He had just called her a mudblood moments before! She should be furious. But, all her fury was replaced with some understanding.....and even more confusion. So that's why he kissed her, he knew what fate had in store for them. The words he had said earlier echoed through her mind. 'It was you.' How had she not seen it? Of course, because she never would have expected it, not in a million years. But there it was, staring her in the face– by fate, she and Draco Malfoy were somehow meant to be together, but there they were insulting and ridiculing each other, trying everything in their power to deny it. 'Well, just because fate says something, doesn't mean it will actually happen. People have to help direct their own fate.' She hadn't realized until now that she had been meandering through the halls while lost in thought, but now she focused her attention and saw that a bewildered Harry, Ron, and Ginny were approaching her. 

  


"Hermione," Ron started trying to catch his breath. "Where was the fire? Why'd you run out of there so fast?"

  


"Oh...well, I realized I left something important in the library, and I wanted to get it before it got too late." The three looked skeptical, but didn't want to push it further. If she wanted to tell them, she would, and she must have her reasons not too. The one thing they would always have for Hermione was trust. 

It was Harry's turn to ask a question. "So, what made you so furious before?" 

  


"Oh, just something Malfoy said," she answered, looking a little distressed. Ginny's eyebrows raised at the mention of this, and she gave Hermione a look clearly saying she wanted details later. 

  


"Malfoy," Harry's eyes flashed with dislike at the mention of his enemy's name. "What did he say?"

  


"It was nothing that I haven't heard before, its...its fine now, and we should probably be getting back." And with that, the four returned to Gryffindor, none feeling any more reassurance than they had before they left. 

  


Hermione was now in bed, trying to get to sleep. But as she lay there, one phrase kept haunting her, echoing in her mind and disturbing the rest that she needed. _'It was you.' _

  
  


Draco finally got up off the floor, hoping the coast was clear. He picked up the troublesome photograph and book Hermione had left in her wake, still amazed at how so much had happened in mere minutes. He placed the picture inside the book, and took it with him, knowing they'd have to show it to Dumbledore, proving that the mystery was solved and earning them extra credit. He made his way back to Slytherin in a bit of an addled stupor, still berating himself for his actions, and pondering what it was exactly that he felt toward Hermione. As he drifted off to sleep that night, he couldn't help thinking again, _'The spell can only be performed on two people that, by fate, are meant to be together.' _

  
  
  


Thenextday Hermione woke up to a figure looming over her. She was about to scream, but her eyes focused on a familiar face. 

  


"Ginny?!"

  


"Good morning. Now, I want an explanation as to what happened last night before Harry and Ron wake up. We can go to my room, everyone is already up and gone." Hermione got up and put a robe on over her pajamas, and before leaving picked up the book she had dropped onto the floor, following Ginny to the 4th year girl's dormitory. 

  


Upon entering the room Ginny declared, "Sit. Explain."

  


Hermione sighed and opened up to the book-marked page, handing it over to the girl. "That's the spell we were put under."

  


Ginny hurriedly scanned the paragraph and her eyes bulged as she read over the line Hermione was pointing to. 

  


"Oh my.....Hermione, what does this mean? Is Malfoy in love with you or something?" 

  


"I doubt it, he called me a mudblood last night." 

  


"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry," she said, looking slightly disappointed. But then an excited look crossed her face as a sudden thought popped into her head. "Wait, if you two are supposedly meant to be, what if you'll be paired for the ball tonight?!"

  


"Dumbledore said we'd be paired with who we're _most compatible _with. If you haven't noticed, between rare moments of getting along, all we do is argue and agitate each other." 

  


"Well if two would get over your stubbornness, and just take the time to stop that petty bickering, maybe you'd find that there was, I don't know, something there. Something that wasn't there before. Something that neither of you noticed."

  


Ginny's words filled Hermione with even more doubt about Draco and plagued her for the rest of the day. If Ginny was right, and Draco was her partner for the ball, what would happen? After his hurtful words last night, she had thought he really couldn't change.....but maybe she was wrong. 

  
  
  


The whole next day, Draco's thoughts still seemed to be very much occupied by Hermione. After his outburst, he had nothing else on his mind, but now there was another thing that came back to haunt him. He couldn't believe he had kissed her again! It was most likely an act of desperation, she didn't seem to be the most perceptive of other people's feelings and could be very oblivious. So he felt like if she couldn't see how he was feeling, that he needed to show her. Even if he wasn't entirely sure of what those feelings were. He had gotten an expected reaction from the kiss, but it wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. Now he had to deal with the consequences, which would more than likely be unfavorable. However, he did need to face the one fact that remained, because he just couldn't deny it anymore– there seemed to some kind of...spark between them. Whether they wanted it or not, they were meant to be together and fate seemed intent on keeping it that way, because he no longer hated Hermione, not one bit. 

  
  
  


Hermione, along with a watchful Harry and Ron were walking to the library later that day. She had tried to tell them that she was fine on her own, but her recent outbursts and mood swings had left them with feelings of doubt. So after several failed protests from Hermione, the two decided to accompany her to the library, just in case she had another outburst and to see if they could find the cause of her odd behavior. 

  


"Really you two, I appreciate your concern, but I'm....fine.." 

  


Her last word seemed to come out as a mere whisper and falter as her eyes set on someone heading towards them. She had caught sight of Draco walking towards them on the opposite side of the hallway. The two boys followed her gaze and started preparing comebacks for the insults they expected to come at any moment. However, rather then the usual verbal spar that came whenever Malfoy and Harry were near each other, he was instead intently staring at Hermione, wearing an expression unfamiliar to Harry and Ron. When they looked over at her, she was surprisingly enough, staring back with just as much intensity as he. Neither lifted the piercing gaze, but each kept walking, steadily passing by each other with their heads held high, not a word said between them. 

  


"Odd," Ron commented as they entered the library. "Did Malfoy take an anti-git potion today or has he finally run out of bad insults?"

  


Harry also found the previous confrontation very peculiar. He couldn't help but notice the silent exchange and the look on Malfoy's face. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing on him, which made it slightly unreadable. Something unusual had passed between them....something unspoken, but seemingly louder than words. Harry couldn't quite place it, but thought he had seen....understanding? Malfoy was acting odd.....different, and anything different in Draco Malfoy's behavior was very disconcerting for Harry Potter. 'This can't be good,' he mentally concluded. '_Something_ is going on between those two, and I'm going to find out exactly what it is.' With that declaration of determination, he went over to the Potions section and slipped _Moste Potente Potions_ off the shelf, the wheels in his head turning to formulate a plan. 

  
  
  


It was now the evening, and as Hermione got ready for the ever-advancing ball she couldn't stop the nervous, queasy feeling in her stomach. She desperately wanted to know who her partner would be, but at the same time never wanted to find out. She couldn't help thinking of Ginny's presumption more than ever now. What if Draco really was her partner for the ball? What would happen then? Somewhere deep down Hermione knew that Draco really hadn't meant to call her a mudblood, she was just so scared at the time, she had readily grasped for any excuse that could prove what was happening really wasn't. She had wanted to believe that he couldn't possibly think more of her than a mudblood, but now seemed to regret it. It was just all so new, so unexpected, it had set alarms off in her head, but she'd had time to think and realized that new and unexpected didn't necessarily mean bad. "Well," she started to say to her reflection, "If we really are meant to be, then I'll just let fate take its course." Now all ready, clad in her red and black gown, her transfigured red rose in hand, she made her way down to the common room prepared to meet Harry and Ron and now looking into the unknown, ready for the next hand fate would deal her. 

  
  


The Great Hall never looked as sensational as it did that night. Charming and elegant adornments could be seen everywhere, with many equally charming and elegant couples on the dance floor having the time of their lives. In the midst of all the merriment, sat a lone girl, dreadfully despondent in the celebratory atmosphere. 

  


The ball had been in full swing for a half-hour already, but Hermione sat alone at a table, her singing Valentine from Harry and Ron by her side, watching all the happy newfound couples dancing and enjoying each other's company. Dean looked quite over his heartbreak, evidently getting closer to Luna Lovegood, Harry was chatting animatedly with Susan Bones, and Ron and Blaise Zabini looked especially cozy gently swaying in each other's arms to the melodious harmony sounding throughout the room. She even watched with mild jealousy, her rose tightly clenched in her hand, as some of the unfortunate couples such as Millicent Bullstrode and Neville Longbottom bickered. She heaved a sigh and leaned her hand on her chin, a faint glisten in her eyes. 'At least they're not alone,' she thought forlornly. 

  


"Oh great," she said discouragingly as another slow song came on, loneliness seemingly overwhelming her, and she listened to the words.

  


_"I get lost in your eyes _

_And I feel my spirits rise _

_And soar like the wind._

_Is it love that I am in?"_

  
  
  


Draco had spent the rest of the day pacing around his room thinking about the impending ball. For a fleeting moment, he desperately wished Hermione could be his partner, but the conviction faded as soon as it had come, his hope that it might be true fading with it. After all, she wasn't the only one who had felt hurt. If she wanted to deny that there was anything between them, then he didn't really see what he could do about it. He actually felt guilty for all his actions, which was a feeling he had very rarely, and it was starting to almost disgust him. How did she make him want to apologize, when he never felt sorry for anything before? How had she changed him like this? He was dressed and ready, flower in hand, and suddenly looked up at his clock and realized he was late. "Bugger!" he said angrily as he hurried to the ball- but of course not before he had checked his astounding appearance in a nearby mirror for the hundredth time that night. As he approached the Great Hall he saw happy couples outside holding hands and snogging in shadowy corridors. Music blaring in his ears, he entered the beautifully decorated room and scanned it for his assigned match. He spotted the girl sitting with the same flower as he and walked towards her, newfound determination written all over his face. 

  
  
  


Hermione had just decided she would leave, when suddenly a deep crimson rose fell delicately into her lap. She looked down at it puzzled, but then a voice quietly spoke into her ear. "Sorry I'm late," the ever-so-cocky voice whispered to her. "I would have been here sooner, but I couldn't decide which outfit accented my devilishly good looks the best." 

  


The familiar drawl sent a shiver down her spine. That voice, that attitude, could only belong to one person. She slowly turned around to be met with those silvery blue pools that seemed to ridicule and care all at once, conveying more emotion than she had ever seen from him. That customary smirk was plastered on his face and Hermione managed to sputter, "D-Draco?"

  


"The one and only. Really, who else were you expecting, Hagrid?" 

  


However, truth be told, Draco had been just as shocked, but happy nonetheless, that the charmed parchment had paired he and Hermione together. Shaking himself out of his surprise, he extended his hand to her, a smile playing across his lips and his eyes shining brightly. "Well, seeing how this IS a ball after all, I guess we should dance now shouldn't we?"

  


Hermione, still in a bit of a stunned daze placed the rose he had given her on the table, and cautiously took his hand, letting him lead her out on to the dance floor. As they awkwardly put their arms around each other and started to dance Draco stated, "It's okay Granger, I don't bite....most of the time." Hermione blushed and listened to the lyrics of the song they were dancing to, as they grew increasingly comfortable with each passing moment. 

  


_"I get weak in a glance._

_Isn't this what's called romance?_

_And now I know,_

_'cause when I'm lost I can't let go."_

  


Draco noticed Hermione looked like she was about to speak, and he quickly interrupted, feeling the strange need to explain himself. 

  


"Hermione...." At the sound of this she couldn't help smiling broadly, but he continued with, "Yeah, don't get too used to it. Hermione...I know you have every right to be mad at me-"

  


"You're certainly right I do." 

  


"Yes, well....I think you know what I'm trying to say_...."_

  


"No, I'm sorry, I really don't. What _are_ you trying to say Draco?" she replied, pulling the same innocent expression he had used on her not too long ago. 

  


"Oh don't give me that look, I practically created that look." Hermione giggled as he continued, fumbling with his words. "Look, we Malfoys....aren't the best at...apologizing," he ended with a flat tone. 

  


"Well, you Malfoys better start getting good at apologizing."

  


Draco was silent for a few seconds then suddenly burst out, "Okay, I'm sorry! I'm bloody sorry, are you happy now?!"

  


Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled as he said a little more seriously, looking down at his feet, "...For everything." 

  


Hermione could hardly believe her ears, and the grin that was appearing on her face just couldn't be stopped. Draco Malfoy had apologized, probably for the first time in his life. Hermione had to admit that it was hard not to blame him, but sensed something in his tone, and when he looked back up into to her eyes, she saw something she had never seen in them before. Sincerity. A look of understanding passed between them, Hermione's forgiveness apparent on her face, as they edged a little closer together, still listening to the song. 

  


_"I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for._

_You can take me to the skies._

_It's like being lost in heaven,_

_When I'm lost in your eyes."_

  


Hermione really had no idea what was in store for the future, she wasn't even sure what was going to happen in the next few minutes! But, strangely she didn't seem to care much at this moment. As she looked back up at Draco, who she noticed had been staring at her, she couldn't help but say, "So, meant to be, huh?"

  


"Yah....meant to be. So I guess you're stuck with me Granger. "

  


"It wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, why do you call me Granger?"

  


"Just think of it as a......term of endearment," he replied, giving her a wink. 

  


As they continued to dance, Hermione couldn't believe the change in the Slytherin's personality. Sure, he still carried that arrogant air of- "I'm-Draco-Malfoy-the-blonde-sex-god-and-proud-of-it", but it was somehow different. He was actually–_charming_. As they continued to dance, as comfortable as ever now, she couldn't help but think that maybe Ginny was right. When they weren't at each other's throats, it actually seemed like there was something between them. 

  


_"I just fell. Don't know why._

_Something's there we can't deny. (=D)_

_The way I first knew, _

_Was when I first looked at you."_

  


As Draco looked back down at Hermione, she looking just as elated as he felt, he could feel his muddled sense of confusion disappear. It was strange that even though he couldn't understand it, suddenly everything seemed to make sense at the same time. It was amazing how incredibly......right this felt. As Draco mulled over this, closing off the little room that was left between them he couldn't help thinking,'Oh Lord, I sound like a sappy wanker.' Even so, he knew this was a feeling he didn't want to go away soon. 'I guess the fates do know what they're doing.' 

  


_"I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for._

_You can take me to the skies._

_It's like being lost in heaven,_

_When I'm lost in your eyes."_

  


"Draco?" Hermione was now looking a little worried as she interrupted their comfortable silence. "What' s happening? You know.....between us? I mean, I know we're dancing now, but what about when the Ball is over, what's going to happen then?" 

  


Draco had no idea how to answer this question, and truth be told, he hadn't really given much thought past the Ball, but somehow, he found words escaping his lips in the form of an answer, an answer even he didn't expect. 

  


"I..I really haven't got a clue. I wish I could answer that question, but I just don't know," he replied truthfully. Hermione looked downcast, but he continued his answer. With every word he spoke, he used a deliberate and meaningful emphasis, now looking directly into Hermione's eyes. "But, what I do know is, I can't see myself without you."

  


As Draco took in Hermione's shocked expression, he couldn't help but feel shocked himself. He had never said anything like that to anyone before, never acted the way he was acting now with anyone, but somehow she made him want to do it more. How did she do this to him? 

  


Now feeling slightly foolish for saying what he just had, Draco averted their attention to a very funny sight on the other side of the room. A very perturbed looking McGonagall and Snape were awkwardly dancing( if that's what you could call it) as far apart as they could possibly be while still touching, with Dumbledore standing nearby grinning. Draco nodded his head in their direction and couldn't help smirking as he said "I told you so." 

  
  


"I told you so," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore next to McGonagall and Snape, nodding in the direction of Draco and Hermione, grinning widely. Both professors looked astounded upon seeing the two, but quickly turned away not wanting to stare. 

  


"Why are we doing this again Albus?" Professor McGonagall sighed, looking bored, while Snape's scowl deepened. 

  


"Well Minerva, as the purpose of this ball is to increase amiability between the houses, and you two being the heads of your houses, you need to set a good example. And, it should be quite interesting for our school's dear rumor mill." 

  


_I get weak in a glance_

_Isn't this what's called romance?_

_Oh I'll be found _

_When I am lost in your eyes._

  


As the song ended, Draco and Hermione pulled apart slightly, their trance that they were in now broken as they seemed to come back to earth and notice that they were in the middle of the Great Hall, at Hogwarts, as supposed rivals. Luckily, it seemed as if most everyone else was too busy with their own dates to notice the "enemy" Slytherin and Gryffindor dancing together. Hermione, not wanting to attract too much attention to she and Draco, pulled away to go sit down. However, Draco pulled her back, keeping a firm grasp on her hand. 

  


"And where do you think you're going?"

  


"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to damage that wonderful reputation you have with the Slytherins."

  


"Granger, now that I have you here, I'm not going to make the mistake of letting you get away," he told her while taking her into his arms again, another song already starting to play.

_"...While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and what you mean to me  
And the truth is , baby you're all that I need_.

  


_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses."_

As Draco heard the lyrics to this song, he used the summoning spell and handed Hermione the two deep crimson roses they had brought to the ball, and with his most irresistible smile and a wink said "Well, its not a bed of roses, but I guess it'll have to do for now." 

Hermione blushed and smiled, placing one rose behind her ear, and keeping the other in her hand as she wrapped her arms back around him. It was only their second dance of the evening, and yet to Hermione it seemed like it had been hours since Draco first arrived. She couldn't believe the charm he was using on her tonight. What was more, she couldn't believe that she was actually falling for it. She hadn't really received this kind of attention from anyone before, let alone Draco Malfoy.There was a feeling in the air, shared between them, that if they looked away from each other the moment would be shattered, and instead they held on a little more tightly, as if they would wake up from a dream and all of this would fade away. 

  


Neither Draco nor Hermione were ready to face reality yet to what this meant for the both of them, a pureblood and Muggleborn, that were supposed to be enemies, paired together for the ball. And yet, in another moment the second song had ended, and it seemed as if all eyes in the hall were now on them. For as their attention had been directed only on each other, they had failed to realize what had been happening as they danced. But now that Hermione had the chance to look down, she realized that they were floating 3 feet off of the ground. 

  


Hermione let out a small yelp of surprise, with Draco looking equally confounded, as one of the most unexpected, extraordinary things to ever happen at Hogwarts happened. 

  


The Great Hall was filled with a rush of swirling light and wind, while a dreamy, ethereal melody played, the Slytherin and Gryffindor couple in the middle of it all. The roses that Hermione had, had intertwined above their heads, and in one final burst of bright light, countless rose petals delicately fell, sprinkling the Great Hall in a sea of red and pink, as the two slowly descended to the ground. The students had been transfixed throughout this whole scene, entranced and rooted to their spots, the enchanting atmosphere eerily silent. 

  


And in the middle of everyone, stood Hermione and Draco, neither making a movement, not having any idea of what to do to break the bewitched environment. And suddenly, Draco realized just where he was, who he was, and who he was with. He was a pureblooded Slytherin, dancing with a girl who he was raised to hate, and even thought it didn't matter to him anymore what their backgrounds were, to many other people, it did matter though. It was one thing to like Hermione. It was an entirely different one to have everyone _know_. And for some reason, this had an effect on him. As he looked around at the confused faces around him, all waiting for some kind of explanation, reality hit him and he realized how difficult this would be. And not wanting to face the imposing questions, curious gossip, aggressive threats, and opposition that was sure to come, Draco Malfoy did the most cowardly thing he had probably ever done. He ran out of the Great Hall, not even looking back to see Hermione's shocked and hurt expression. 

  


An awkward silence loomed around everyone, and the only person that could break the moment did. 

  


"All right everyone!" the Headmaster replied, while clapping his hands. "I believe we have all just witnessed what I had mentioned previously, and I am astounded that it actually happened here at Hogwarts- Cupid's Surprise! Now lets have a special dedication song, and continue with the ball!" With these words from Dumbledore, another song started to play. The students took this as their cue to speak again, the silence now being replaced with an uproarious mood. 

  


Hermione ran from the hall, pushing past everyone, ignoring the comments and stares, the music blaring in her ears. Even in her harried state, she somehow managed to chuckle about the song that Dumbledore had requested, showing just how utterly irrational she was at that moment. 

  


_"Cupid draw back your bow_

_And let your arrow go_

_Straight to your lover's heart for me._

_Cupid please hear my cry  
_

_And let your arrow fly  
_

_Straight to my lover's heart for me. "_

  


Hermione pushed open the heavy doors of the Great hall, her heart beating madly, feeling like it was in her throat. Her stomach dropped as she looked around, not finding Draco to be just outside the doors waiting for her as she half-expected him to be. She was about to just go back to her dorm when she heard a voice, or rather three from behind her. 

  


"Hermione!" called the first familiar male voice from behind her. "Hermione, are you okay?" As she turned around, she saw the faces of who she already knew would be standing there, Harry and Ron. Standing a little off to the side was one that she didn't quite expect, Blaise. 

  


As Ron caught his breath, he continued to speak. "Hermione, do you mind telling us what you were doing with _Malfoy _of all people."

  


"He....we were paired together."

  


"Well obviously, but what we want to know is _why_ exactly you were paired together," continued Harry. 

  


"Listen, Harry, Ron, I don't think this would be the best time to talk about this. I-I really don't feel up to it right now. You should just go back to the ball, enjoy yourselves. Your dates must be waiting for you."

  


"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

  


The reply they heard was "I'm sure," as they made their way back to the hall. The more important part that they failed to hear was the muttered "Eventually." 

  


As Hermione prepared to go back to her room, she was surprised to find that Blaise was still there. 

  


"Why are you still here? Ron must be wondering what you're doing." 

  


"Listen....Granger....Hermione. Draco can be a real tosser sometimes, he isn't the best at handling serious situations...especially ones he's never been in before. He's just probably....scared. And not to mention a big prat. "

  


"Blaise, there's no need to apologize for him," Hermione replied. "Now, I think I'd like to go back to my dorm and....just think."

  


Blaise nodded her head and started over toward the doors of the Great Hall, where Ron had been peeking his head in to see if she was coming. She was almost through the doors before she turned around and stated, "I see you still have the ring," with a mysterious smile, and disappeared into the crowded hall. Hermione with a curious stare at the doors, turned her glance down to her hand, where the ring that had started it all was, now a light shade of pink with a deep red heart in the center. 

  


Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dungeons, a boy sat on his bed with his head in his hands, with the same red ring squeezed tightly in his fist. 

  


A/N: And that's it! Of course, that's not it, it don't worry its not the end LoL, but it's the end of this chapter. And might I add, very long chapter ;-) lol. So, leave a review to let me know what you think! And a very big thank you to all of my reviewers for the previous chapter! Its what inspires me to keep writing! And another big thank you to Susan, without you I'd never be able to post! LoL. The songs used at the Ball were I Get Lost In Your Eyes by Debbie Gibson and Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. And btw, sorry about the overload in song lyrics in this chapter but, I think it adds something extra to the story and it _was _a ball lol. If you hadn't noticed, I put a smiley face next to one of the lyrics, and that's because I was listening to this song when trying to think of a title for this fic, and that's how I came up with this! And actually the whole song is what inspired me for the idea for this story! The first ever idea I actually had for this story was the whole "Valentine Ball/Draco dropping a rose into Hermione's lap" idea.....and I had to come up with a plot centered around it and-voila, this is what I got! Ok, that was just in case anyone was wondering how I thought of this fic =).There should only be about one or two more chapters left of this, sadly....unless somehow my plot changes LoL. So, I'll tty next time, hope you review! Byye!

~SweetWater~

  
  
  
  



	15. Draco's Wrongs, Ideas, and Songs

A/N: ::Looks incredibly guilty:: I know, I know, I haven't updated in more than a year, but I would never be able to completely abandon my fic. Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, they always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and I would always read over them to get motivation to write when I was feeling particularly lazy. This past year was crazily busy for me with college applications, crazy amounts of homework, school plays, going to London, prom, graduation, packing for college, long, sad goodbyes with my friends, moving into college, adjusting to the dorm and workload. With all that was going on Senior year, every time I had free time I'd be wanting to spend it with my friends, or just be a couch potato, and would only occasionally write. But, as I was just off for winter break for a month, I am actually updating! And I guess if you care any more about my life you can read my xanga, linkage found on my bio. So on to the chapter!

Chapter 15: Draco's Wrongs, Ideas, and Songs

_Maybe I'm not ready for this, and you know it.  
Maybe I'm too scared to tell you what I'm really thinking  
It's not fair to stay together because of regrets we might have.  
I don't want to fall asleep alone,  
But do I want to wake up with you?  
I'm only trying to be completely honest _

So I guess this is the ending  
Or a beautiful mistake.  
And if we both agree that we shouldn't be together  
Why does it hurt so much?  
I feel like I lost my closest friend.  
I don't want to fall asleep alone,  
But do I want to wake up with you?  
I hope you're happy and completely lonely

There I am standing all alone on Sydney Harbor Bridge.  
And you know I would jump into the fucking ocean  
If it meant I was truly capable of being satisfied.  
Will I ever be?  
Did I just give up the best thing I ever had?

I don't want to fall asleep alone,  
But do I want to wake up with you?  
I hope you're happy and completely lonely.  
I don't want to fall asleep alone,  
But do I want to wake up with you?  
I'm only trying to be completely honest.  
-The Beautiful Mistake, The Ataris

That night Hermione returned to her dormitory, a while after the Ball had ended, in hopes that her roommates would be asleep. However, instead of sleeping figures, she was welcomed with a bombardment of curious, anxious looks and questions from the Gryffindor girls.

"What's been going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Why were you two paired for the Ball?"

"Why did that Cupid's surprise happen to you?"

"What was it like to dance with him?"

"Why did he walk out?"

"Have you kissed him? I bet he's a good kisser!"

"_Enough_!" Hermione shouted, silencing the two girls who soon appeared pouty, but still just as curious.

"Look, Lavender, Parvati...I really don't feel like talking about this now," she replied a little more calmly, going over to her bed and closing the curtains around her.

Shrugging to each other and hopping into their own beds, the two girls continued chattering and giggling about their own experiences at the ball that night.

Even when the excited giggling ceased to nothing more but a quiet lull, Hermione still laid awake in her own bed, sadly pondering the only reason she could think of that could have made Draco run out like he did. 'Is it really that shameful to be seen with me?'

The next day Draco walked throughout the halls dead tired, having yet another sleepless night. With Hermione constantly on his mind these days, sleep was becoming a foreign thing to him. The night before had been bittersweet...so like a dream....a perfect dream....but once he came to his senses he realized that dreams always had to end, and what was happening was very much reality. And the reality was that almost the whole of Hogwarts had seen them together. He liked Hermione....he really did, and had long since stopped trying to deny it. But having everyone's eyes on just him and her, not in any sort of conflict, but indeed much the opposite...it had terrified him. As he continued along his train of thought, he knew he had to find Hermione and try to explain this to her. As his luck would have it, just as he was about to start his search, a bushy haired girl appeared in his line of vision up ahead.

"Hermione!" he called out to her, the few passing students giving interested looks in his direction.

Running to catch up with her, he called her again, but she still continued walking. Finally, closing in their distance, he tapped her shoulder, and she spun around angrily, causing him to unexpectedly back up and almost fall backwards.

"Yes?" she asked him, trying to keep an aloof and unfeeling air about her.

"Hermione..we-we really need to talk."

At this statement, she finally looked into his eyes, and he was met by a torrent of emotions in her gaze. Confusion, disappointment, resentment, nervousness, anger, hopefulness...but most of all, the most prominent emotion he saw was dejection.

"Oh, you bet we do!" she replied, trying to cover up her sadness with a glare.

She started pulling him down familiar hallways and he almost instantly knew where they were headed. As they reached the room of their destination, a room he had grown very much accustomed to in the past few weeks, Hermione pushed him inside and slammed the door behind her.

"You wanted to talk. So talk," she stated, crossing her arms, not letting her glare falter.

"I...we...." he stuttered, wary of what to say.

"Well??" she asked, growing more impatient as the seconds ticked by, with no answer from the boy in front of her.

"I-I really don't know where to start. I mean, I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but-"

"Oh you definitely hit the target there, _Malfoy_," she spat out bitterly.

"Would you please let me finish?" he continued, exasperated. She let out a huff, and seemed to calm down a bit as he plunged forward into his justification once more.

"I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but I was acting on impulse! Almost the whole school was watching! How do you think that made me feel?"

"Well how do you think _I_ felt! Did you ever take the time to consider that? All those curious stares, all those watchful eyes, asking questions that even I can't answer. I may be an intelligent witch, Draco, but I can't read your mind!"

"I don't know what I'm thinking ok? I've never been in a situation like this before!"

"Oh, and I go around making friends with my enemies every day."

"Look, I know you're angry, you have every right to be, but-it was a normal reaction! I panicked, I couldn't handle everything that was happening at that moment I...I've never felt like this before. I've never-_liked_-someone that I was taught to hate...that everyone believes I _should_ hate."

"Well congratulations, Draco Malfoy, welcome to the world of the emotionally involved, it's a really nice place to visit. Oh you know, you might run into Harry, he lives here."

"Oh of course, your precious, **perfect** Potter. He can't do anything wrong because he's just a bloody saint."

"No, he most certainly is _not_ a saint. But I do know that he wouldn't run away from something just because he's scared of what other people might think."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, trying to compose his growing annoyance at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Hermione, listen to me. Y-you _must_ know how.... I feel about you. Why does everyone else have to know?"

Hermione's face suddenly grew quite calm as a look of understanding passed over her face.

"Ooh, so...you figured we could...have some sort of...secret relationship? Romantic trysts? A hidden rendevous? Just like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Exactly! Well, except for the utter sappiness, and the death of course. I'm so glad you agree with me!"

Hermione almost laughed out of frustration, unable to believe what she was hearing. She sighed and shook her head, her voice becoming strained. "Draco, why are you so concerned about what other people think? What is it...are you ashamed of me?"

"No of course not! I-"

"Well from what I can see, your reputation is the most important thing to you."

"It's not," he automatically denied.

"Really. Then I'd like to see you prove it."

"Then I'd like to see you prove it," Draco mimicked in a high voice, now mumbling to himself as he wandered the halls a short while later, idly making his way back to Slytherin. Surprisingly, he spotted Hermione rounding the corner, and oddly enough when she saw him, she smiled faintly and came towards him.

"Hermione! Before you just walk away, I'd like to say something. I've had some time to think and...well I know what I said and how I acted was wrong...it's just that, I'm not used to having anything really good in my life...nothing like this, so when it happens I guess I tend to...push it away. But I won't push you away anymore, and we don't have to hide. If- if people have a problem with it, well then they can go screw themselves," he rambled on all in one breath, with a very confused looking Hermione staring back at him.

"And well I guess as they say...actions speak louder than words."

Draco would later deny what happened next, but it was at that moment that he leaned in to give Hermione her first real, meaningful kiss from him-only there was one problem. Hermione, or at least who he _thought_ was Hermione, pushed him away with unbelievable force as soon as their lips came within a fraction of an inch of each other. Before he got the chance to ask what was wrong, he heard an oddly recognizable voice.

"Eugh. What in God's name do you think you are **DOING** Malfoy?!" the person shouted, furiously wiping at their mouth.

Draco was horror stricken as Hermione's hair became increasingly shorter and darker in front of his eyes, and was met with a very familiar face. Oh no...no, no, this couldn't be happening.

"**Potter**?!?" Draco exclaimed dumbfounded and disgusted, now vigorously wiping his mouth too.

"What the bloody hell are you up to trying to kiss Hermione?"

"What the bloody hell are you up to _as _Hermione?"

"I was trying to figure out what exactly has been going on between the two of you! I wasn't expecting...._that_!"

"Well that's what you get for prying your nose into other people's business. Potter, no one and I mean **NO ONE **hears of this ever, got it?"

"You think I want people to know I was almost snogged by _Draco Malfoy_?" Harry responded with a shudder.

"I'm sure many would be jealous, and many hearts broken. A few might even attempt to jump off the astronomy tower. However, since I did think you were Hermione, could you not be a prat for once and tell me where she is?"

Harry narrowed his eyes but did not reply. Taking this sign as a blatant no, Draco turned and walked away, but before he reached the end of the hallway, he heard Harry's cautious voice from behind him.

"Malfoy! I don't know why Hermione's been acting so odd lately, but if you're the cause of it, you'd better fix whatever it was you messed up. Which, I guess you had intended to," he added as an afterthought, more to himself. Draco only turned around halfway before replying.

"My life is none of your business Potter."

"No, but Hermione's is. So if you really know Hermione as well as I think you do, well, then you should know where she is."

"Wha-," Draco began to ask, understanding dawning on him. He turned and headed to his destination hoping to regain the conviction that he had just displayed to Harry along the way. And he hadn't failed to notice the ghost of a smile on Harry's face, and was surprised to find he wore an equally similar one.

Draco entered the library, anxious eyes scanning the room for any sign of Hermione. Since it wasn't very crowded, he soon found her sitting at one of the more private tables further back. She was furiously scribbling on a long piece of parchment, several books spread out around her. He cleared his throat to divert her attention away from her work. She was so deeply engrossed that it wasn't until Draco began pulling out the chair next to her that she jumped, startled out of her intense concentration. When she saw just who was taking a seat next to her, she narrowed her eyes, and kept writing fervently. However, Draco would not be deterred, and sat back in his chair, making himself comfortable. Finally resigning to the fact that he wouldn't be leaving, she calmly placed her quill down, folded her hands on the table, and, seemingly indifferent, turned to him.

"Was there something you needed?"

"I need to talk to you."

Hermione let out a sigh and tiredly pushed some stray strands of hair back before continuing.

"Draco, I already gave you the opportunity before to speak your mind and you made it very clear that you're just too concerned about your reputation."

"Hermione, that came out all wrong. I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter what you meant. It's what you said and how you acted. Now, I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who's embarrassed to be seen with me."

"I already told you I was sorry for that! You _know_ that I like you. Do you want me to shout it from the bloody rooftops?"

Hermione just sadly shook her head and looked back down at her parchment.

Wait a minute...shout it from the rooftops...

Draco suddenly stood up with a relish and pulled his chair out, standing on top of it, looking as though he had an announcement. The few nearby students exchanged curious glances, waiting as Draco called for their attention.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt everyone, but I have something very important I'd like to say. This," he said, motioning to the bewildered girl next to him, "Is Hermione Granger and I lo-"

Before he could continue, Draco was sharply pulled down from the chair, a hand clamping over his mouth. Blushing like mad, Hermione released her grip on his arm and questioned, "Draco what on earth are you _doing_?! Do you want us kicked out of here?"

"Library, right...probably not the best place to do this. Besides, there's not that many people here now. Everyone will probably be going to the Great Hall soon." Suddenly Draco's face brightened as an idea struck him and he began walking backwards, stumbling into a table in the process, as he headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, bewildered.

"Just you wait, Hermione. You'll see. Just you wait." And with that, he rushed out of the library, leaving an utterly baffled Hermione to only stare after him.

Shouting from the rooftops is what she wanted? Well that's what she was going to get. He would show her that Draco Malfoy was not concerned about what other people thought of him. He continued formulating a plan in his mind as he skidded down familiar passageways. He had a Headmaster to see.

Draco sat in Dumbledore's office, thick tome in hand, placing the large book on his desk. Dumbledore peered at Draco over his half-moon spectacles, before slowly reaching over and taking the book labeled _'Hogwarts: A History'_.

"So let me see if I have this straight, Mr. Malfoy. After reading this book, you believe that the room you were trapped in with Ms. Granger is the old common room of the Founders of Hogwarts, and the strange encounters were caused by their restless spirits, of which you know how to remedy?" he asked, curiously raising a white eyebrow.

"Er...basically, yes."

"Very well then. I shall look into it. By the way, where is Ms. Granger? I would have expected that she would have liked to share in this discovery."

"Well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about..."

As the door to Dumbledore's office closed, four bright figures appeared next to the Headmaster's desk, three very cheery, and one very flabbergasted.

"You mean...your plan, it worked??"

"Well Sal, I may not be a senile old coot after all."

It was now dinnertime, all of the students of Hogwarts gathered in the Great Hall, Hermione included, at the Gryffindor table as always. As she chatted with Harry and Ron, she could swear Harry kept giving her surreptitious glances, but she couldn't be entirely sure. Trying to ignore some of the whispers and stares she was still receiving, she focused all her attention on her friends and meal. She failed to notice a particular student that was getting up in front of the entire Great Hall. It wasn't until he began calling for everyone's attention and the lights began to dim, that she looked up, and realized his gaze was directly on her. All wondering eyes now on him, he raised his wand, muttered a spell, and music began to play. Confused glances were shared all around, the students turning to each other for answers, rumors already beginning to spread like wildfire. Just as Snape stood up to tell his favorite student to kindly return to his seat, he halted, astonished being a mere understatement to the expression on his face. Every occupant in the room ceased all movement and conversation as a resounding "My gift is my song!" echoed throughout the Hall.

And it was coming from Draco Malfoy.

Everyone stared on in wide-eyed wonder at the song coming from the least likely student to do so. His gaze persisted to linger on Hermione as he continued on with the next line.

"And this one's for you."

Hermione's fork dropped out of her hand, becoming even more shocked then she thought possible, as he came closer to the Gryffindor table, motioning towards her as he kept on with the song.

"And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world."

Hermione's brain couldn't seem to fathom what exactly was going on. Draco Malfoy was _singing_? A _love song_? In front of the _entire_ Great Hall? And then she recalled his words earlier.

'Do I have to shout it from the bloody rooftops?!'  
'You'll see Hermione. Just you wait, you'll see.'

Was this his idea of some twisted joke? But the second that thought entered her mind, she knew it couldn't be true, for Draco Malfoy would never do something that would affect his reputation so drastically all for the sake of a joke. Still a little shell-shocked, she turned her attention back onto the song, blushing a little as she realized many of the stares were on her as well now.

"I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses, well they've,  
They've got me quite cross.  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote the song  
It's for people like you that, keep it turned on.  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do.  
You see I've forgotten if they're green  
Or they're blue.  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world.  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"

And as quickly as it had started, the song was over, and Draco Malfoy was met by a sea of blank, shocked faces. Then suddenly, the clapping started, and soon many smiles broke out, and before he knew what was happening, it had grown into a tumultuous roar, a swarm of people surrounding him, asking a slew of various questions.

"Malfoy, what in ruddy hell was that?"came a question from a few Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

"Malfoy, oh, Malfoy can I have your autograph?"was what Pansy desperately wanted to know.

"Oh, I knew you had it in you, you big softy," was Blaise's mocking response.

From her seat, Hermione craned her neck over the crowd, trying to catch Draco's eye, as he tried to get past, closer to her seat, which was proving to be a very difficult task. Finally, realizing he would have to wait for the Great Hall to clear out, he motioned his head toward the doors and briefly put up 10 fingers. He didn't notice that the stream of students was beginning to scatter around the area he was standing in, until a firm grasp clamped down on his shoulder. He was met with an infuriated McGonagall, while Snape was trying to get the students to either finish their meals or return to their dorms.

"Mr. Malfoy," came the professors sharp tone, "as charming as that was, I'm afraid your rather bold display will be costing you…"

However, another figure had now managed to get through the crowd, as Dumbledore sidled up to the pair.

"Minerva...it's ok, I knew about this in advance. I don't think there is a need for punishment this time."

"But," she indignantly sputtered, "you knew?!"

At her very confused expression, Dumbledore glanced at Draco, and followed his gaze, which was now following Hermione's retreating figure out of the Great Hall doors. McGonagall sighed and stated, "Who knew your plan would actually work?" The comment went unnoticed to the rather preoccupied Draco.

She turned to him, cleared her throat, and was snapped out of his reverie. "Yes...as I was saying...your little stunt should deserve punishment, but since it was so charming...I'll let it slide..._this_ time."

Draco looked surprised, having expected a negative reaction from the professors, but not wanting to waste anymore time, quickly turned on his heel, yelling ,"Thank you professor!" over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, Draco was stepping outside the front doors of Hogwarts, where he was soon met with the figure of a waiting Hermione. By the way she was standing with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground, it seemed as if she wasn't too pleased with the stunt he had pulled.

"Draco Malfoy, do you have ANY idea how _embarrassing_ that was?!" she started in an angry tone

"So you...didn't like it?"

"Like it??" she asked, seemingly enraged, as Draco's face fell a little.

"I loved it!"

"You what?"

And then her angry glare turned into a giddy smile, as Draco realized that she had only been teasing him. Hermione's smile continued to grow as she started walking down the steps, shivering a bit, Draco taking the lead to follow her.

"So, I guess this means I'm not the world's biggest prat to you anymore?"

"You think that you can just serenade me in front of the entire Great Hall with your impeccable charm and ability to make girls swoon every time that you mess up, and all will be forgiven?"

"Of course."

"Good, just wanted to make sure that was clear."

He wrapped his own cloak around her, as they continued to stroll the grounds, not worrying about being caught outside after curfew. Draco had a feeling that they needn't worry, not tonight at least.

"So…the Valentine's Ball," Draco stated at an awkward lapse in the conversation.

"What about it?"

"Well, we never did exactly get to end the night in the right way…with that whole Cupid's Surprise and all."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well there was something I had been wanting to do all night, but acted like too much of a wanker knowing that everyone was watching."

Hermione awaited with bated breath as she prepared for what she knew would be coming. She would finally be getting a real kiss from Draco, no watchful eyes, no curses or heated arguments to be the cause of it, no Harry getting in the way. She was going to remember this moment always, down to every last detail, the moment where Draco Malfoy put aside his reputation for her. The moment where he was long gone from being her enemy, but something more along the lines of…her love. Love, the word flitted quickly through Hermione's brain. Was that really what this was? The curse they had been under had been described as only working on soul mates…and that whole Valentine's dance seemed to emphasize this fact. Shaking her head, she decided to just stay in the moment, and save her ever-analyzing brain to just think later.

Draco was just about to lean in, when Hermione could all but help herself from making one last comment. After all, old habits die hard, and as they say, there is a fine line between love and hate. She supposed it would always be this way between them, teasing repartee and fiery arguments leading to affection and passion.

"Oh, and Draco, I wouldn't quit your day job."

A/N: This is not the end (but very close to it). I'm expecting one more chapter just to tie up lose ends and all that. The song Draco sings is from Moulin Rouge, but originally by Elton John. The quote I put the asterisk next to is a modified quote from the movie Reality Bites. Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers, I probably wouldn't have made it this far through my fic if it wasn't for you, and thank you so much for al your patience! I can't make any specific promises as to when the next update will be, but I will try my hardest to not make the wait that long, as it is the end and all. My second semester of college starts today, so I figured I'd better update before I get swamped with work again. Thanks again, and as always, please review. ; D


End file.
